The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior
by The-red-eyed-hunter
Summary: OC Saber, the daughter of Alistair and Mahariel, is sent to the shinobi world to prove herself worthy towards the Landsmeets. But what about her own desires? Can she convince herself to fullfil her destiny? *Rewritten a couple chapters
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I want to warn people who read this. It a story with Dragon Age, and Naruto. Why? Because I liked the idea and I was planning to experiment with the subject anyway. So don't think bad of me, please! I don't wish to offend anyone! And yes, I know it will be most unlikely, but that's why it's called a FanFiction.**

**Thank you! **

**The Grey Warden: the forbidden warrior.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Some things were ever meant to exist.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"No, the child should return to her clan! As her mother did! She can use magic, right? And she is capable to become a Keeper" shouted the Keeper of the Dalish, Merethari angry."Let her return to the clan. I shall learn her the magic of the Dalish, and make her my First."

"But what about Ferelden? Since queen Anora can't give birth to a child, she is the only living heir of King Alistair." Eamon said. "Ferelden shall need a heir when the times come! The King and Queen has both agreed on this matter. Besides, it has been 7 years since she last saw her clan and I believe you have... how did you call it? A First?"

Before Merethari could response, she was interfered.

"Eamon! She is from Elven blood! How can you possible think about it?" shouted a noble.

"Should it matter?"Teagon now stepped in for his brother. "The Hero of Ferelden, Lyna Mahariel, was worthy as any noble here! Remember who freed us from the darkspawn!"

"And what about the Circle? She is a very talented mage. We cannot simply let her go!" the First Enchanter, Irving said.

"And by law, the girl should return to the Circle, since she is born as a Mage." Greagoir argued.

The Landsmeet, or more a whole Ferelden meeting continued with shouts, arguments, and all that stuff.

Nathaniel Howe, the new Commander of the Grey, and Sigrun stood from on the balcony and looked at the play.

"Wauw, they really know how to play politics, huh?" Sigrun said with sarcasm.

"Welcome in the world of the corrupted politics. No wonder father went mad…" Nathaniel looked at the arguing people and just sighed.

"Poor Saber ."Sighrun said and Nathaniel knew what she meant. "First she is forced to become a Grey Warden to escape this fight and now she still has to face it. And Lyna would probably turn in her grave now."

Nathaniel said nothing.

"… I heard, you assigned Velanna to represent the Grey Wardens." Sighrun said a bit uncertain.

Nathaniel didn't respond on that one immediately, but then slowly nodded.

"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT THE BE KIDDING!" Sigrun shouted. "NOW SHE MAKES NO CHANCE AT ALL AND THE GREY WARDENS WILL BE ACCUSED OF MURDER THE LANDSMEET!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU FOOLISH DWARF!" an angry voice responded. Sighrun and Nathaniel looked both surprised down and saw a pissed Velanna.

"SORRY!"Shouted Sigrun and Velanna only glared.

"Great…" mumbled Nathaniel.

"Are you sure, Commander? I mean, Velanna is kinda…"

"Harsh?" filled Nathaniel in. "Well, don't worry. Velanna promised she would behave."

"Yeah sure."

Velanna stood up and spoke: "People of the Landsmeet. I Velanna of the Grey Wardens suggest that the girl should stay by the Grey Wardens. She has survived the Joining and has not only proved to be a good mage, but also proved she has a excellent hand for a sword. Her skills are more needed by the Grey Wardens and she shall live in freedom."

"Oh, now we have to listen to some knife-ear, too?" snapped a noble.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Velanna was being hold by a dwarven Warden

"Please, Velanna, by the stone! Calm down!"

Nathaniel slapped his own forehead from annoyance. "Oh Maker…"

"Told ya." Sigrun said as sighed heavily.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The young girl who was responsible for the whole Landsmeet, Saber, was now walking in the royal chambers of the castle.

Sten of the Bersaad, and Wynne, the adviser of King Alistair himself, were accompany her.

"How long is this going to take?" Mumbled Saber.

"Soon, child." Wynne said with her calm voice.

Saber looked at the old woman and then started again with her nervously walk.

"You're a qunari, right?" Saber said all the sudden.

"If you only can say the obviously, then perhaps it is wise to be silent."

"Forgive me. I never meant to insult you."

"Apologies accepted. It can't be helped, since you lived isolated."

"Hn. I have a question, for you and Wynne." Saber looked now towards Wynne and Sten.

"You knew my mother, right? Tell me, how was she, as a Grey Warden? I saw her the Commander and all, but never when she was younger. It made me curious."

"Your mother was a very brave woman."Wynne said. "May the Maker have her soul. Wynne laughed a bit. "She could be rather stubborn, too. "

"She was worthy to stand among the Berasaad."Sten said a bit stoic.

"I am glad to hear that. Thank you."

Saber hesitated for a moment. "Say… my mother and the King… how did they-?"

"Your mother and father were both Grey Wardens at the time, if you mean how they met." Wynne said gently.

"Uhm… oh! Mama never mentioned it. Only when she…" Saber looked painfully back at the memory of her dying mother. Shortly after her mother's dead, she was sent to the Circle of Magi, on her father's orders and ironically he was also the one who removed her.

"Your Mother wanted to avoid the trouble it might cause you."

"And yet, here I am…"Saber mumbled under her breath.

"It isn't easy, is it?" Wynn said.

"You don't have to tell me!" Saber said with a bit sarcasm. "I don't have the desire to become a _ruler_ of Ferelden! What the heck do I know from _ruling_? I can't even _rule _my dog!"

"Queen Anora and your Father shall teach you and learn you how to rule. I have heard good stories from your Commander."

"Psk, sure… I doubt that they will agree with the matter anyway."

The door went open and Nathaniel and Sighrun went into the chamber.

Saber looked up and was sort of eager to hear what the answer would be. She remained silent, but she wanted to scream, jump, anything to calm her nerves.

_Please Creators, Maker, Andraste, Peragons, Ancestors, anyone! Let the Landsmeet be against me!_

"Saber, they have decided…" Nathaniel said.

"The way you speak doesn't sound good." Saber said nervous.

"The Landsmeet has decided." Eamon's said throught the halls of the Palace.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The King and Queen were now sitting on their throne.

"_Do you see her, Anora?"_ whispered Alistair.

"_No, I think she would come soon."_

It had surprised Alistair that Anora would agree with the fact that his daughter he had with Lyna would become the next heir. But he supposed that this must be a way for Anora to say thank you towards Lyna.

And then she came. For the first time in six years he saw his daughter. She had the exact face of her mother. Proud and strong. Her dark long hair was in a long ponytail. She looked so much on her mother, that nobody would have thought that she was his daughter. The only thing that she had from her father was her left green eye. Her other eye was blue. And even if she was half human, she appeared to be more elven. Her ears had she sharp shape, although they were smaller than that from a full-blood elf. And her tattoo on her face makes clear she is from the Dalish. Alistair saw in his daughter the same strength as her mother, the woman who truly loved, even if it was never meant to be.

The memories of Lyna pained him still and he still thinks a lot about her. He sometimes wonders what would have had happened if he had remained as a Warden, and how his child would see him. Now, they were merely strangers to each other. He even heard that she called herself "Saber."

He was the one who gave his daughter her name. And it hurts a bit that she had changed her name. It also annoyed him.

_Saber… what kind of name is __**that?**_

Thank the Maker he still had his sense of humor.

He saw her grinning to one of the Wardens. Braska, he believed. The son of Oghren. Even if he never saw his daughter, that doesn't mean he doesn't know anything. In fact, he had forced the Wardens to deliver him a weekly report about her, which wasn't an easy task.

With the influence of Lyna and the connections he had with the Grey Wardens, he managed to convince them. Although, Weisshaupt has been complaining about the whole situation.

Alistair sighed heavily as it reminded him he still had to deal with that. They have been breathing in his neck for sixteen years now. Since the end the Blight actually. They still don't understand how Lyna and he survived the battle and Alistair wasn't going to explain it!

Saber grinned goofy at Braska, and he felt relieved that she had a small part of him eventually. He also saw Saber peeping at the cheese that stood on a table not far from him. He wanted to laugh out loud of joy, but held in and merely smiled.

He promised himself that when she came home he would spend a lot of time with her. Perhaps, they would finally be a family, like the one he always wanted. He smiled at the picture before him, but also felt sad when he realized that Lyna would never be a part of it.

_Lyna, love… _

He missed her smile and her voice. He regretted for everything he done against Lyna. This would be a chance to make it right.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Saber looked at the King and Queen.

She remembered her father a bit. When she was ten years she saw him momentarily. He was older then she remembered and his hair turned a bit grey.

Saber had no idea how to act in front of her father. She always figured that he must hate her… She is the bastard child of him and… a burden.

"Da'len, it's good to see you after all this time." Merethari said, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Aneth ara, Keeper. I am pleased to see you, too. How is it with the clan?"

"We all miss you, da'len"

"I'm glad to hear, and I miss you too." She said smiling. She hasn't seen her clan in years! She lived with them until she was six. She and her mother were part of the Dalish. That changed after her mother was asked to become the Warden-Commander.

Eamon came to Saber and greeted her friendly.

"Lord Eamon, how do you do? How is Connor doing?"

"Very good and thank you, my lady." Eamon said with a smile.

Saber remembered Eamon, from when she was ten. He was sort of… her Uncle. He hasn't changed at all. His grey hair a was still as grey as always and his beard was still… beardy.

Shortly, after her mother died, he was the one who took care for her in Redclife, like Alistair. She remained there until she was sent to the Circle. There, she became a pupil of his son Connor. She learned later that he also helped with removing her from the Circle. By Andraste, what did she hated that place!

Teagon came by too, her other sort of Uncle. Saber greeted him with joy. As a child, she also was fond of him. He always been kind to her and showed her the best magic tricks. Like the one with the thump!

"So… the Landsmeet..?" Asked Saber uncertain.

"It has been decided," Said Eamon tiredly. " First they want to see prove if your truly are capable to rule a country."

_THANK YOU! _Her inner mind screamed._ Al I have to do is screw it up!_

"You will be sent to the land of the shinobi."

And their stopped the dance of Joy. "I'm sorry, the what?" she asked confused. _Is it food? Cheese?_

"The Commander of the Grey shall explain it to you." He said as he putted a hand on her shoulder. He looked a bit concerned and Eamon walked away.

Saber now looked questioned at Nathaniel. He only sighed.

"Well, it is true…"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"It is a land far in the South, out of Thedas. It would at least take a couple a years before you reach those lands" Nathaniel explained.

"What are they hoping? That I walk myself death? If they don't want to make a heir, it's fine by me!" she exlaimed

"Listen, you are allowed to bring your.., spirit with you.

"I see… then what is the mission."

"There has been signs of new sort of darkspawn there." Nathaniel said.

"Remember the stories about the Architect?" Velanna spoke bitterly about the one who took her sister. "Those darkspawn there are kind of the same. They speak and they think…"

"That's… bad, right?" Saber said. "And what do I have to do?"

"You'll be sent there. Gather some information and get home." Nathaniel said.

"That's all?"

Nathaniel nodded, but warned her. "Don't underestimate those people. They aren't the same people as here in Thedas."

Saber raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"For example, they don't know Elves nor Dwarves. In fact, they believe they are merely fairytales."

"Lucky me then," she said sarcastic as she squirmed her ear.

"I hope you realize that what we are doing is strictly against the Grey Wardens code."

"Yeah…" mumbled Saber.

Nathaniel continued with speaking. "The only reason why we are allowed to be involved is because of the darkspawn."

"Great…" Saber exclaimed. "I am _sooo _dead! Please Sigrun, take care of my funeral will ya?"

Sigrun giggled a little.

"You will get a card near the area of Konoha. There you should be able to find your way. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, commander." Saber said seriously.

She frowned a bit and Nathaniel gave her the gesture to speak her mind.

"What if I fail?" she just realized that if she wanted to fail, she needed to know where she then will end up

"Then you can come back and stay by the Grey Wardens, of course."

Saber sighed in relief. "Then it's fine by me."

"I must warn you. The shinobi lands are in war now. And the people there… are bit suspicious by nature. Be on your guard. And don't forget, the Grey Wardens stand neutral. We don't pick a side, and so won't you."

"A war, huh? Sure makes it more fun, right? Who cares about peace? Screw that!"

"Sarcasm won't be the charm now."

"I am taking my mambari with me, and so is Mouse!"

"Fine by me." Nathaniel said casually. "Now it is time for you to go. Are you ready?"

"No, of course not!" Saber putted her hands on her hips. "I first need to pack a couple of things."

Nathaniel frowned at her for a moment. "Do you not wish to say something to your father?"

Saber looked surprised at the sudden comment and looked in the direction her father and his Queen sat. He was busy talking with Eamon and Anora.

"…No… I just want to leave." She said as her gaze lowered.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She stood on the roof of the palace.

All her companions and friends stood there to say goodbye.

"Come back alive, Saber!" said Braska, her best friend. When she lived in Amaranthine, they became friends. Oghren, his father visited her and Leliana and Zevran occasionally. Zevran had made jokes of Braska's name, since it meant something in Antiva.

She grinned at her dwarven friend. "Bras, you sooner find me dancing naked then I would be found death!"

He grinned back and his beard moved with his face.

"Be careful on the way, da'len." Velanna said. She had always took care of Saber, since they both were Dalish and Velanna was befriended with Lyna. Because of her, Saber was reminded of her Dalish heritage.

Saber nodded.

"And don't forget to bring a lot of ale, aye?" Oghren said while he drank another.

"Uhm- I doubt they have it." Saber said while her eye twitched. She saw Braska twitch as well at the comment his father made.

"Che, could try it. Anyway, be carefull. My son would miss his friend."

"I will"

Saber sighed. "Well then, I should hit the road."

Jimmy, the mambari, jumped exited.

Mouse, the spirit from the Fade sat on her shoulder.

"Are you certain, Saber?"

"We have little choice here."

Mouse jumped from her shoulder and turned into a giant hawk and waited for Saber. The spirit glanced at the dog.

"Is that thing going to sit on me? Great…"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay, this is the first part. It plays after a couple of years after the Blight. Yes Lyna, the dalish origin is the mother, and she is death, by the way. Alistair is the father and is married with Anora. Don't worry Morrigan, Lelianna, Shale and Zevran Fans, they will appear too. Especially Morrigan shall have a main part in this story.**

**Yes Next time Naruto world will be the main location and all. It will play in the same way as the manga. You shall see that the next time! And I shall do my best. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome in the World of the Shinobi**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Suigetsu, a water ninja from the Mist and Juugo, a Ninja from the Sound.

They were now surrounded by the Samurais of the Land of the Snow.

"Dammed…" whispered Suigetsu. No way he could defeat them all.

Juugo felt the sweat on his body. They had a resent attempt of escaping, but unfortunately, there were still too much of Samurais, and since they have a lack of Chakra because of their battle with the Raikage…

"If there is someone up there, please, just sent anyone here!"

Suddenly a strong wind came from above and a big shadow covered them.

"What the-" cursed a Samurai, but before he could finish his sentence, he and the other Samurais were blown away.

The dust of the snow covered the new intruders.

"Hmm, this place does not really match the description."

As the snow disappeared, the view became clear. Suigetsu and Juugo were looking surprised at the young girl who came out of the ground, before them.

"Maybe the map was wrong." Suggested Mouse who was still in his hawk form.

"Well, let's hope that! I don't want to walk the whole thing."

Jimmy whimpered softly as he jumped off. "Oh, don't worry boy. We are probably in the neighborhood, I hope."

Suigetsu and Juugo were still too surprised to say anything. Not only did this girl defeated a group of proud Samurais, she also talks to animals?

"At least you're not the only one, Juugo" Said Suigetsu dryly.

The girl now noticed the two men. "Aneth ara, strangers." She greeted and waved.

She walked towards then, and Suigetsu noticed that she had a stick and a bow on her back. She had dagger banded on her waist. No ordinary women. She was also quite small.

"I am looking for a Shemlen village called Konoha. Got any idea if it is near."

The man blinked surprised. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Suigetsu said unbelievable.

The girl looked confused and Suigetsu pointed behind her.

"By Andraste's flaming sword! What have I done!" she shrieked by the sight of the fallen samurais. Some were moaning in agony while others just looked with a quite confused face.

"Nice move…" Mouse said sarcastic and turned back to his mouse form.

" Forgive me. I never intended to hurt them."

"Hehe, no problem! Believe me! You surely helped us out there." Suigetsu said.

"What he is saying is that we were a bit of a pinch back then. I don't know how you did it, but we are very thankful."

Suigetsu turned and mumbled something.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing?" Juugo said annoyed.

"I am thanking Kami-sama."

"Kami-sama?" the girl asked confused. "Ugh.. never mind. My original question. Can you tell if I am near Konoha?'

"You must travel further north. Then you'll reach it." Juugo answered.

The girl nodded and flipped over her long brown hair.

"Ma serannas. I should be on my way then."

"Wait!" Suigetsu said. "You… you're not from here, are you?"

"No, I am from Ferelden, now goodbye." The girl said shortly and walked further.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Suigetsu now spreading the way. "What's your name?"

"Why are you interested in my name?"

"Just wanna know how to call our savior that was sent by Kami-sama."

"I am not sent by this_ Kami-sama? _And you my call me Saber, if you must. Now, if you have to excuse me…" Saber walked passed Suigetsu.

"My name is Suigetsu! Next to me is Juugo! Nice to meet you." Suigetsu yelled.

Saber just rolled her eyes and continued her way.

Juugo and Suigetsu watched Saber getting further away from them.

"Strange girl…" Suigetsu said. "But she saved our asses. I'm glad she didn't expected any reward!"

"That girl… had something strange…"

"If you mean her sense of manners, then yes."

"No, I mean that was something dark inside her. Something I have never felt before."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing she walked further, eh? But enough chit-chat. We must find Sasuke and Karin, if she is there."

Juugo nodded and they went on their way.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Is… this…Konoha?"

Saber looked at the fallen city. "What in the name of the Creators has happened here? I thought that Konoha was one of the biggest cities of the Shinobi Lands!"

"Well, it once was, but then some guy thought it was fun to blow up the whole city."

The voice behind Saber made her turn. Jimmy growled threatening .

"Hmm, you don't seem to come from this area. Great, more foreigners." A man with spiky black hair and a bandage over his nose.

"Aneth ara. May I ask who you are?"

"Aneth what? Wow, you really must be from some far away land. So, first you tell your name and what business you have here."

"Fair enough. I am called Saber, I am a Grey Warden from Ferelden, and I am here to investigate the darkspawn, but I need information first. I thought Konoha would be a good, since I was original sent here."

"Yeah sure! Darkspawn? Ferelden? Grey Warden? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Said the man sarcastically. "Leave, before something bad happens."

"You have no idea how tempting that is, but I have no intention of leaving and I think I am capable enough to stand against you, Shem."

"What? Why you little-" The man took a kunai and prepared himself.

Saber took her bow and Jimmy was already in the attack stance. Saber felt the mana from Mouse peeking up.

However, they were interrupted by others. Out of nowhere a puff of smoke came.

"Kotetsu, stand by. And you too, stranger." The shadow of two shapes were visible through the smoke.

The man who was called Kotetsu followed the order and so did Saber.

"What has happened here?" Said one of them.

The smoke disappeared and their appearance became clear.

One with a senbon in his mouth while the other had brown hair and bandana that covered his hair.

"Stranger, I don't know what business you have, but I shall recommend you to not use any weapons here, if you value your live." Said the one with the senbon. He glanced at Jimmy and growled. "And put the dog down, will ya? "

_These people are indeed suspicious by nature… _She thought sarcastically

"My apologies, I mean no harm. I am a Grey Warden from Ferelden, and my name is Saber. I only wish to look for resources of darkspawn."

"A Grey Warden, eh?" He said surprised. "Never thought I would see one. My name is Shiranui Genma, a Jōnin from Konohagakure."

"Good the know my order is known in these countries, unlike your friend, who didn't believe me."

Kotetsu was now looking away from embarrassment.

"How could I know?"He mumbled softly.

"I apologies one my partner's behavior. My name is Izumo Kamizuki"

"That's alright, my friend and well met." Saber laughed kindly. "Then I shouldn't shock you any further. Please, can I go my way?"

"Sorry miss, but we can't give the information you seek. As you can see is Konoha in stage of rebuilding. And we are in war."

"Yes, I already had that impression… well too bad then. Is there anything I can do here?"

Genma looked quite surprised at this. "Well yes, actually. We can use a couple of hands."

"Then I shall help, but do you mind if I use magic? It will faster the progress of rebuilding."

"Uhm.. sure?"

"Okay, maybe I am stupid, but I don't believe that magic exists! What are going to tell us next? That you're an elf?"

Saber took her staff and with a spell she restored a couple of buildings.

"And for your information, I **AM** an elf, Shem." She showed her ears.

Kotetsu was saying nothing with his mouth open.

"Please, just shut up before she's changing you in a toad."Izumo said with a sigh.

"Where to begin, Sir Genma?"

"Well…" he said as he looked around

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The sun was already settling down.

Saber helped some civilians with the water.

"Arigatou, now we can finally have streaming water in our houses." Said a woman.

"You're welcome."

Jimmy and Mouse were playing with some kids from the school. Not that Saber minded. In fact, it was quite a relieve that those kids didn't bug her about her ears.

But that didn't mean that Saber wasn't aware that she was being spied by three youngsters.

"Konohamaru-kun? Who is the lady?" Moegi asked.

"Don't know, but she is cool! Did you saw that? She just used… I don't know, but it's AWESOME! Hey maybe she can teach us! Than we can impress Naruto Nii Chan!"

Saber called the mambari and the spirit and walked towards Kotetsu and Izumo.

"I have completed the task. Is there anything I can do more?"

"Hm, nope, that's it for today." Izumo said.

Saber nodded, but she couldn't help to get annoyed by the young ninja's

Saber sighed. "Please come out already." She said annoyed.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Not you, but those three da'len. Please come out. I can feel your eyes pocking in my back."

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came out a bit hesitating.

"Konohamaru? Shouldn't you help?" Kotetsu said tiredly as his mind tried to figure out which prank his did _this_ time.

"Yeah, well, I just saw the new person and we wanted to find her?"

"Find me?" Saber asked

"Well, the whole village is talking about the girl who uses hocus pocus stuff, so well…"

"Ah, words are spreading fast…" Saber said a bit amused. "Well, yes. I use magic."

"Really? It's true? Can you teach me too? Naruto nii-san would be very impressed and, and-"

"I am sorry, but I can't teach you magic, since you are not a mage." she interupted him.

"Ah really? Not a tiny bit."

"Not even the tiniest bit of magic. Forget it."

Konohamaru looked disappointed. Saber felt a bit sorry for him.

"Here," she said and give him a dagger that was surrounded by ice.

"F-for me?" Konohamaru asked unbelievable.

"You can borrow it, until I wish it back. But for that time it is to impress this person and to keep you safe. This dagger has been enchanted, which means that it was changed with magic and lyrium. It is something.

"Wow, thank you!"

"The name is Fang. It has been made by the Dalish people, my people, and I am very attached with this dagger, so please be careful with it."

"I shall protect it with my live." and Konohamaru and Udon left.

"I hope he realize that the dagger should protect his life first," she mumbled.

Moegi however stayed and looked questionable at Saber.

"Yes, da'len? What's on your mind?"

"Your ears…"

"Ah is see. I am an elf. I know that my people don't exist in these lands, but it is true. Believing it is your decision however" Saber looked for a moment amused at Kotetsu, who looked away.

"That's awesome! Is that elf's that you speak? What does it mean?"

"Da'len means little child."

"Little- What?" Moegi said offended. "For your information, I am a kunoichi of Konoha!"

"Your merely a Genin…" said Kotetsu dryly.

Moegi pouted at his comment.

"Those terms don't say a thing to me," Said Saber." But shouldn't you go to your friends? Come on, shoo!"

Moegi smiled and then ran away. She stopped and waved at Saber, who waved back.

"Well, the Shems here are better than in Ferelden." Saber said with a faint smile.

Izumo knocked Kotetsu with his elbow.

"Saber-san?"

"What? Yes?"

Kotetsu cleared his troth. "My apologies for my behavior."

"About that thing? That's alright, I am used to it."

"Thank Kami-sama! For a moment I was afraid you would turn into something like toad!" Kotetsu said relieved and fell back on his chair. "You're not going to, right?"

"I don't think my commander would appreciate that." She answered with a chuckle.

"Well, let's treat you on some food, since you deserve it." Izumo said

"Thank you kindly but, you have to help me to pick something out. I didn't had the chance to observe your costumes in food and culture. Everything has been a bit… overwhelming…"

"Don't worry. Have you ever heard about, ramen? Dango? Or perhaps a simple bowl of rice."

"Uhh… no, but I would be honored to try."

"Honored to eat a crappy bowl of rice? That's lame." Kotetsu said teasing.

"Perhaps I am more in the mood for a lovely frog, right Sir Kotetsu?"

"Please don't."

"Oh, well. It is not the first time I shared a meal with Shems."

"May I ask what shems are?"

"You are"

"And literally it means..?"

"Running children."

"Excuse me?" Kotetsu said with a raised eyebrow.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So Saber," Genma said. "We must thank you for your help. Was the food well?"

"The food was… unique." She said as she carefully choose her words.

_I think the frog would have tasted better! Not that I could eat much with those damn sticks! Where was the bloody cheese?_

"But back to business. I must find some information or anything."

"Ah. I suggest you go to the Alliance. I shall give you a couple of documents, so that they would let you pass. But I must warn you that they may react suspicious."

"Yes, I noticed that…" she mumbled. "I shall leave tomorrow,"

"Good luck then."

She turned away but stopped then. Saber looked at Genma.

"You know, I can easily be a enemy, yet you take the risk to sent me to the Alliance."

Genma chuckled. "Believe, if you are an enemy, then I suggest to avoid the Alliance."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Saber was walking in the night through Konoha. She had left Mouse and Jimmy in the room of the inn she stayed.

_Hmm, this place isn't so bad. And the people are kind when they learn to know you. Even Kotetsu and Izumo were fun to be with._

It was a bit cold, and she had to leave her cape and hat in the hotel. Mouse loved sleeping in her Hat, and well, he just love being with that thing. Even during their travels he always is near the hat. According to him it was nicely soft and warm. And the cape was taken by Excalibur. And even with a miracle of the Creators, no way he would be pushed aside from the cape.

Saber shivered. _It's not as cold as at home..._

"You're not from here, are you?"

A voice behind Saber snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her and saw a girl with red hair and glasses.

"No, I 'm not."

"I… could sense it. You have no chakra, or at least something that's not from here."

" You… sensed… it?" Saber asked confused.

"Yes, my name is Karin by the way."

"Aneth ara, you may call me Saber."

Karin nodded. "So… what is it that I sense, then?"

Saber shook her shoulders. "Perhaps the magic, but-"

"Is it dark?" she interrupted her with a snapping tune.

Saber flinched a bit, but restored fast. "Ah I see. You must sense the taint then."

"The what?"

"Long story that doesn't concern you. Now forgive me, but I'll be on my way." Saber turned around and walked further.

"Wait! I… was just curious"

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two girls.

"Your ears… is it true what they say?" Karin said hesitating.

"Depends on what they are saying. If they say I am an Antivian whore, then I must disappoint you."

Karin laughed a bit. "No, if you are an elf."

"Yes, I am. But what about you? You're not from here either, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I heard some people say about a red haired girl, and… well… let's say that it wasn't very decent what they said."

"I see… you're right. I come from another shinobi land and I ended up here. It's because of…

She stopped talking.

"Never mind me, I should let you go on your way."

"Very well, Dareth shirall."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**The next day Saber left. Konohamaru was waving her goodbye, and before she went through the gates she said a small goodbye to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"To the Alliance, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grey Warden: The forbidden warrior**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Naruto Uzumaki.**

**(:.:)**

"WE CAN HOLD THEM ANY LONGER!"

"WE HAVE TO KEEP UP!"

Zetsu's, thousand of Zetsu's. they were crawling like ants. And they were far too many and far too strong for the army to hold them all.

Neji panted heavily.

"Damn it."

Kiba and Akamaru were fighting with all the strength they had, but it was hopeless. They were losing and they knew it. Shino tried to destroy them with the bugs, but the number that was killed, was nothing compared the whole number.

Another comrade fell and died.

The young Hyuga heir stood before them. She panted heavily and her hands trilled during her low chakra level. Another wave washed over her and she used her last bit of chakra to defend herself. The two lions on her fist slashed another Zetsu, but they disappeared. Out of exaction Hinata falls on her knees. She saw the Zetsu approaching her.

"This cannot be the end…" She whispers.

The Zetsu comes and is ready to use the final slash.

"I am not afraid…" she said to herself as she gathered her courage. She stood up and made herself ready. Somewhere she heard someone screaming her name.

She saw the Zetsu jumping at her. She closed her eyes, expecting to the pain, but it never came. She didn't dare to open her eyes. Then suddenly she hears a strange sound. The sound of a… flying dagger?

She heard how something hit the Zetsu and then she heard a new sound. Something very fast was approaching her.

She heard a groan behind her.

Hinata opened full of surprise her eyes, and saw someone with a bow standing across her. A young girl with a hat on. She had a tattoo across her face, and she was covered by blood. Next to her a dog. Not like Akamaru. It was something she couldn't place what kind of dog it was.

"Mouse! Now!" Roared the girl.

From her head a small light jumped and ran towards Hinata. Hinata putted defensibly her arms before her, and she felt a small wind. Something heavy landed on the ground, and there was a battle cry from a big animal.

Hinata turned herself and saw a huge lion. The lion ran towards the Zetsu's and slaughtered them , like they were nothing.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata looked up and saw the girl. She stuck out her hand, and Hinata took it.

"Y-yes…"

"Good," and with that she left. Her cape flew behind her, and she took her stick.

The dog followed her loyal, and they both faced the creatures.

"Mouse!" she yelled, and the lion ran up to her and now turned into a horse.

The girl climbed skillful on and she offered a hand to Hinata.

"We need you and those people out of here!"

"H-hai!" and Hinata took the hand and sat on the horse.

"Grab my shoulders, and don't let go! This is going to be a rough ride."

They went in gallop.

"Mouse, bring the girl safely back!"

"Yes! "

And the girl jumped off the horse.

"What are you doing?" Hinata screamed in panic.

"Don't worry young miss. Saber knows how to deal with it."

Hinata looked surprised again. First of all, the horse was talking.

"Saber?"

Hinata looked behind her and saw the girl fighting.

She was surrounded by the death bodies of the Zetsu's and she had a sword in her hand.

She killed them without mercy or hesitating.

_Who is she?_

**(:.:)**

Saber looked and saw that Mouse and the girl were now safe. She smiled satisfied.

_Well done, Mouse._

"Time to clean up this mess…"

Jimmy stood by her side, as always.

She grabbed one of the darkspawn and whispered a spell. She putted her hand on the head and then threw it away. The hand burned in his face and left him marked

_Okay, now all I have to do is running for my life._

The Zetsu who was marked looked confused, and then…

It's body became a huge explosion and dragged the others with him.

The army increased in numbers.

Saber stopped with running and smirked.

"I am not done yet!"

She turned her sword into the original staff.

_I hope this will do…_

She spoke a spell out and putted her staff in the air. The darkspawn were already running on her way.

But out of nowhere, a storm of ice and fire came.

"That shall stop you!" she screamed

The darkspawn died one by one, but Saber didn't had the time to relax. She sensed a big number of darkspawn behind and she ran as fast as she could

She saw that Mouse had turned in its original form. A knight with a giant Scythe. He was glowing proudly as always and was fighting bravely alongside Jimmy, trying to defend the humans, who were looking at surprise at the two.

Saber jumped and her body was now covered with lighting. She landed in the middle of a group of darkspawn but were blown away with a electric field.

_The Shems here really don't know a thing, huh?_

She looked at the darkspawn. One still crawled and Saber putted her sword through his skull.

_These really are darkspawn… I can sense their taint…_

**(:.:)**

"Wow! Did you saw that?" Kiba said excited.

Karui was just as excited as he was. "She just killed them!"

"T-that's her! The girl who saved me, Neji-nii san!"

Neji looked at her with his byakugan.

_No chakra at all… but there is something else in there…_

Strange markings and darkness flew through the veins of the girl.

_This girl… _he thought.

The girl used fire and ice, but it definitely weren't jutsu or any ninja art.

"Mouse! Drive them together!"

Mouse used his scythe and there was an enormous wind. The darkspawn was blown away from them. Saber quickly spoke a binding spell and the darkspawn was trapped.

Saber took her bow. She shoot one arrow in the air and a multiply arrows fell out of the air and killed the darkspawn.

One escaped and ran towards Saber. She turned her staff into her sword and with a elegant hit she cut of the Darkspawn's head.

Covered in blood, Saber analyzed the area. The remaining darkpawn pulled back.

"This are definitely darkspawn…" she mumbled.

_Is this a Blight?_

She then looked around and saw the humans. They were looking pretty dull and surprised.

"Aneth ara. My name is Saber and I am seeking the Ninja Alliance. Are you part of it?"

Some of them were blinking.

"Uhm.. y-yes, w-we are part of the Alliance." Hinata said.

"Good. Do not worry. I am not your enemy." Saber said calmly. She remembered the hostility of the Ninjas in Konoha. Approaching them calmly would be the safest way.

"You could say that! You just saved our ass there! I really thought I was going to die." Karui said. "And your sword technique… It was very impressive."

"Ma serannas."

"You are not from here…" Shino said.

_How observant of you… _Saber thought sarcastic as she raised a eyebrow.

"No, I am a Grey Warden from Ferelden. Killing these things is my job." And she pointed out at the death bodies of the Darkspawn.

"Darkspawn, eh?" Kiba said. "Here we call them Zetsu's. Or that's how he calls himself."

Saber looked surprised. "He… named himself?"

General Mifune and General Kitsuchi and his daughter Kurotsuchi jumped by.

"What… has happened here?" Mifune looked amazed at the bodies.

"Uh.. she did it." Kiba said pointing out at Saber.

"Yes, my name is Saber and I am responsible for this." Saber took a step forward.

_A brat like this one did this? _Kitsuchi thought.

"You're an ally then?" Mifune asked.

"I am only here to kill the darkspawn. I have no intentions to interfere with your war. But I do wish to enter your HQ if it is possible. Maybe I can find more information about these darkspawn."

"Very well, we shall bring you back." And Mifune leaded the way.

"Say, what is darkspawn?" Kiba whispered to Neji.

He shrugged his shoulders and they followed them back to the Headquarters.

What they didn't realize was that they were being watch by youngest member of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at Saber, the girl he didn't knew and yet already is forming a threat.

With his new sharingan he looked at the girl and glared.

_She defeated them is if they were nothing..._

_I don't care who she is, but she better don't stand in my way._

_But… she is strange… no chakra or anything, but there is something dark inside her. Something evil._

Sasuke smirked.

_This is going to be fun…_

**(:.:)**

They entered the HQ. Some of the squats had returned. Saber looked around and saw a lot of Ninja's. They were all staring at her, and she saw some of mumbling something.

"Wait here," Mifune said and he walked away, together with Kitsuchi.

Saber was standing awkwardly in the middle of the ninja's.

Jimmy looked a bit suspicious and Mouse didn't bother to get away from the velvet hat.

Saber sighed and just simply waited.

"Everyone!" Tenten screamed to Neji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Sakura, Lee, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji followed her, and greeted their friends.

"I am glad everyone is okay." Sakura said. She saw Saber and looked with a questionable look on her face.

"Who is she?"

"She is the heroine of the day!" Kiba said. "You had to see her! She was, BAM! And WOOSH! And AAH!"

Sakura looked with a confused face at the explanation that Kiba gave.

Neji sighed. "What he is trying to say is that that girl there defeated a big number of Zetsu's. I myself am admitting that it was quite impressive indeed. I never saw anything like that."

"S-she also saved my life." Hinata said as she pointed her fingers against each other shyly.

"Really? The power of youth most stream very strongly through her veins then! What is her name? She would be a honorable opponent!"

"What was her name again? Sera? Sarah? Sab-"

"Hey, you!"

Saber looked around and saw the young Kunoichi Karui. This time there was another guy with here.

"That's her, Omoi! The one who saved us!"

"Really? She doesn't look very strong… but what if she is the enemy, or what if she didn't show up and you would be dead? O-or what if she is now bringing information to the enemy and-"

"Will you shut up?" Karui shrieked and smacked Omoi's head.

Saber laughed a bit. "Don't worry. I am not here to interfere with your war, nor am I bringing any information towards the enemy."

"Agh, don't mind him. He is just stupid. My name is Karui and this is my teammate Omoi. We are h from the Land of the Clouds."

"Aneth ara. My name is Saber, from Ferelden."

"Yeah, I've never heard of that place." Said the girl with a nonchalant attitude. Saber tried to smile, but fails poorly.

_Strange people, those ninjas._

"Just wanna say thank for saving our asses and… well… thank you!"

"You're Welcome."

Kiba ran with Akamaru towards the girl and the others followed them out of curiosity. He stopped before them skillful and the dog next to him waggled happily.

"Hey, Sarag, Saba, I don't know what's your name, but thank you!" Kiba yelled. "And so is Akamaru."

"It's **SABER**. And your very welcome."

"Well, sure, but if you hadn't show up, I doubt we would be standing here now."

Saber scratched her head shyly. "No… I… am not that-"

"Is it true that you blow up a whole bunch of Zetsu's?" Lee asked. "Hinata-chan said you did."

"Zetsu's? I don't kn-"

"And what about those sword techniques? Karui said it was awesome."

"Well, that's not-"

"What were you using anyway? It was not chakra or something. I could see it with my byakuguan." The boy with white eyes said. A vein popped on her head. She tried to explain herself.

"It was-"

"Are you an ally or an enemy?"

"In Andraste's name, and for the mercy of the Creators! I am just an Elf who can only answer one question at the same time, damn it!" Saber shrieked.

There was a silence now.

"Excuse me? You're a what?"

Saber looked confused but then she understood it.

"Sorry, I forgot. You people only have humans. I am an Elf. Look!" Saber took her hat off and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her ear was pointy.

"Hmm, maybe you were simply born with misshaped ears…" Kiba suggested, but received a smack from Tenten.

"No, in Thedas we have Elves, as well as Dwarfs and Humans. In this land we do not exist any longer, but I am telling the truth."

"A-are you sure? Is this a joke?" Kiba said again and he was treated the get a new smack.

Saber laughed. "Funny. In Ferelden people recognize me immediately that I am an Elf, and yet here you people are doubting it."

"I am sorry! We never intended to offence you!" Sakura said while she glared at Kiba.

"It's alright. I am used it." Saber said smiling. "The people here asked the same question hundred times!"

"So… then why is an elf here?" Sakura asked.

Saber took a breath to answer it, but she was interrupted again.

"Grey Warden?" _ Why do they always interrupt people?_

Saber looked and saw someone whose right eye was covered. "My name is Ao, and I shall bring you to the Kaze's."

"Good, I am looking forward to it. We have a lot of things to discus."

"I must warn you. Try one trick and it will cost you."

"I understand. Let's get moving."

Saber waved goodbye and followed Ao.

"Oh, and the dog and the… other thing needs to stay here."

Saber shook her shoulders. She took Mouse from the hat and putted him on the ground.

"Stay here, and keep an eye on Jimmy."

Mouse groaned. "Fine…"

Jimmy whimpered softly.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be back soon."

Saber followed Ao and they went into building

**(:.:)**

"So you are _the_ Grey Warden?" Tsunade said. "Genma already informed us that you were heading our way. Thank you for your assistance anyway. I didn't expect that from someone of your order."

"Well, it's not usual, and I am not planning to."

"I see. My name is Tsunade, de Hokage of Konohagakure. Next to me are the Tsuchikage Onoiki from Iwagakure the land of, and the Raikage A of Kumogakure. Unfortunately are the Mizukage Mei from Kirigakure and Kazekage Gaara from Sunagakure are not here I'm afraid.

"Aneth ara. My name is Saber."

"I've overheard that you're an elf…" Tsunade said.

"Yes, I am. Have I been spied?"

"We had to know if you were the enemy or a friend."

"Don't worry. For all they know I am a simple traveler."

"I doubt that. But let's got to business. What do you wish?"

"I came here for information about the Darkspawn."

"Darkspawn?" Onoiki, the Tsuchikage said sneering. "Here? I have heard about that kind, but I never heard any of them here."

"Well, those green things over there. They are definitely darkspawn. I have only business with those creatures."

"Please explain." Tsunade said tiredly.

"I can sense the darkspawn because of the taint. That confirms it."

Saber narrowed her eyes and looked serious.

"I shall explain this ones, so please listen."

"Then let's wait for the other Kage's first."

Saber nodded and they waited.

**(:.:)**

After awhile Mei and Gaara came in and they listened to Saber.

"The duty of a Grey Warden is preventing the Blight." Saber started.

"A Blight is when an army of Darkspawn are heading towards battle, with an Archdemon who guides them. Darkspawn don't think. They are all empty vessels, who are listening to the Calling, the song from the Archdemon."

"So you suspect a Archdemon is here?" Gaara asked.

Saber shrugged . "Maybe." She looked concerned for a bit

Gaara frowned. "What?"

"The Archdemon… it is a dragon and a corrupted old God, or so they say. But it hasn't appeared once, right?"

"No, it has not, I think."

"But the darkspawn are doing this… like they are thinking on their own…"

She remembered what the others told her.

"As a Grey Warden I must stand neutral, so I shall make here and now clear I am not your ally. I only came here for the darkspawn. Further actions must be decided In Weisshaupt. In the meanwhile I shall stop the darkspawn as much as I can, but I cannot fight against your enemy."

"WHAT?" the Raikage exclaimed. "Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki are the one who are cooperating with those things! You have to fight them!"

"I can't unless this Uchiha Madara or Akatsuki would be a direct threat towards me or my order."

"We understand this, Grey Warden. We shall not burden you then with this task." Mei said.

"Thank you, Lady Mizukage. But if I may ask: what are your enemy's pursuing? "

"Changing your mind already?" The Raikage said sarcastic.

Saber shook her head. "Perhaps it has something to do with the Darkspawn"

"Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara are looking for Jinchūriki's, Tailed-Beasts of Chakra." Gaara explained.

"According from the information we have, he is trying to unlock the most powerful and dangerous Jinchūriki of all. The Ten-Tailed Beast. We always assumed that there only existed nine. Madara has seven Tailed-Beasts now. We have two Jinchūriki's now, the Eight-Tailed Beast and the Nine-Tailed Beast, but if Akatsuki lay their hands on them, then the consequences would be terrible …"

"These Jinchūriki's… are those humans?" Saber asked.

"I myself was once a host, but I was captured and lost it to Akatsuki…"

"I see… I am sorry." Saber said sincerely. "Is there any way for me the talk with those two?"

"Absolutely not!" the Raikage said. "We don't know this person!" He said towards the other Kage's. "Why should we trust you?"

"I can assure you I am not your enemy." Saber persuaded.

"The Warden defended our people, and she has proven she is trust worthy."Mifune said. "Raikage-sama, you should be thankful instead."

"But Grey Wardens don't have any aid in the Shinobi Lands." Tsuchikage said. "We don't know them. I can agree with the Raikage that trusting her would be difficult.

"I call for a vote, then. Who is for?"

The Mizukage, Kazekage, and Hokage putted up their hands.

"I cannot allow any to meet the Jinchūriki's!" exclaimed the Raikage.

"Then send one of your men with me. I only wish to speak with them nothing more."

"Fine, but you do something funny…"

**(:.:)**

The Kage's called their people who they trust the most.

"C! keep an eye on her." Mumbled the Raikage in which the young Jonin simply nodded

"Temari, you will be the one who is escorting her to. The rest of you should stay here."

Saber nodded and waited for her escorts to lead the way.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure you can let this girl walking in by the Jinchūriki?"

Tsunade frowned, and then smiled.

"She is okay. Let's get down to business again."

**(:.:)**

"Makers Breath! What in the Creators name is THAT?" Saber shrieked. Before her was a huge turtle, who had a seize of a small island.

"It's a animal from Kumogakure." Temari explained.

"The hiding place of the Jinchūriki's. Don't try anything." C said short.

"Don't worry, Ser C. I can understand why you people are suspicious. Once I am done I shall leave you people."

C wasn't convinced. "I am a sensor ninja. Ever heard about it?"

"I spoke to one not long ago."

"On the battlefield I could sense your presence, but it wasn't any other thing I have felt before…"

"Perhaps you sensed my magic, or the taint. I don't use your Chakra-stuff. In fact, I have never heard about it before I came here."

"What taint?"

"It's a long story which I am not planning to explain." She answered again. Damn, those people are curious!

C still looked suspicious. Saber sighed.

"Could you please stop glaring at me? If I do something, you have all the right to kill me. Does that answer reassure you?" Saber said tiredly.

"Just doing my job, miss."

Saber rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for his behavior. We are only being careful." Temari said.

They entered the turtle, which was a tropical paradise.

A man was running towards them.

"I could feel your presence a while ago. What is it."

"Motoi, there is someone who came to visit the Jinchūriki's." C greeted and pointed out at Saber.

The man called Motoi looked at Saber.

"Who is she?"

"My name is Saber, a Grey Warden from Ferelden."

"I thought you weren't from here. Ferelden, hey? You are pretty far from home."

"Yes, I am, but I have my reasons. So, can I talk to the Jinchūriki's?"

C and Temari nodded and Motoi leaded the way.

**(:.:)**

"Damn it! I failed again!" Naruto, the Nine-Tailed Beast screamed frustrated.

"Focus little Bro, or else it's never going to flow." Killer Bee sang, the Eight-Tailed Beast.

Saber looked at two surprised. _These two are of major importance of a war? The Shems here really are weird…_

"Oi Naruto! Bee-san! Someone came here to speak with you.

Saber looked at the two men and studied them carefully. The youngest one was blond with blue eyes and the older one was much bigger, and was wearing glasses.

"Did they brought ramen?"

Saber's eye brown twitched.

"Are these really-?"

"Yep, sometimes I don't believe it myself." Temari said chuckling. "But Uzumaki Naruto… is really something…"

Saber pulled an eye brown up.

The blond one was acting like a fool in her eyes.

"Tsk, sure…" she mumbled.

Naruto and Killer Bee walked towards them.

"What is it? I have a lot to do!" he looked frustrated and his surroundings was destroyed by some kind of power. Everything was torn into pieces.

"Aneth ara. My name is Saber." She said politely.

"Aneth- whata? Hey, are bringing me some ramen? Weird name you got there…"

Saber vein now plopped.

"I wish to talk to you. But first I would like to know your names."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he said.

Saber sweat dropped. "What in the name of Andraste? And you call my name strange? Never mind… and your name was..?"

"Killer Bee, Yeah!" Killer Bee putted his hand in form of horns.

Saber now turned at her escorts with a questionable look on her face. The only shook their shoulders.

"Well… care to answer some questions?" she asked with a fake smile.

Naruto shrugged, and listened.

Saber remembered that the Jinchūriki's have no clue about what's going on outside, so she must make her questions carefully. Or else… well, she rather not thought about it.

"Do you hear a voice out of nowhere?" it was directly and Naruto as well as Bee looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Uh.. no. you?" he asked Killer Bee.

"Nope." He answered.

"So you never heard anything? Not ever heard a voice or-or a song? Something?"

"No, I don't think so…" the blond one said.

"Never sensed something odd?"

"Only the food of yesterday."

Saber sighed with relief.

_Maybe it is time to go home then. I screwed up, right?_

"Thank you for your time. I have no further questions. Dareth shirall " Saber walked away leaving a confused Naruto and Bee.

"Were those serious questions?"

**(:.:)**

Saber walked towards Jimmy and saw he was without Mouse.

"Where is Mouse?"

"SABER!"

Saber looked and saw Mouse was being chased by dogs, and other animals. Mouse quickly climbed on Saber. The animals stopped before Saber.

"Those bloody mongrels have been chasing me ever since you left!" complained Mouse.

"Well, I have good news. We are going home."

"Already?" Mouse said surprised.

"There is not much lead or any help. I _screwed _up."

"… you're enjoying it, right?"

"Yep! No Princess title for me!" Saber grinded.

They were enjoying the idea of going home, but they were stopped when they brought someone back.

"Someone! Please help!"

A squat returned from the battlefield and one of them was carrying a women.

Saber ran towards it and helped them.

"W-who are you?" the ninja asked surprised.

"Does it matter?" Saber exclaimed. She was quickly using her magic on her.

"She is going to be okay, but she needs medical treatment right now!"

The ninja's brought their comrade away.

**(:.:)**

Later Saber has been called by Tsunade herself.

"That woman was Anko. " Tsunade explained.

"She is going to be alright. But she had information that is crucial for both of us."

Saber eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"We have the hiding place of Akatsuki. We are convinced that you may find what you seek."

_Greeeaaat…_

"Here is a map." Tsunade pushed it in her hands. "I can't do more."

"Ma serannas, Lady Tsunade. I shall be on my way now"

"Good luck, Warden."

Saber nodded and went on her way.

"Plan failed, eh?" Mouse teased.

Saber didn't react on it, but inside her she was cursing everyone in any language she can think of.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grey Warden: the Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 4:**

**Meeting Uchiha Sasuke **

**(:.:)**

"Medor vaedi, shor saes medor vyrdaes, eil shia air air mai pas thas? Medor vylol, medor Ferelden..." Cursed Saber.

"You know, it won't help," Mouse said casually.

Saber only growled as a response. Mouse laughed.

"I bet that I not going to find anything there! They are only using me so that I might defeat the this… this… Bandana? I don't even remember his name, but-"

"Yeah, yeah…" interrupted Mouse.

Jimmy barked happily as he bounced.

"Well, at least someone is happy." Saber sighed.

They were walking towards the location what has been signed on the map.

"Say, Saber?"

"What?"

"Did you sense it?"

Saber nodded. "Yes. I definitely sensed something. Those darkspawn. I never sensed any like this. They are different from the ones in Ferelden."

"Yeah, they are uglier too! Those things looked like… plants?"

Saber laughed. "It is almost funny, don't you think? Maybe they have a sense of humor !"

"Yeah! C'mon mongrel! Take the chamber-plant!" Mouse shouted to the mambari.

Jimmy only growled disapproving what made Saber and Mouse laugh more.

_They are coming towards us…_

Black Zetsu looked down at the girl.

_She is dangerous… I must warn Madara._

And the black Zetsu disappeared in the ground.

Saber stopped and looked around with a suspicious look on her face.

"What is it, Saber?"

"I just thought…" Saber then shacked her head. "No, never mind.

_I could've swore I felt a darkspawn near._

**(:.:)**

"Sasuke…"

Madara Uchiha, the feared enemy of the Shinobi's stood before Sasuke Uchiha, the walker of the lonely path and a missing-nin from Konohagakure.

"It is time to test your new sharingan, so I have a task for you that might interest you."

Sasuke remained silence, but Madara continued speaking.

"What can you tell us, Zetsu." Madara said.

Zetsu stepped out of the shadows.

"This one is a Grey Warden." Said Zetsu with his husky voice.

"A Grey Warden?" Sasuke asked

"Warriors from an very old order. They are legendary in the lands far from here."

Sasuke remained silent.

"She must be strong if she's allowed to join the Grey Wardens." Zetsu continued. "Only the best are allowed to be recruited and then it is still a question if they are strong enough to join their ranks."

"I have heard about this order…" Madara said darkly and turned from Black Zetsu and Sasuke. "Even I have great respect for this order. I faced once a Grey Warden. Very impressive, but if they have allied with the Kage's… That might be a problem…

Madara stopped talking and then turned towards Sasuke.

"I want you to eliminate this Warden, but do it discrete. We don't want to have the Wardens on our back. "

"Hn" Sasuke turned and walked away.

"Sasuke. I mean it." Sasuke stopped with walking.

"Don't underestimate this one."

Sasuke walked further and vanished in the darkness.

"I hope he is not foolish enough to do that…" mumbled Madara. "

"And if he's not?" Zetsu asked.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Then do whatever is necessary."

**(:.:)**

"Are we there yet?"

"For the one hundreds time, NO!"

"Why does it has to be so far? I am tired." Complained Mouse.

"YOU DON'T EVEN WALK! HOW IN THE MAKER'S NAME CAN YOU BE TIREDED?"

"I'm just saying it…"

Saber walked further, only to become more grumpier.

"Stupid Landsmeet…"

"Here you go again cursing the whole world. You know-"

"Just shut it, will ya?"

Mouse laughed. "How does it feel to be scowled by a mouse?"

"Miserably…" Saber mumbled.

Saber stopped suddenly.

"What?" asked Mouse.

Saber looked shocked.

'_Impossible…' _Saber thought.

"Can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

Mouse climbed lower and Saber putted her hand up. Mouse sat on her hand and looked at her questionable with his black eyes.

"The Veil… it's thin here…"

Mouse sat up and focused. "You're right. How's that possible?"

"The Veil is the line that separates the Fade from this world. The Veil becomes thinner if there are many death, or there's a lot of magic.

"How strange…" Mouse mumbled

Saber was disturbed by the idea.

'_Who is messing with the Fade? Is there a mage here?' _

Saber walked further while she was thinking deeply about the matter.

**(:.:)**

_I suppose this is the target…_

Sasuke looked at the girl he saw before.

_I knew she wasn't from here._

He remembered how she slaughtered the army.

_A Grey Warden… _

The girl was small, smaller than all the females he knew. She had a tattoo across her face, and even if she wore a hat, he could tell she had long dark hair. Her hound was still with her and followed his Master loyal.

_The Grey Warden… are a bunch of losers if they consider that powerful._

He remembered the sentence that Madara said to him

_We don't want to have the Wardens on our back._

Was he afraid of… that? A small young girl, lost in lands she didn't knew? He smirked wicked.

_I shall show them what real power is and not to mess with an Uchiha._

Sasuke jumped off with these thoughts and raced towards the girl.

**(:.:)**

"Saber, someone is approaching." Whispered Mouse.

Jimmy growled.

Saber nodded and took her bow.

"How strong is this one?" Saber asked Mouse.

"Pretty strong. He has some dark thing around him. Better be careful."

Saber looked around and was as silent as she could.

She could hear footsteps, who were going faster and faster. It came closer and closer.

_Now!_

Saber shot a arrow in the direction from the sound. Before she could blink her enemy had appeared. He had the arrow in his hand and a sword in the other.

Jimmy barked angrily and Saber felt the tension Mouse had formed.

"What do we do know?" Mouse whispered.

_I can't kill this guy… that would mean trouble for the Grey Wardens! Unless…_

"RUN!" Saber shouted and she did.

She knew the guy would follow her, but that was exactly her intention. If he would form a direct threat for her, than she has the full right to kill, not as a Grey Warden, but as a victim. She had no clue who he was. Heck, she didn't even knew how he looked, but she didn't care.

'_First kill, then ask,' _The first lesson her master Zevran taught her.

She ran, but suddenly she heard a sound that sounded like fire

Before she had the time to turn around, she saw black flames and she knew it would hit her.

Out of reflex she closed her eyes tight. Because of that, she stumbled and fell.

She never felt the hit and she knew Mouse had took the blow.

She opened her eyes and indeed, Mouse had took the blow. Saber recovered quickly and took her staff. She formed it into a sword.

_I hope I have enough daggers with me…_

She took her dagger from her mother, the Voice of Velvet. The dagger her mother got when she was the Commander of the Grey.

The appearance of the boy was still blur. He had something formed around him. I giant shield or something. It was something Saber never saw.

"Is this magic, Mouse?"

"No… this is something even I don't know. Same goes for those black flames."

Saber narrowed her eyes. She shoot a couple of arrows, but the arrows never hit the enemy.

'_This opponent won't be a easy one.' _

The giant now made a movement and Saber prepared herself. It had formed a arrow and fired it.

Mouse could luckily hold it.

"NOW, Saber!"

Saber ran towards the enemy. She felt a bit of fear to face something that was completely unknow by her, but she pushed it aside.

Black flames came again, but Saber warded it off by a magical shield. She kept running and she came nearer by the giant.

Saber already took a conclusion it was made of something indestructible.

_Thank the Maker I had to study so much when I was in the Circle!_

She remembered a spell that could make anything venerable. It was very old, but very useful in moment like these.

She whispered the spell over her sword and the sword began to shine by its magic.

"Don't turn me down now…"

Saber threw the sword and it hit the giant. There was nothing first, but then the giant began to crack.

First it formed a hole and the it slowly disappeared.

_I think it worked. _Saber thought triumphal.

Saber jumped with her dagger in her hand on the enemy. He draw his sword and countered her attack. They were now standing opposite of each other and Saber was faced with a couple of red eyes.

She jumped back and took her sword back. Saber ran away and signed to the mambari and the spirit to do the same.

The boy was fast however and followed her.

The boy tried to attack her with his sword and Saber hold it. She saw her chance. He left his legs defenseless. She hit his legs with her dagger and the boy let out growl. He fell on his knees.

'_This is my chance!_ 'Saber's mind screamed and she was swaying her sword to kill the boy before her.

But suddenly Saber sensed that familiar feeling and they were pushed away by a heavy pressure.

Saber as well as the boy fell.

_This is definitely magic._

Before them there was a darkspawn warlock. It fired magic, and Saber used her own magic towards it.

She looked if there was any way to escape, but they were now on the edge ravine. Saber looked again at the warlock and bit her lip. She was a bit tired from the fight and she didn't have a lot of mana left.

Behind her she heard screaming birds and saw that the boy formed lightning. Saber smirked and she did the same. They both fired a blue and purple lightning.

The darkspawn screamed and Saber knew it would die. Out of nowhere a darkness approached both of them and they were blown over the edge.

Saber heard the voice of Mouse, screaming her name.

She fell in something very cold and wet, and she couldn't breathe.

She was longed for air. She felt something pulling on her wrist and she was dragged above where she took a long breath.

She had to fight against the under flow of the river they fell in and she heard sometimes a curse from a male.

Sometimes she would go under water, only to long for air.

_This is not much different than my life…_

**(:.:)**

The boy and Saber somehow had reached to surface and they were now lying there exhausted.

"I… suggest… we have… a truce…" panted Saber.

The boy only nodded and panted.

"What… was that...?" the boy said breathless.

"I… need… air…first..!" she didn't felt to explain the whole thing. Since she had no breath for it, and it was this guy who attacked her out of nowhere.

After a while their breath became regular again and they laid there silently.

"You… defeated susano'o…"

Saber looked up and she knew he meant the giant.

"That's… impossible…" the boy continued. "No… one can…. defeat it."

Saber sighed. "Well, I just did… My name is Saber, if it's interest you. I hope you give me your name, since I at least want to know my enemy's name."

"Uchiha Sasuke…" he responded.

Saber nodded.

She sat up and she looked at boy now. Her blue and green eyes widened as he returned her gaze.

"Maker's Breath…" she whispered.

He only narrowed his eyes, who were now black again. _Great..._

"If you're trying to be clingy, then I'll kill you…" he treated.

Saber blinked and then her gaze turned angry.

"CLINGY?" she snapped. "YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST GUY I EVER SAW!"

Sasuke would lie if he said he wasn't surprised. "…Excuse me?" he said after a while

"You've heard me! Being attacked and almost defeated by you…" her face only turned angrier. "IT PISSES ME OFF!"

She stood up. "I hope you die, Duck-ass!" she shrieked.

Sasuke was stunned at the reaction and kept laying down. Saber wanted to walk away, but then felt something pulling on her wrist.

"WHAT IS IT-"

Saber 's voice decreased and Saber looked stunned at the sight. Sasuke did the same.

They saw that they were stuck with each other, literally.

A chain connected their wrists.

Saber and Sasuke looked at each other still stunned and then back at the chain.

"WHAT THE-?"

**(:.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grey Warden: The Forbidden Warrior.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Stuck!**

**(:.:)**

"You've got to be kidding me…" mumbled Saber. "And I have also lost my hat! Thank the Maker I still have my staff…" she mumbled to herself.

The boy, who was called Uchiha Sasuke, used his own jutsu, but it didn't work.

"Forget it, this chain has been made by dwarves and enchanted. No way it will break that easily." Saber said.

The boy looked up and his face was emotionless. she stood up and sighed.

"I suppose we are stuck with each other then." And she turned around.

Suddenly behind her she heard the same sound as before. Screaming birds. She turned around and saw that the boy came closer then he should. His hand was filled with lightning.

Saber avoided his hand, who was aimed at her heart and she caught his hand, with her right hand. Sasuke was surprised by her ability and Saber disabled his jutsu with magic. Sasuke tried to free his hand, but Saber had a good hold on him. For a moment they would stare and Sasuke glared at her, while Saber looked emotional at him.

"What? Surprised that I am not some weak woman as you thought I was

"Let my hand go…" he said.

"No," was her response. Saber could see his anger boiling in him, but Saber didn't care. "First, you shall listen to what I have to say."

Sasuke remained silent, but still glared.

"If you kill me, that would mean that you have to drag my body or at least the my hand with you forever."

Sasuke glared more, but eventually sighed and mumbled something as 'annoying.'

Saber let go of his arm, and spoke: "If we were in Ferelden, I would have said to go to Orzammar, but now…"

Saber frowned. "Well, I don't know much about this country, but perhaps you someone really strong." She said to Sasuke.

"I know someone who knows some and another." He replied. "But it will take a while before we reach its destiny."

"What about the Alliance? I am certain that there is some-"

"Not an option" Sasuke said short as he interrupter Saber.

"Why?" Saber questioned.

"Because I said so."

Saber raised a brown. "I suppose that there isn't any other solution."

Sasuke smirked triumphal for a moment but fast changed back in his emotionless self.

Saber looked at the chain.

"The darkspawn really have a strange sense of humor…" she mumbled. She remembered the conversation she had with Mouse and now was praying that Mouse and Jimmy will be alright.

Sasuke himself was deeply angry, since his attack at Konoha has been halted… again. He was very annoyed and it only angrier him more.

"Let's go." Saber said and both set forward.

**(:.:)**

Saber and Sasuke hadn't said a word since they traveled. Saber didn't mind. She was already annoyed enough by the strange looks people gave her. Besides, she has always enjoyed silence.

Sasuke however was very curious about this person who came out of nowhere. But he was trying his best to suppress it.

Without his own conscious, he was staring at her, and what most stood out was, expect her tattoo, her ears. They were strange shaped, and bluntly said, pointy. Somehow it reminded him of clown-ears.

"Do you always stare like that?" she snapped.

"Huh?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts.

"If you have something to say, then say it. But for the Creators, stop staring at me!"

"Hn," was his only response.

Saber ignored him as they walked further and there was only silence. He still looked at her silently in the corner of his eye. He was still wandering something. Sasuke's curiosity won eventually.

"Your ears…" he began.

"Well, for elves they are very small, but for humans very big. You probably think it's weird, as anyone else here. "

"I didn't mean-"

"Tsk, don't worry about it. In fact, did you know that real elven ears were bigger?"

Instead of being released of his curiosity he only became more.

"An elf?"

"Yes, we exist…" she answered tiredly. It became annoying how everyone reacts like that.

"I never knew they existed."

"Well, you're not the only one. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, as I told you before." He said annoyed and sighed.

"I know that. I mean, why did you attack me and where do you come from. I can tell you are a ninja."

"Hn."

Saber twitched it his short answer. "Good explanation, thank you. And by the way, I believe that Hn must be a beautiful place." She said sarcastic.

"Where do you come from and why are you here?" he continued as if she never asked the question.

"Are you mocking me? I have no desire to answer those questions, if you don't answer mine."

"Your annoying."

"And you are an ugly duck, but you don't hear me complain either."

Sasuke looked confused at this comment. "A duck?"

"Your hair… it looks like a duck ass." Saber explained and she patted her own head to show what she means.

Sasuke twitched and could hardly believe that this girl almost defeated him.

"Your childish… and your ears looks clownish."

Saber was surprised at him, as he smirked mockingly.

"What? And who's childish now?"

They both glared at each other.

"I hate you, Uchiha. You better can sleep with one eye, Duck." Saber threaded the boy.

"Are you going to answer my question or what, Clown?" he said as he ignored her threat.

Saber groaned. "I do not wish to speak with you any further. Let me be."

They both remained silent stubbornly as they walked further.

They eventually arrived in a small village where they would spend the night in an inn.

They ate there something, which made Saber almost gag. And eventually went off to sleep.

"Great…" Sasuke mumbled.

It was a small room and with only one bed. "You take the bed." He declared simply.

"Ah, what a gentle men." She responded mockingly. "I hope my ears did the trick."

"Don't worry, as long as it's dark I don't see them." He answered back.

"I am sooo pleased. But anyway, you can take the bed. I don't need your charity."

"You, take the bed, now…" he commanded.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Sasuke shacked his head annoyed. "Stupid clown…" he mumbled under his breath, and laid in the bed.

Saber sat next to the bed. She was used to sleep on the ground. This will be no different. Saber closed her eyes and almost fell in sleep.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Saber growled as she was disturbed. She glared at the boy, who was facing her with his back.

"Are you always this talkative?"

"No." he answered short.

Saber sighed and sat on the bed. She was silent for a moment and then sighed again. "What do you wish to know?"

Sasuke sat up, but still didn't face her. "Tell me more about your people."

"My people?"

"You know. The Elves? He said and still faced her with his back.

"Oh that! Well, my mother was Dalish and all, but I wasn't born among them."

Sasuke turned around and Saber saw it hit his interest. "What's that?"

"It's a clan from Elves that are trying to live as their ancestors lived and they seek out their lost past. They live to code Vir Tanadahl, The Way of the Tree Trees. "

"Lost past?" asked Sasuke with his eyebrow shot up.

"It's a long story. I doubt it would interest you."

"Please, go on." Persuaded he. He sat up and crossed his legs.

Saber frowned at his reaction. "I'm impressed. Not many humans show interest in the history of Elves… why?"

Sasuke shook his shoulder. "I suppose… that it made me curious…"

"… Very well." She said with a sigh.

Saber searched in her memory for the story line.

"Long ago, my people wasn't connected with the shemlen, the humans. We were a great and proud civilization with our own culture. Those people were even immortal."

Sasuke looked questionable at this.

"We became very old and we never aged. We lived in harmony with nature and followed the Elven pantheon. But that changed when we encountered the first shemlen, the humans. The mages from the Tevinter Imperium. The Elves became more friendly with the humans and we traded. But soon it was discovered that breeding with humans produced only human babies. And for the first time, my people began to age and die. They feared this and they tried to withdraw the contact with humans."

"They didn't took this well, huh?" Sasuke said.

"No, they invaded our first home, Elvhenan and enslaved my people. The price was high. We lost our immortality and so the Gods forsake us."

"So you're not immortal anymore?"

"No, nobody has been since that time."

Sasuke hesitated for awhile. "The elves… are they still- you know, slaves?"

"Not in Ferelden. Some in Orlais and Antiva, but they live in luxury, or so they say. In Tervinter they still have the traditional form of slavery."

"The Elven slaves were among the most fervent supporters of the Prophetess Andraste's uprising against the Tevinter Imperium. The elves joined Andraste in her quest to depose the Tevinter magisters, and they were rewarded for their loyalty by being granted land in the Dales upon Andraste's victory. Ironically, though the elven slaves won Andraste's favor, it was the Chantry which was responsible for the second downfall of the only known elf from the time of Andraste was named Shartan."

"Who is this Andraste?"

"The Bide of the Maker, or so the Chantry say."

"Oh…" Sasuke said dry.

Saber chuckled. "Yeah, I thought that too."

"In the Dales, the elves created a second elven homeland and began to restore the lost lore and culture of Elvhenan, including the worship of their former Gods. For some years, humans loyal to Andraste's memory respected their elven allies. But over the generations and as the Chant of Light and the religion of the Maker spread throughout human nations, the diplomatic relationships between the Dales and surrounding human nations turned cold, as the elves refused to be converted. The Chantry eventually led an Exalted March against the elves, claiming they had been attacked by the Dales. As the Dales fell and the elves had to abandon their second homeland, their culture was irrevocably schismed. Many elves accepted the terms of their human aggressors, going to live in the Alienages inside human cities and worshipping the Maker. Those elves who resisted became the nomadic Dalish, maintaining the worship of the elven gods and continuing their efforts to recover the lost culture of Elvhenan. "

Saber sighed. "And that is how we Elves has ended up as second-class citizens."

Sasuke felt some pity towards her. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It happened long ago. I wasn't born as a Dalish, and I have lost little."

"Before you became a Grey Warden?" interrupted Sasuke.

"Uh… yes… How did you know?" Saber can't remember she ever said that to him.

_Shit. _"News is traveling fast, now go on." Sasuke lied.

"As I said before, I wasn't born as a Dalish, but my mother was. They believe they must and can restore their lost lore. And when a dah'len, a child, becomes a adult he or she gets a tattoo on her face with their chosen God and to be separated from humans and flat-ears, elves who live in the Alienages. But enough of this. I cannot reveal more about the Dalish. Valanna would kill me."

"Did your mother taught you this?"

Saber shook her head. "My mother died when I was very young. She never got the chance."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you. That was interesting. But I just wanna ask one-"

Saber waved with her hand and went back to sleep.

Sasuke looked annoyed and sighed. He still had some questions.

He was determined to ask more tomorrow. And eventually went to sleep.

**(:.:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 6**

**Living in the shadows**

**(:.:)**

"So, your saying that this… Granny Cat can help us? Saber was quite surprised when Sasuke told her about the person they seek. An old woman who lives with her granddaughter and many cats in a district that once belonged to his family. Saber was imagining how that woman should look like.

_Maybe she has cat-ears, or maybe a tail. People here are different from Ferelden… or maybe she has- _

"I still have some questions." Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

"Again? Are you always this curious. You are reminding me of newborn puppy. Except a puppy is cute and you… well…"

"Shut up clown and answer my questions." Snapped Sasuke.

"Tsk, I have told you what there is." Saber glared. "Besides, you never answered my questions, Duck-ass."

"Saber…" warned Sasuke.

"Don't think you can threat me, Uchiha! I have faced too much for that! I suggest we move one."

Saber walked stubborn further. Not that she could walk much further since they were still chained at each, but at least she created as much as possible distance between them.

Sasuke sighed annoyed. "Fine, what is your question?"

Saber looked over her shoulder annoyed. "Why did you attack me? I had no business with you. In fact, I didn't even knew you. Why?"

"Because I was ordered to."

**()**

"A Grey Wardenyou say?"

"Yes, be careful. I don't want her to interrupt my plan." Madara answered Kabuto. The young who looked more like a snake now, was grinning sickly.

"How marvelous. Is it a mage? I always wanted to experiment with a body of a mage…"

"Don't underestimate her. She maybe dead now, but we haven't heard about Sasuke. Zetsu said that the both fell off a cliff. She must be strong if she is a match against Sasuke."

"Too bad… I wanted to have my revenge on Sasuke, but if he's that, then it's fine by me."

Kabuto frowned. "If Lord Orochimaru-sama would live… he would be interested in the Wardens body."

Madara looked suspiciously at him. "What do you intend to do?"

"This girl… if she is stronger that Sasuke-kun… she may be the perfect host for Orochimaru-sama spirit. Perhaps I could-"

"I said no." commanded Madara. "If you want to anger the Order of the Grey, you can do that in your own time, but not now. We have a war to win, and that won't happen if the Grey Wardens or allies with the Kage's."

"Hn, fine. But now that Sasuke-kun is dead, why should I be with you?"

"If you don't I'll kill you." Madara stated. "Besides, nothing is certain about Sasuke. The lad could still be alive."

Kabuto chuckled. "We'll see."

**(:.:)**

Meanwhile in the Ninja Alliance. The war was still going on. Mouse and Excalibur had returned to the Alliance, since their Master went missing.

Mouse and Excalibur were placed by the Jinchūriki's. Naruto, as well as Killer Bee, were anxious that they were imprisoned inside the Turtle island.

"Ugh… how long will they keep us here?" Naruto complained. "What the heck is going on anyway outside." Naruto continued again with his training to control the Kyuubi, which wasn't easy. Every time he felt he would growl in annoyance.

Mouse, who was the only one who could talk, was forbidden to tell them what was going on out there. But he had his own worries, as did the mambari, who was less cheerful than before.

Naruto saw that and decided to try to cheer them up.

"C'mon, man! I'm sure that she is okay." He said while petting the dog.

"I don't know… that guy was pretty strong. And they fell deep… I couldn't even sense her… she is alive but…"

"Maybe… she is lost!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Or maybe she is been held hostage by that black haired ninja, or or-"

"How did he look like?" Naruto interrupted. Killer Bee's attention was also aimed at Mouse.

"Who?"

"The guy who attacked you of course!"

"Oh, that one. Let's see…. He had black spiky hair, and strange red eyes… a bit strange…" described Mouse while he was remembering the man who attacked them.

"What else?" Naruto persuaded

Mouse remembered a sign on the boy's back.

"He also had a symbol on his back… a circle? A…uhm… a fan! Yeah, that's the right word!"

"Are you sure?"

Mouse nodded.

Naruto bit down on his lip. _Damn you, Sasuke!_

"Do you know this person? The one who attacked our friend and mistress?"

Naruto turned and walked away silently, what answered the question of Mouse.

"Hey, where are you going?" Killer Bee shouted.

"I'm going to look for them." Naruto wanted to continue his walk, but was being stopped by Motoi.

"I cannot allow that."

"But my friend-"

"No" Motoi interrupted him. He started to think what he should say. "You still… have to finish your mission!"

"Really? I thought I already finished it."

"N-no! Uhm… because of the earthquake… the ecosystem has changed! You have to make a report about it!"

"Ah, not again!" exclaimed Naruto frustrated.

_Phew, save for now!_

Naruto then heard something. Something he had never heard before.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

Motoi looked surprised. "Hear what?"

"A song, of course!" Naruto listened, but Motoi looked at him confused.

"I can hear it too, fool. It's… beautiful… and very rhythmic… yeah!" Killer Bee said.

"What? I'm not hearing a thing." Motoi said, but then shacked his head and mumbled something as crazy.

"Pretty song…" mumbled Naruto. It was almost if he was in a trance. But then it stopped, and left them confused.

**(:.:)**

Saber looked around, but saw no one.

_Who… sang that song?_

It was a high song with voice from a woman. It was beautiful. Almost hypnotic. But then it stopped and Saber saw no one except Sasuke. And he definitely wasn't singing.

Saber frowned. _Is this… the Calling?_

"What are you doing?" Saber snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked a couple times.

"It's nothing. Just imagining things…" Saber gave him a small smile. "How long will it take before we're there?"

"Ah, it will take one or two days. But you're so damn slow-"

"I am not slow!" interrupted Saber.

"Tsk, if you were a shinobi, then the enemy would have killed in the minute. Look at you!" pointed at her. "You're wearing to much weapons. A bow, a dagger and a weird… stick? I don't know what the-"

"It's called a staff… moron…" mumbled Saber.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He scowled. " Your moving too slow. Normally I would run and jump from tree to tree, but-"

"First of all, I am not a shinobi, so I don't care if I am to _slow_ for your kind, and secondly, if you want to run then do! I can catch up with you!"

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "Are you… sure?"

Saber nodded. "I don't know with what kind of woman you were before, but we Fereldens believe a women should just be as strong as any man. Eventually the enemy doesn't care if you're a man of women. It's going to kill you anyway. "

"Well, you don't look that strong…"

"For your information, I have kicked your ass and-"

"No, you didn't." Sasuke interrupted cold.

Saber twitched. "Yes I did. Remember-"

"No , I don't remember."

"What? How can you not-"

"Let's move on." Sasuke interrupted her again and started running. Saber was forced to end the discussion and muttered some curses.

After a while, Sasuke was surprised she could keep up with his speed. He was quite fast, and many acknowledged him for that. But Saber didn't seem to have any problem with that.

_Grey Wardens are only the best, eh?_ He thought with a smirk.

They stopped and Sasuke looked in the trees. "If we continue in the trees, we'll be faster and better shadowed."

Saber looked at the trees, and frowned. "Do we have to?"

Sasuke smirked mockingly. "Don't tell me you can't. It's what even children can do."

Saber glared at him and Sasuke stared back amused.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can manage…" Saber looked worried for a moment. "But how do we get in there anyway? I am not going to climb like some monkey!"

"For a Grey Warden, you can't do much." Sasuke replied.

Saber glared at him again. "Well, what do _you_ suggest we do?"

Sasuke smirked mockingly and putted one foot on the tree. Saber looked surprised at his action. Then he putted his next feet up and he stood against the tree. Saber stared with wide eyes at Sasuke.

"How did you do that?" Saber circled around Sasuke. "Look at you! Your standing against the tree!"

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "It's a basic technique, you know. Nothing impressive. If one can't master this, then one should not call himself a shinobi."

"I am impressed. I admit that. Say, where did you learn it?"

Sasuke remained silent and his eyes darkened. He one of his first lessons with Team 7. But before the feeling of joy could completely return, Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"I learned it long ago, but it doesn't matter anymore." He replied. It really didn't matter anymore. Saber raised a eyebrow, but then shacked her shoulders. She putted her feet against the tree.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I am trying what you're doing. I wish to learn it too." Saber putted her other feet against the tree, but she fell immediately on her butt.

"Idiot clown." Sasuke scowled as Saber groaned in pain. Sasuke jumped off and offered her a hand. "You can just learn this in a couple minutes. You need years of dedicating training, and then it still depends on your talent."

"Well, then teach me!" Saber said as she stood up.

"No." was Sasuke answer. "You can never learn to control a chakra system, since you don't have one."

"Oh, I see…" Saber said a bit disappointed.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, we'll walk the path."

Saber looked at him surprised and then smiled. "You're not so bad, you know. For a shem at least."

"Hn." Was his only reply and Saber wanted to continue walking, but was being stopped by Sasuke, as he took her shoulder. Saber looked behind her.

"I have to warn you. We are about to enter the land of Sound… and we might get ambushed by some shinobi."

Saber narrowed her eyes. "Why would they?"

"Let's say… I did something there…"

Saber hesitated to ask. "What… did you-"

"Is it important? I only want to warn you, nothing more. Let's go on already. We are wasting daylight here."

"Do you always interrupt people?" she snapped as he interrupted her once again. "Fine be like that! And I take back what I said! Your just as bad as always! Stupid Duck-ass!"

Saber walked stubbornly and mumbled some curses under her breath. Sasuke sighed and walked beside her. The chain that forced them to be together rang softly.

Sasuke looked at her waist as she rambled one. There was a nice dagger on it. Sasuke was always fascinated with swords and stuff. Without hesitation he took the dagger.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" shrieked Saber. Sasuke held it high in the air as he studied it. Saber was at least one and a half cup smaller then he was. She desperately tried to take it back.

"Nice sword. How did you get it?" he asked.

"Give it back, Uchiha." He heard a very harsh voice and saw Saber with a scowl look. "You have no right to touch my stuff. Give it back."

Sasuke saw behind the anger a bit of panic and he handed over the dagger.

"Tsk. You don't have to panic or anything."

Saber took the dagger and gazed on it. "Don't underestimate the worth of this dagger…"

Saber remembered the day she got it and what they told her. Since that day she cherished it with her whole heart. She putted the dagger back on her waist.

Sasuke looked at her with a bit of arrogant face. Saber noticed this, but decided to ignore it. The continued their path silently once again.

"Why is that knife important?" Sasuke interrupted the silence. Saber rolled her eyes. Was this guy always so talkative?

"I don't feel like explaining to you." She responded with a mocking voice.

Sasuke grunted in disapprove and looked away, but annoyed for the fact she used the same tactic he used on her. Saber smirked in satisfaction.

**()**

Finally entered the Land of Sound. Sasuke still had clear memories of this place. When he set his fist on this land. Where he had learned to be cold and trained until his body cried in pain and his hands bled from overwork. It was here he killed the man who gave him his first taste of power.

The decided to sit and rest a bit. They still remained silent. She sat next to him.

Sasuke glanced at her, while she didn't notice. And he still wondered what secrets she was having. What darkness she held. If she had trained just as much as he, since she was tougher than he would admit. Normally he wouldn't care, but this girl carried something, graceful and comfortable.

_Perhaps because she was so different from all I have seen. Perhaps because she is an Elf, perhaps because she's from a foreign land, or perhaps-_

He thoughts were disturbed when he heard her voice.

"We should head out. We still have a long way to travel. Have you rested enough?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Uh… yeah… I suppose…"

Saber raised a eyebrow. "What are you spacing out? Come, we have much to do and little time."

Saber stood up and offered a hand to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at questionable. Saber sighed impatiently and jerked him up.

"I don't need your help!" he snapped.

Saber shacked her head and frowned. "Listen," she said as calm as she could. "We have to work together. If we don't-"

"I don't need you, nor anyone-"

"Will you shut up?" she snapped. "I don't like this as much as you do. But this is how it is, so stop acting childish and grow up! We _have_ to work together!"

Sasuke was reminded once again at the words of his sensei, and his time with his teammates. His jaw clenched and Saber noticed it. But before she could speak further, Sasuke suddenly smacked his hand over Saber's mouth.

"Mmpf mpf mmppfg?" she tried to say: "What the heck?"

"Quiet! I think there is someone here…" he hissed.

Saber blinked but then nodded. He removed his hand and they looked suspiciously around. They were surrounded by trees, so it wasn't easy for Saber to detect a enemy. Saber glanced at Sasuke and she saw that his dark eyes had changed in red eyes.

_Those eyes... what are they?_

Sasuke eyes analyses the area. There was definitely something there and it approached them fast. Saber took her bow and putted an arrow on it.

"They are here…" whispered Sasuke.

They were ambushed. Saber knew it was no Darkspawn, so there was no reason to kill. She was certain that those were ninja's. the way they moved and the use of their weapons confirmed this.

Saber shoot arrows what hit a couple of ninja's in their legs and shoulders, but suddenly her hand was jerked away. She looked at her hand and remembered the chains. Sasuke used his sword, but the reaction of that was that Saber's hand followed his movement.

_Damn… _Saber thought. They couldn't move her hand freely, which made things a bit more difficult. Sasuke frowned and clenched his jaw.

Sasuke used his mangekyou sharingan, and casted the unusual black flames. Saber wondered how he casted the black flames, and how truly powerful they were. Saber heard a grunt of pain, and she looked at Sasuke. He held his hand against his eye, and there was a small trail of blood over his face. Saber remembered that he had that earlier when he attacked her.

The other ninja's were slowed down by their attacks, but they had to make a different plan. Sasuke was panting heavenly. Saber took her staff. They were dodging there shurikens and kunai's that were thrown in their way.

"If we work together, we can make through." She said. Sasuke looked silently at Saber. "I have a plan…, but I need your help."

Sasuke still stared at her, but then nodded.

"I can paralyze them with a spell for a couple of seconds, perhaps 30 or 40 seconds. In that time we have to eliminate them."

Sasuke took his sword and stood ready. Saber mumbled the spell and held her staff high in the air. A energy shock cam free, and for a moment every ninja was paralyzed.

Saber quickly turned her staff into a long sword and took her dagger. Saber looked at Sasuke. "Don't kill them." She statted.

"Hn." He remembered how he said that to Suigetsu. Now he was the one who needed to be remembered of mercy. How ironic.

They ran towards them. They moved at the same direction. Saber hit them, but not deadly. Surprisingly Sasuke did the same. When they hit the last one of them, they stood still.

"Well, not bad for the first time!" said Saber grinning. Sasuke held a satisfied smirk. Saber turned her staff back. "And nobody died! Good job!"

There were some moans and grunts from pain, but they would be fine. She wanted to continue their walk, but suddenly she heard a sound behind her. Saber turned around and before she could blink, she felt herself being stabbed in the shoulder. She fell on the ground, while gripping her shoulder. She quickly stood up, and Sasuke stopped the ninja from a further attack. Sasuke used with his left hand a chidori. But the chidori manipulated the chain and flowed over its steel. Saber quickly used her own lightning spell so that the lightning manipulated both sides of the chain. Sasuke and Saber moved forward and wrapped the chain around the ninja. Because of the lightning it became as sharp as it could and cut the ninja in half. His blood was splattered against them and flowed on the earth. The ground became red and his lower body fell on the ground. His upper body flied for a moment in the air, but then felt heavy on the ground.

Saber fell on the ground and looked stunned at the dead body from the man. She no looked better at him and saw that the shinobi was wearing headband with a music note.

"Shinobi from the sound…" mumbled Sasuke. Saber still panted a little. Sasuke whipped the blood from his face and then turned towards Saber.

"Show me your shoulder." He commanded. Her purple mage robe-dress was covered with blood by her shoulder. Saber's hand clasped the wound, but she made no movement to remove her hand.

"Don't worry about it, really! I am fine." She said smiling. Sasuke only grunted annoyed and removed her hand by force.

"HEY!" exclaimed Saber. Sasuke looked at her shoulder and was surprised what he saw. The wound was already healing and slowly the skin closed.

"See? I told you I'm fine."

_This is the same as Naruto's…_ he remembered the time when he and Naruto fought each other. He hit him with his chidori right through the heart, but he healed just as fast as Saber.

"How is this possible?" he asked suspicious.

Saber shrugged. "I always had that, but I can't really tell why. Maybe it's because of my magic, but nobody can confirm this." She stood up and wiped some dirt from her cloths.

"Or perhaps you indeed have something powerful." Saber stopped her movement and looked at Sasuke.

Saber raised her brown eyebrow. "I can assure you, I don't use blood magic or anything."

"Who says it's magic?" Sasuke smirked. "Perhaps you and I aren't that different. We both use the power of darkness and closed our eyes for the light."

Saber knew for a part what he meant, but she also knew it didn't appeal to her. "You and I are in nothing the same. It's true that I have darkness inside me, and we both choose for it."

She thought about the day she accepted the taint. "But I did it to help others, unlike you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We both have our own way to follow, and I don't own you any explanation as you don't own one to me." She continued.

Saber and Sasuke faced each other, but Sasuke saw something different in her eyes, among the darkness: Courage.

Saber broke the gaze and Sasuke mumbled that they should move.

**(:.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Grey Warden: The Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 7**

**Zevran and Leliana.**

**(:.:)**

"We here…" mumbled Saber. She was used to travel long, but she still was glad that they finally arrived. They were in a abandoned city, and many houses and building were standing lonely, since nobody cared to live in them.

They and entered one of the buildings and Sasuke leaded the way, in the dark tunnels.

"Say Saber…" Sasuke said as he broke the silence.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Do you like… cats?" he asked as Sasuke scratched his head.

Saber was surprised by his question. "Sure? I think…"

Sasuke stopped walking, and Saber almost bumped into his back. "I see… then I hope you have no problems with these two." He said as he pointed before him.

"Nya!" The sound echoed through the tunnels and Saber looked over Sasuke shoulders.

"Sasuke-chan! What I surprise!"

Before them stood two cats. Saber's eyes wide open as she stared at the two cats.

"Hello Denka, Hina…" greeted Sasuke.

"Nya! You have a new friend?" Hina said.

"T-the c-cats..!" stuttered Saber. She pointed at them, and Sasuke raised a eyebrow.

"What? I thought you said you had no problem with cats."

Saber smacked him on the head with her fist. "They talk! And they wear clothes!" she shrieked. "By the Flaming sword of Andraste, are they possessed? An abomination?

"Eh? You are not from here, girl?" the cat asked with the blue kimono. Sasuke rubbed his head and growled.

"N-no, cat. Sir. Cat ?" Saber wasn't sure how to call a talking cat. "I-I'm from Ferelden."

"Don't know it, but sounds far away."

"Granny Cat perhaps knows it, Nya?" the cat with the pink kimono said.

Saber nodded dull. They followed the cats. She still didn't trusted the talking animals, and stayed close to Sasuke, much of his displease.

"Do you have to be so clingy?" he snapped. Saber hold his arm in a stranglehold. "You know magic, elves, dwarves, and I-don't-know-what-else, but you don't know a ninja cat?"

"Well, forgive me, Sir!" she snapped. The cats glanced at their direction questionable, and Saber flinched.

"What are you so scared- let go!" Sasuke tried to push her away, but she only held him tighter.

"How do I know that those… things- how am I sure they are not hungry demons! Waiting and preying on a mage, as myself?"

"What? Have you lost you-" he interrupted himself. "No, never mind. I assure you, these are not demons." Sasuke sighed.

"Well… I'm going to stay like this." As Saber glanced at their arms. Sasuke twitched at the idea. "Just in case… that they are…"

Sasuke growled and they followed the cats. Under his breath he mumbled "coward," and Saber would glare at him.

**(:.:)**

"So… you have returned once again." The Grandma cat stated.

"Yes Nekobaa." Sasuke said. Saber sat silently, but felt more comfortable, now she was certain that Denka and Hina were no demons. She gently petted a cat that planted itself on her lap. An another girl joined the room and greeted Sasuke friendly.

"So, what can I do for you, kid? I'm certain that Tamaki and I can help you. So what do you need? Weapons? Clothes? Medicine?"

"No, we… hoped for your knowledge…" Sasuke said.

Grandma frowned at his request. Saber sighed and tilted her arm. It showed the chain.

"This is… interesting." She stated dry.

"Please, Lady cat, can you do something?" Saber pleaded.

Grandma cat took the chain. "Impossible good steel you have here…" she mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That was the whole reason why they couldn't break it!

"And lyrium…"

"You know lyrium, Ma'am?" Saber asked. Nobody knew it before in these lands.

"Yes, the chain… I'm sorry, but I can't help. I have nothing here that can break it."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and Saber sighed tiredly.

"But," Grandma Cat continued. "I know someone who maybe can help you."

Sasuke and Saber looked up and waited for the old woman's answer.

"In this city, a maleficar lives here."

Saber narrowed her eyes. "A maleficar? Here?"

"I'm sorry, but a what?" Sasuke asked while frowning.

"A maleficar, a mage ran away from the Circle of Magi, and… a dangerous one." Saber explained. "When a mage ran away from the Circle, it is a apostate, but a maleficar, those are the one who uses forbidden magical arts, like blood magic, or something like that."

"Blood magic?" Sasuke said interested. "What does that do?"

Saber looked suspicious.

"It might make me..." Sasuke tried to search for the right words. "…stronger."

Saber still frowned. "Blood magic is very dark magic. The kind that can take over someone's mind and corrupt them into a abomination, someone who's being possessed by a demon."

Saber broke her gaze with him and turned towards Grandma Cat. She asked where they could find that maleficar.

"…But I suggest you two should spend the night here." Grandma Cat's voice disturbed his thoughts and he blinked for a moment.

"Yes." He responded.

**(:.:)**

"Don't peak, Uchiha, or I'll kill you."

Saber was standing in the shower, while Sasuke stood outside, with only his arm inside the little cabin. Saber longed for a long time for a shower.

"Didn't you miss it? A simple, but such a nicely warm shower?" Saber asked as she enjoyed the warm water.

Sasuke didn't respond on this.

"What? Don't tell me you're some nasty kid who hates to shower. Because if you do, then I am regretting that I slept in the same room with you."

All what Sasuke did was sighing.

"Say, are you not embarrassed? I mean, I'm a girl, you're a guy, I'm showering, you're waiting outside… Isn't the famously ancient male instinct pocking you?"

"No, not really…"

"…Really?"

"Really."

"…oh."

"What? Should I be afraid when it is my turn?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"What? Maker's Breath, how could you think that? " Saber answered defensive.

She turned off the shower. "Hey, give me a towel, and do not peak!"

Sasuke gave her one as he faced her with his back.

"Thank you!"

They spoke no words for awhile and the only sound that there was, was the sound from the towel.

"… what happened to your family?" she suddenly asked.

"They are dead. There is no need for you to know more."

"I see… what happened?"

Sasuke's eyes closed slightly. His dark eyes was seeing his past, and all his pain, but he didn't say anything for awhile.

"Forget what I asked. I never intended to force it out of you…"

Saber putted on her cloths. "If you wish, you can go. And don't worry, I wo-"

"What happened to your family?" Sasuke question interrupted Saber.

"Question's again? What are trying to do? Writing a whole book?" Saber responded amused, which Sasuke reacted with a annoyed sigh.

"My mother was killed when I was 5 years…" she said with a soft voice.

"I see…" Sasuke said plain. It wasn't like he didn't knew how it was, but he passed the stage of pity long ago.

"I don't clearly remember how, but what's the point to dwell in the past, right?" she chuckled. "Hear me, like some old woman."

"If you ever found out what killed your mother, what would you do?"

Saber smirked amused. "Nothing, I suppose."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "You do not wish to avenge your mother's death?"

"No. it's not like she returns with that…"

Sasuke didn't respond on that comment and continued with his actions.

**(:.:)**

"But, did you grow up alone?"

"No,I grew up in Amaranthine by my father's orders, so-

"Wait, your father?" Sasuke interrupted her. "Why didn't he raised you?"

Saber gaze changed to cold. "My father… is just some human noble "

Sasuke didn't knew what to say. When he lost his family, he lost them all, with nobody left to take care of him, but Saber… she had a father, who abandoned her. He had a family who loved him, even his own farther, how cool and sometimes cold he was, Sasuke was never abandoned by him.

"Can't blame him though…" Saber said quietly.

Sasuke looked surprised at that statement.

"I mean… my mother was an Elf and a from a Dalish clan, an outcast from the world. And my father is the Ki-" Saber stopped suddenly with her sentence.

_My father is the King from Ferelden…_

"A noble from Ferelden. It is already a scandal when a common man and elf are having children, so imagine what people say about the situation from my parents." She said with a small laugh.

"Saber… I'm sorry…" he truly felt pity on her situation, and that hasn't happened since a long time.

"Don't be. It had its benefits." She stated as she shrugged her shoulders. "I have seen a lot from the world. I lived and I've met many people from different origins and even with my mother gone, and the absence of my father, I am never truly alone."

Sasuke eyes grew wide at her statement. "…why?"

Saber smiled absently. She remembered all the things she saw trough her life, her friends, her new family, all of them. "Because the only one who becomes lonely, are the ones who refused to have bonds."

Sasuke scowled at her words. "That's bullshit and you know it. Sometimes one is forced to stay in the darkness, since there is nothing left in the light."

Saber flinched at his hard words. She stared at him for a moment and then lowered her head. "… I am not denying, that it is lonely sometimes… and sometimes even cruel, but…"

She lifted her head and smiled. "…But I will never live in darkness!"

"Tsk. Your acting like a child. Sometimes we need to sacrifice for the greater good."

Saber frowned at his words. Maybe even angry. "When people say these things I'm wondering. Do they say that for others… or for themselves?"

Sasuke looked emotionless, but he knew what she meant.

…_Did you do all of this for your clan… or for yourself…_

**(:.:)**

The man with the snake's blood couldn't believe it when he heard the news from a couple of Sound ninja's. He hurried towards Madara, who was planning the next step in his plan.

"Madara! I must apologize." He said.

Madara remained silent and Kabuto continued with talking. "You were right. Sasuke-kun is still alive!"

"Hn, as expected… where is he?"

"The circumstances are a bit… rare…" Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "The Grey Warden and he… they both are alive, but they are chained…"

"Chained?" Madara said a bit surprised. "In a way like, they are stuck with each other?"

Kabuto nodded. "They crossed over the land of the Sound, and eyewitnesses were clearly describing about two young people chained by a chain."

"Hmm… I see… this makes things… difficult… Zetsu!"

"Out of the ground the black Zetsu came. "You called?" he said with his husky voice.

"Call your mistress. I have something I wish to discuss with her."

"As you wish…" and he disappeared.

"So, I am finally going to meet the one who has allied with you…" Kabuto said.

"Don't piss her off, if you value your life. She is the one who controlling all the Zetsu's, or as they call it the Darkspawn."

The door opened and a someone entered. It wasn't very clear who, but it was clearly it was a woman.

"Hello Madara… you called?" she said with a beautiful voice, so soft as the summers rain.

"How does things proceed with the Jinchūriki's?" he asked.

"They soon will come to me, as they hear my song…"

Madara nodded. "Have you heard about the Grey Warden?"

The woman chuckled. "They can sense me… and I can sense them. I have noticed her a long time ago. But don't worry… soon she will come to me, and once again… I shall become one and the Warden... she will be mine."

"I have a request, though…" Madara continued. "The Warden, and my pupil, they are chained with each other. I want you to free them, and bring Uchiha Sasuke back."

The woman snorted. "Tsk. Don't command me, human! I couldn't care less about your pup! I am interested in the Warden. If he stands in my way, I'll kill him! Remember that well."

The woman turned and was preparing herself to leave."But… since my little pet is stuck with such unworthy thing… I shall free them."

And with those words she left.

**(:.:)**

"So, you can't use that blood magic thing, right?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

They were heading to the runaway maleficar.

Saber looked at Sasuke. "No… it's very dangerous. Once a mage is possessed by a demon, than your screwed, and I mean really screwed! Once one becomes a abomination, one losses all humanity. "

"Which means..?"

"It means that there are only two cures. You die, or a mage enters the Fade and faces the demon."

"Fade?"

"A place where we dream." Saber explained. "People like you, with no magic talents, they don't remember it, but mages, we remember that."

"So the Fade is a dream world?" Sasuke said sarcastic and he couldn't believe that seriously.

"Sort of, but it is full of spirits… and demons which are attracted towards mages."

"Hn… that sounds more like it…" he mumbled. "And the difference between a spirit and demon is…?"

"A spirit are first of all not evil, and all, but the most important thing is, they don't desire anything, like demons do."

While they passed many abandon houses, Sasuke looked questionable at her explanation.

"A spirit will never desire to leave the Fade, unlike a demon. You could say that demons are… jealous on mortals."

After a while they reached the house of Jowan. The house was just as much abandoned as any other houses here. There was no sign of life. Slowly and carefully they entered the house.

"Hello?" Saber said with a loud voice. No one responded. The house was filled with old furniture. It was obvious that it was used by someone.

"Perhaps he had to leave…" mumbled Saber disappointed. Sasuke looked around with his sharingan, but he didn't detect anyone, which disappointed him deeply.

"So much for that option." He fell on a chair and was thinking about what any other options could be. Perhaps Madara… or maybe even the Alliance. He doubted that they would be pleased to see them. He softly cursed under his breath.

Saber was standing next to him, leaning against the wall. "What should we do now?"

**(:.:)**

Naruto was becoming nuts. For a long time now he was hearing a song, a voice. It was calling for him, and for Killer Bee. They had already figured it was because they are Jinchūriki's, but it was driving him insane. He can't focus on anything. Not even on his training!

Sometimes it becomes so bad he puts his hand on his ears. He cursed under his breath softly. When will this torment end?

Sometimes he hears it when he sleeps and in his dreams he is being haunted by the voice. He is surrounded by darkness he can't conquer.

_What is going on? I never had this before! _He thought frustrated. He then remembered the Elven girl. He remembered she asked if he heard some kind of voice. Her _pets_ were here too.

Since her visit this whole thing started. What the heck is going on anyway? They won't let them outside anymore. Almost if they are hiding something. What are they hiding?

He remembered the Elven girl, the promise he made towards Sasuke, the disappearance of Captain Yamato and the song… it is too much!

_I'm going and find out what the heck is going on!_

And he listened to the song and followed it's traces.

Motoi wasn't paying much attention at the moment and Naruto saw his chance. "Time to get out of here… " he mumbled.

He walked out of the cave and left the Turtle island. He followed the song's voice and listened to all the words it whispered.

**(:.:)**

It had been a couple of days since their failed search. Sasuke and Saber both had no clue where to start now. They stayed a couple days by Grandma Cat, but now they were preparing to leave.

"Well, I suppose I should get used to your company…" mumbled Saber. Sasuke didn't respond on that, but she knew he was just as irritated by the idea as she was.

She cursed in Elven. _This is even worse… I always thought I was going to die young, but now I am going to die young and I am dragging some human with me!_

She sighed at the idea and cursed once again. _Suddenly I feel like drinking a bottle of ale… or ten…_

They said their farewell towards Grandma Cat and they went on their way.

"We could chop of someone's arm," suggested Saber mockingly. "I doesn't sound that bad. I suggest you're the best option."

"And why is that?"

"I am a archer, so I need both my hands. You are a sword men, so you can use one hand."

"Hn."

"That's not even a word!" exclaimed Saber.

"Fine! NO!" Sasuke grumbled something.

Saber laughed. "I bet your _girlfriend_ would be shocked once you return home!"

"I don't have one." He said blankly. "And I'm not interested in one."

"Really? Hmm… strange…"

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye.

"I mean, have you ever noticed the girls around you? They are drooling like dogs around you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes by the idea. Kami, what did he hated those kind of girls.

"Hn…"

"Perhaps that is indeed the best answer." Laughed Saber and patted on the back of Sasuke. "Neither I had that kind of person and neither am I interested in it. I never had time for that kind of stuff. Training, you know…"

Sasuke nodded and remembered his own busy training schedules and his own plans in life. Love never had any place in it, and would probably never have.

"So… where are we heading now?" Saber asked.

Sasuke shuddered his shoulders. "I'm out of ideas."

"Oh balls…" mumbled Saber. She had no clue where to look, except… back in Thedas. But that was miles away. "Balls…" Mumbled Saber again.

Sasuke suddenly stopped with walking and looked suspiciously round. "Someone is here…" he whispered.

Saber memories from the bandits that attacked them was still fresh. She took her staff. They heard rustle not far from them.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and took his katana. Saber prepared her magic. A shadow was approaching them and fast.

Two figures jumped out and Sasuke ran at them and Saber followed. He slammed his katana in one of the figures, but he was stopped by a hand.

"My, my… eager, aren't we?" said the voice with a accent. Saber recognized it immediately. _Impossible… _she thought.

"Ciao cara. Bello vederti!"

Sasuke didn't understood any word the man said, but it was clear he was talking towards Saber , since he heard her gasp.

"Zevran! Che ci fai qui?" she responded surprised.

Sasuke's wrist was still held by this Zevran. "Let me go." He said with a glare.

"Of course," and he let him go.

Sasuke took a couple steps back and looked between the man and Saber . "You know him?"

"Yes, he trained me! He particular raised me! Together with-"

"With me." Interrupted a woman's voice with another accent. Saber and Sasuke looked passed Zevran.

"Leliana!" exclaimed Saber. "Both of you… what are you doing here?" she said with a smile.

They started to talk in languages Sasuke didn't understood. Suddenly he felt himself out of the place.

"Questo è Sasuke Uchiha! C'est Sasuke Uchiha!" by the mention of his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Saber. He simply nodded.

"I introduced you. This is Zevran and Leliana." She said towards Sasuke.

"How do you do?" Leliana said.

Saber chuckled. "These two raised me in Amaranthine, before I became a Warden. We lived in the city, since Virgil's Keep was only for the Grey Wardens. When I became 15, I became a Warden. But before that time, they trained and raised me."

"Ah my dear. The good old times." Zevran snickered. "But I can see that you have trouble." And he pointed at the chain.

Saber and Sasuke sighed heavy. "And the only way to break is probably only in Thedas."

"Hmm… well, finish this off fast and then come home. We can go to the Circle or to Orzammar." Leliana said. "Zevran and I have tracked down a horde of Darkspawn."

Saber nodded. "Understood. It's not like we can change the situation now…" she turned to Sasuke. "Are you okay with this?"

Sasuke nodded. "Can't wait." He said sarcastic.

"Good, here is a map and directions." Leliana gave Saber a piece of paper. "You know, your father sent us and was very worried about your well-being. And as Ki-"

"Yeah yeah!" interrupted Saber her quickly, which Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Zevran and Leliana looked worried for a moment, and Saber simply smiled.

"I know… okay?" Saber said quietly. "But I cannot worry about that…"

"Very well…" Zevran sighed. He pushed a kiss on her forehead and Leliana gave her a warm hug.

"Please be careful" Leliana said. "I would be very sad if something happened to you."

Saber nodded. "I promise I'll come home soon." She pointed at Sasuke. "And I'll drag him with me, if I have to do that."

Leliana smiled. "Be careful, pup."

Zevran and Leliana made a gesture to leave.

"Je t'aime!" Leliana said.

"Je t'aime trop!" She responded and they left. Sasuke looked surprised at her.

"What? Never heard of Antivia and Orlais?"

"…No."

"No need for you to know." She didn't feel to exclaim it all and looked at the map they got from Zevran and Leliana. "Let's see… is it far from here?" she showed the map towards Sasuke and he looked at it.

"It's close by." He declared.

"Okay then. Let's finish this, and afterwards…" Saber hesitating looked at Sasuke. "The chance is big that we need to travel back to Thedas."

Sasuke was irritated by the whole crappy situation and it messed up his whole plan to destroy Konoha, but he realized that it was necessary. "Yeah, I know, but I don't have much choice. I am not planning to drag you my whole life with me."

Saber chuckled. "Glad we agree on this point."

"Well, then, Sasuke… lead the way."

**(:.:)**

**t's been awhile, ey? Finally done! Please! REVIEW! Sasuke's rol will become smaller and Naruto's rol bigger. Sakura shall make a bigger roll and all. By the way, Morrigan shall make a entrance too! So for all Morrigan fans: She returns! **

**Next time:**

**Chapter 8: In Uthenera**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Grey Warden: The Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 8: In Uthenera**

**(:.:)**

"Let's stop here, Sasuke." Saber put down her weapon. "It's going to be dark and believe me, you don't want to face darkspawn in the dark."

Sasuke nodded. "Darkspawn… what are they?"

"Very simple. We don't know."

Sasuke frowned at the answer.

"According to the Chantry, it is the hubris of men that brought the darkspawn upon the world. They teach that when the magisters of the old Tevinter Imperium entered the Golden City, they offended the Maker, and brought corruption to it. They were cast out, transformed into the hideous monsters known as darkspawn, and forced to flee the light of the sun, retreating into the Deep Roads."

"And the truth?"

"We have no clue where to come from. But what we can say for sure is that darkspawn need an Archdemon to become active. Without it, they simply are clueless aiming monsters. If they are in hordes, as they do now, then we are speaking of a Blight."

"Are they here?"

"That thing that chained us." She said dryly and held her arm up to show the chain. "Although, they look different than the ones from in Ferelden. These look like a… plant… very strange form. I can think of at least ten better!"

_A plant… _Sasuke thought. Her remembered Zetsu. _Is he a darkspawn?_

"Do they talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm… some. When my mother lived, she had encountered some talking ones, or so my commander told me. But it isn't important anymore. Why?"

"Just curious." Mumbled he. Saber shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's make a fire. Your little trick can help us."

"You mean my kanton jutsu?"

"Yeah, that. Of course I can use my magic, but today I am lazy, so you do it."

Sasuke growled annoyed. He and Saber collected some wood, and when the fire was down, they sat down.

"I have been thinking…" Sasuke said. Saber looked up and waited for him to speak further.

"You said that when a elf and a human have a child together, it always is a human."

"You are wondering why I am an elf, right?" concluded Saber. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, first of all, my ears are smaller than a full-blood elf. They have the form yes, but they are smaller. And I'm a bit taller than a Elven woman but my eyes aren't so big." She said.

"I see."

"Well, not many people know that my father was a human."

"Really?"

Saber nodded. "The relationship between my parents was… complicated. But my father is now married with another woman, shortly before I was born."

Sasuke knew where this was going. "Your father… he was-"

"I don't know." She interrupted bluntly. "And I don't care. All I wish is peace, but now, here I am."

"Your mission is to investigate the darkspawn, I suppose."

"Yes, and once I'm done, I'm out of here."

"Really? Where are going then?"

"I was planning to go to Orlais, or Antiva. Maybe the Free Marches. I don't know yet."

"You're not returning home?"

"No, I don't think so. There is nothing left for me there."

Sasuke frowned. "I had the impression you loved your home."

"I do, but there is simply nothing left for me there." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, you have no right to speak to me like that. You ran away from home. Am I right?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, but I don't love the place. In the first place it was where I grew up. Nothing more."

"And the second?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment and Saber saw it. "What?"

"I am… from Konoha…"

"Konoha? I know that place. I visited not so long ago."

"Well, I ran away because of my brother…" Sasuke said and suddenly in his eyes was his exhaustion reflected. "I went to a man, a enemy of Konoha, who promised me power… to kill my brother."

A horrible feeling went through Saber and she looked shocked. "Killing your brother? Why?"

"I always believed that my brother, Uchiha Itachi killed my clan. My mother and my father. I was the only one left…"

Saber looked at him with pity, and which Sasuke snapped at. "Don't look at me like that! I don't need your pitiful looks. I managed fine! I am still here!"

"But… it was lonely, right?"

"Sometimes, but that's what made me stronger."

"Really?" she said with a sarcastic tune. "Sounds depressing."

Sasuke glared at her. "What about you? What made you strong?"

Saber smirked. "I trained until my body cried in agony."

She could still remember the harsh training of Lelianna and Zevran. How her hands and feet hurt until they start bleeding. How she hated to practice her aim with a bow and knife and how she hated it when she lost against her teachers with sparring.

"Maker, when I think about it, my limbs are already trembling with fear." She said as she pretended to tremble in fear. "Anyway, I don't consider myself as amazingly strong."

"But you're a Grey Warden, right? Those are only the best."

"I am definitely not that strong. Anyway, continue with your story. You're trying to push it away. What was your second reason to run away from Konoha?"

"Well, after I killed my brother, I found out about the truth."

Saber frowned. "What is it?"

Sasuke's anger was visible in his eyes. "It was Konoha… who ordered my brother to kill the Uchiha clan."

Saber remained silent for a moment. She looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke snorted. "It doesn't matter anymore… my brother, my family… they are all dead." He stared at the fire and then continued speaking. "I am left all alone in here and Konoha is going to pay the price."

Sasuke glanced at Saber and saw her smiling kindly. "What are you smiling about?" he snapped.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for trusting me enough to share this."

Sasuke was surprised by her words. Her eyes didn't reflected pity, nor sadness. She looked at him with kindness and grace. And instead of saying it was okay or any of those useless words, she was grateful to hear his story.

"You must be lonely, right? And… you may not admit it, but you're still mourning about the loss of your clan." she said quietly. Sasuke looked in the fire for a moment.

"What's the point to cry, when there's nothing that can bring them back? No, I refuse to stand still and do nothing!"

Saber putted her hand on his shoulder and Sasuke looked at her hand. He felt a calmness in his bones. He had forgotten how that felt.

"I shall tell you what they told me when I lost my mother." She said. "Leiliana told me that death is only the beginning. We shouldn't fear it, nor hate it. One day we must return our earthly to the earth and allow our spirits to be free and go to the Beyond or to return to the Maker's side."

Sasuke remained silent and listened.

Saber closed her eyes and remembered every note and every word. "In Uthenera." She whispered.

She opened her eyes and her blue-green eyes met that dark ones. "It means the long sleep. It's one of the songs sing when one of the Dalish clan dies."

Saber let go of his shoulder and stared in the fire. She took a breath and sang softly.

Hahren na melana sahlin  
>Emma ir abelas<br>Souver'inan isala hamin  
>Vhenan him dor'felas<br>In Uthenera na revas

Sasuke listed to the young elf's song. He could feel the comfort and peace from the song. A feeling he had forgotten how it felt.

Vir sulahn'nehn  
>Vir dirthera<br>Vir samahl la numin  
>Vir lath sa'vunin<p>

She stopped and looked in the fire. She remembered how those words brought her consolation and how much support she got from it.

"It is a beautiful sentiment…" Sasuke said quietly.

Saber nodded. "One that brings peach and hope for the grieving."

Sasuke smiled at the thought. "You know… maybe… I wasn't always alone…" he mumbled. "I… have friends, back home…"

"I never doubted it." She said laughing.

Sasuke remembered his last meeting with his former team. "But… they probably hate me now… I tried many times to kill them."

Saber snapped up. "Wow… scary…"

"I suppose so… but it's too late now. I can't go back. Never."

Saber snorted. "You're already drawing conclusions before you tried something. You need to let things go, Sasuke. You said you'll refuse to stand still, but you never walked forward."

"…maybe… but in me there is nothing left than darkness."

"That's not true." Saber said strongly. "I saw it in you. Among to darkness a saw a small pint of light inside you. That means something."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. "When?"

"You saved me back then. You still have it inside you. You just need to allow it to grow."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why are you telling me this?"

Saber laughed. "Why not? It's the truth, after all!

**(:.:)**

**It's a bit short, I know. And a bit emo if you tell me, (and I'm the one who written it!). don't get me wrong, there won't be a romance thing. I am still a die-hard sasusaku fan! Just friendship.**

**Next time: Chapter 9: Betrayal **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Grey Warden: The forbidden warrior**

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

**(:.:)**

The high tunes once again reached Saber's ears. At first she was definitely certain that this had to do with the taint. Sasuke never heard the song. But she never experience this. No one by the Wardens had ever told her this. She was now even wondering if this had the do with the taint.

The song only grew stronger within the days, and sometimes it was driving her nuts.

"Saber?" Sasuke's voice reached her ears and she looked up. "What's going on with you? You look distracted. I called you tree times"

"I apologizes. My thoughts were somewhere else."

"Hn. How do you plan to approach those darkspawn?'

"Very simple. We kill or we are going to be killed."

Sasuke frowned. "You're reckless. You need a plan."

"Hey, that the plan."

Sasuke sighed annoyed. "Anyway, we are soon by the cave."

Saber nodded and looked serious now. "I know what I have to do. I have been in the Deep Roads a couple time."

Sasuke nodded. They walked further.

He had wondered he Ferelden must be or whole Thedas. Saber had answered all his questions, and he had found a dear friend in her, what was unexpected. Now he had learnt his mother was from Ferelden, he wished to go to the place where his mother's origins lied.

"Say… Saber isn't your real name, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Why did you call yourself like that?" Sasuke asked. "Of all the names, why this one?"

"When I undergo the ritual of becoming a Grey Warden, the girl within me died. And Saber was reborn." She stared in the distance. "Saber… the sword who stands for honor and strength. That's what I want to be."

"I see…" the more Sasuke learned of Saber, the more he saw it… the difference between them, and yet they experienced the same.

He sometimes was confused by her. He looked at her, and saw her eyes. Always full of light and courageous. Always looking forward, and not dwelling in the past. He had wondered many times how it was possible that so much darkness didn't destroyed her light. Like it did with his.

How more he spent time with her, how more he remembered the past, but not the dark ones. He remembered his time with Naruto and Sakura. How Naruto competed with him and how Sakura tried everything to draw his attention. He may not showed it back then clearly, but he was happy, even for a moment. He never admitted it until now, and he never missed it as much as now.

He sometimes remembers the memories of his family before they were killed. And when he remembered, he didn't felt bitterness.

_Maybe it's like Gaara said. _He thought. _Because I am in the darkness, I can see even a small pint of light…_

"What do you intend to do, after this whole thing?" Sasuke asked.

Saber shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know yet. Maybe I am going to travel around. I haven't decided yet."

"You really are going to run away, aren't you?"

"You may call it like that, yes."

**(:.:)**

They reached the cave. The lands that surrounded it was quiet and abandoned. They walked towards the cave.

Saber twitched. The song only became stronger and she felt more tempted to follow the voice.

"Are you certain, Saber?"

Saber nodded. "Let's go!"

She gave in and she entered the cave running, while she dragged Sasuke with her. She followed the voice without any hesitation.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Sasuke tried to slow her down, but without any success. "We can't just run in like this! What if there's an enemy here?"

Saber ignored Sasuke. She had know whose voice it was and why it called for her.

She never stopped running, and she only heard Sasuke's voice sometimes who tried to slow her down. She never did.

The feeling grew only bigger. The sensing of somebody there.

They entered a hall and here the voice stopped calling her and so did her trail. The hall wasn't something you would expect from some lousy random cave.

The light came from windows in the ceiling. The sun's beam lighted the whole ceiling was high and convex. It was decorated with old artifact and it had paintings. The biggest one was the one on the wall before them.

"What is this place?" Sasuke said as he looked around. He could sense enormous amount of chakra here. His eyes saw many different trails of chakra, but he couldn't tell where they came from. Saber looked at the painting before them. She walked towards it. Sasuke followed her as his attention was drawn by the painting.

It was a bird, who was made out of fire. It looked high and proudly down. Saber putted her hand on the painting and studied it.

"This picture…" she mumbled. "Why does it seems so familiar?"

Suddenly a flash of memory went through her. She stumbled back and saw for a moment a giant bird with flames before her. She putted her hand on her forehead.

Sasuke grabbed her before she could fall. She thanked him with a nod and stood straight again. "There's no darkspawn here." Saber said. "Why would Leliana and Zevran make this up?"

Sasuke looked suspicious around. "I can sense here a lot of chakra here." He stated. "Something is wrong."

They explored the hall further. Saber noticed that the Veil became thinner. Why was that?

Then she heard the voice calling again. "Sasuke!" she shouted. "Follow me!"

Before he could answer, he was dragged away by Saber. She ran towards the sweet voice that called for her, sang for her.

She ran and ran. She didn't paid attention to the words that Sasuke said. She only wanted to follow the voice.

They entered a room and the singing stopped again. Saber looked around and saw a trap glyphs. In one of them there was a person.

"It's you…" she heard Sasuke said. The person looked up and Saber recognized him immediately.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed. The young blond boy looked surprised.

"You know him too?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke! And you!" he exclaimed and pointed at Saber.

"Naruto, what happened?" Saber asked.

"Someone trapped me in this… thing! I can't get out! You must get out of here before she gets you two!"

"Wait! We first have to get you out." Saber said. She looked at it and cursed under her breath.

"By the Dread Wolf! This is blood magic, damn it!"

Naruto looked at the chain between Saber and Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. "Oi… what happened between you two?" he said as nodded to the chain.

Sasuke didn't answer the question. He finds it rather awkward to meet Naruto in a place like this. Since their last battle was a bit… harsh.

"The only who can break this trap is the Mage who activated it." Saber concluded. "Naruto, do you have any clue who might did this?"

"Only that it's a women. I didn't saw her, but her voice was like a women… or a very strange man…"

Saber was surprised by his discretion. "You mean, you heard a song? A voice? You said you didn't heard it when I asked!"

"I didn't!" exclaimed Naruto. "It just started one day!"

"I heard it too, but I thought it was because of the taint. But since you can hear it too… I don't know why. Maybe you're tainted after all."

"WHAT? Oh never mind! Just get me out of here."

Saber nodded and she and Sasuke went on their way. Before that Naruto shot a questionable look at Sasuke, which he bluntly ignored.

"The Veil is thin here… why is that?" Saber mumbled.

They walked in the endless halls, not knowing what they were looking for. Some Mage, they think. They hoped.

Saber noticed Sasuke became more quietly than before. She wondered if it had to do with Naruto. Not that she was going to ask. At least, not now. She had wondered who Sasuke knew, since he came from Konoha.

"My sister," a light voice disturbed her trail of thoughts. She suddenly felt something bad and intense. She looked up and saw a young woman who was staring down at them. "At last, my little sister! We meet. You are so easily fooled! Making an illusion of the human and elf… "

It was a young girl, not much older than she was, with hair as black as the night and yellow eyes, that pierced through everything. She smiled, but not on a kind way. It was more wicked and it disturbed Saber much how the girl spoke to her.

"Sister?" Saber questions the statement, more to herself than to the girl. "Are you the one who trapped Naruto? Let him go!

The girl laughed. "Is this how you greet your sister?"

"Stop this crap! Let Naruto go!" shouted Saber. She still felt uneasy by her presence. It held something strong. Like it was she was staring at the death in person. The girl smiled. "Saber, eh?"

Saber glared at her.

"Saber… Sa-ber…" she mumbled. "Is this how you call yourself? Why would you do that?"

"That's none of your business!"

The girl smirked. "I like your temper, little sister. Let's play a game!"

Saber grinded her teeth. "I have no desire to follow your foolishness."

"Tis not foolish!" exclaimed the girl childish. "You should listen to your older sister!"

"For the last time, I am not your sister!"

The girl smirked. "But you are…"

"My name is Lyna."Saber looked shocked at the mention of the girl's name. "As you understand I am called after your own mother."

Saber shacked her head out of confusion. "I came here to free Naruto. Nothing more."

"Well, then you have to win from me!" exclaimed Lyna. "A duel, you and me. I want to see your strength."

Lyna looked at Sasuke, glaring. "You're standing in the way." Lyna waved with her hand. For a moment they both felt a terrible force on them and the next moment the chain broke and Sasuke was slammed against the wall.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Saber. Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Don't worry about him. He is fine. Those from the Uchiha clan don't die… fast." Lyna stated. "Now, little one… let's make some fun!"

Saber felt how wrist enjoyed it's freedom once again and she took her bow. Lyna took her long sword from her waist. She jumped down and smirked. Saber only glared.

"This is going to be fun!" Before Saber could blink, Lyna stood before her and kicked her in the stomach. She was slammed against the wall. She gasped for breath and felt pain through her whole body.

Saber stood quickly up and whispered a spell. Lightning shoot from her fingers directed at Lyna. Lyna simply used her own magic and smirked. "What? I can use magic too, you know."

Saber bit on her lip. She knew that Lyna was more a difficult opponent than she appeared. She turned her staff in her reliable sword and she ran towards Lyna. Lyna encountered her blast and it was now blade against blade. The one with the strongest will won.

Sasuke scratched up and saw Saber, who was fighting against Lyna. Saber had a hard time, because Lyna was definitely stronger than Saber. Saber almost lost her balance a couple of time and out of frustration she clenched her teeth together.

Sasuke took his sword and wanted to help Saber. _I am coming too help you!_

He activated his sharingan and was ready for battle. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sasuke jerked around and saw the familiar masked man. The two eyes, the sharingan and the rinnegan looked at Sasuke.

"It's you…" mumbled Sasuke.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "You are no longer bounded with the Warden. You can come back now…"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "But I-"

"Don't forget your goal, Sasuke." Interrupted Madara. "Did you forget Itachi? Or the clan? Did you forget what Konoha did towards your family?"

He looked shocked and stared silently at Madara. He closed his eyes and he remembered. His hatred, that he had forgotten for a moment, returned and all the bad memories and anger with it. He remembered what his goal was: Revenge and only revenge. He scowled at himself for allowing to be so weak once again. He was foolish to listen to the ignorant talk of the girl in front him. He could feel the light that he saw flowing away and it all that was left was darkness. He opened his eyes and revealed his sharingan, that was once again filled with the power of darkness.

"No… I did not forget it…" he stated emotionless.

"Good." Madara said.

Saber glanced at Sasuke and saw him talking with someone she didn't knew. Sasuke stared at her now and she knew that he wasn't going to help her.

"Traitor…" she mumbled under her breath.

Because she was paying her attention at Sasuke, she was too late to stop Lyna's attack and she was slammed backwards by a spell.

When she tried to stand up, Lyna stood before her once again and took her by the throat. Lyna frowned and looked disappointed.  
>"I must say… I expected more of you…" Lyna swung her sword away from Saber. Saber looked surprised at her action. "Not yet, little sister, not yet…"<p>

Lyna touched Saber's face. Saber felt an incredible pain going through her whole body. A pain she never experienced before. Lyna threw her away and Saber moaned in pain while she was laying on the ground.

"Saber, my sister… I have granted you the power that was sealed inside you…" Lyna said calm. "And one day we shall become one again and together we shall conquer this world and all its injustice."

Lyna turned and looked at the bird that was painted on the wall. "Rise Phoenix! Rise and become what you once was."

Saber felt something inside her awakened and a incredible force went lose. The ground shacked and the walls trembled.

Naruto felt it too, and at that moment his trap was broken. He looked surprised, but without fear he ran towards the direction his friend went.

Saber screamed and it filled the rooms. Sasuke looked shocked at the image that was front of him. He never saw anything like this. A terrible power was coming from Saber and it felt horrible. It remembered him of the fight he had with Naruto when he was younger. Saber continued with screaming and Lyna only stared at her. Sasuke looked at her with disgust.

"Sasuke." Madara's voice broke Sasuke's gaze. "The Warden… kill her…"

Sasuke glared at Madara for a moment, but took his sword anyway. He hesitated walked towards Saber, who was unaware of his movements. She only grunted in pain and moved in agony. He held his sword up, ready to strike.

But he didn't moved further. He looked at the girl and remembered all the stories she told him, the song she sang to him and the words that comforted him. _I…I can't do this!_ Screamed his mind.

"What are you doing?" screamed a voice. He kunai flew towards Sasuke and he dodged it. Naruto jumped and protected Saber. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Teme…" he whispered.

Sasuke prepared himself to battle Naruto, but Sasuke was stopped by Madara. "Not yet…"

Saber whimpered in pain and Naruto looked worried at her. He noticed her tattoo on her face had changed.

"You!" he exclaimed at Lyna. "You're the one who captured me!"

"And you escaped, which makes it all perfectly fair!" she said as she shook her shoulders nonchalant.

"Lyna, you promised that the Kyuubi would-"

"I know what I said, Madara!" she snapped at him. "Do not command me, like your dog next to you!" she said.

"Don't forget who owns who, and for the Kyuubi," she looked at Naruto with a smirk. "I have decided that I am going to play with them a little longer. Sister was weak, because the Phoenix slept inside her, but now she is granted with enormous powers, and I want to see it! Same goes for you, Kyuubi-kid!"

Naruto glared at Lyna.

"Madara, let's go now." Lyna disappeared with magic and Madara and Sasuke disappeared through some jutsu. But before that, Sasuke and Naruto crossed each other's gaze and Sasuke stared for a moment at Saber. Naruto thought he saw regret in his face for a moment and then he was gone.

Saber was still crying in pain and Naruto tried to talk to her, without any difference in the situation. He carried Saber carefully and he returned back to the camp from the shinobi alliance.

Saber dreamt hastily. Her dreams haunted by a bird made of flames. Surrounded by life and death itself and it was inside her, always…

**(:.:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 10: The edge of faith**

**Sorry For the late update! There was a problem with uploading. Thank you all for those who read this! I am grateful.**

**(:.:)**

_Flames were surrounding me, like a demon of Desire… _

_Anger boiled in me, like water on fire…_

_Betrayal stared at me right in my eyes. Those damned red eyes… _

_A bird came near, and it's voice whispered in my ears…_

_A dragon, covered in its own taint, shouted my name…_

_The both called me…_

_No…_

_Everyone called me…_

_And it burned…_

_Seeing their faces…_

_Seeing my own reflection…_

_Covered in blood…_

_My reflection stared at me…_

_Covered in blood…_

_My eyes…_

_And her eyes…_

_Covered in blood…_

_We pressed our hand against each other…_

_Covered in blood…_

_We stared…_

_Her eyes…_

_And my eyes…_

_And then…_

**(:.:)**

Saber jumped up. She didn't scream, but she felt her heart bouncing like an idiot in her chest. Sweat dripped across her face and she breathed bewildered. Once she realized that she only dreamt, she sighed relieved. She relaxed a bit.

_Thank the Maker…_

She was in a tent, a small one. Her bed was on the ground. Her clothes were changed and her arm was bandaged as was her chest and her forehead.

"Good, you're awake." Said a voice. Saber looked net to her and saw the girl with the pink hair.

"I remember you…" mumbled Saber. She growled at the pain that shoot through her head.

"Yes, my name is Haruno Sakura" she said with a smile. "I was the one who was charged to take care of you." Sakura took some medical supplies. "You were badly wounded when Naruto brought you here." She said. "But somehow you wounds were already starting to heal." Sakura started to remove the bandage around her arm.

"Yes, I have that ability…" Saber responded. Saber looked at her arm and saw that it already healed completely. Sakura frowned at this.

"You know… I only saw one person heal that fast…" Sakura said. Saber looked at her surprised and Sakura unwrapped the bandage around Saber's head.

"Your wounds are completely healed, surprisingly." Stated Sakura. She stood up and stepped out of the tent without a word. She came back later with Saber's clothes. Outside some voices came.

"I am sorry, Saber-san, but some people are rather… curious about you. And your pet's are eager to see you again" explained Sakura sighing. She gave the clothes to Saber. "I shall make sure that they will leave you alone…" she turned and raised her fist.

"No, No! I-it's fine!" Saber quickly said, while she waved her hands.

"Really? I can shoo them right way." Sakura said laconic. She was already putting on her gloves.

Saber laughed weakly. "I was already planning to get out of bed anyway." She jumped out of the bed and changed her clothes.

"Where are my weapons?" she asked to Sakura.

"Naruto told me he had to leave them."

Saber's face felt. "All of them? My bow? My staff? Everything?"

Sakura nodded and Saber cursed in the old Elven Language. She lost her weapons, her unique weapons! She worried how she could fight now she was so valuable. She bit her teeth so hard that her jaw showed her anger.

"My dagger…" started Saber softly. She looked lower than someone usual would. Sakura nodded carefully.

"Shit…" cursed Saber. She lost the one thing she had from her mother. Now she felt even worse.

They stepped out of the tent and Saber looked around. She was in the camp of the Alliance. She stretched a bit and sighed. When Saber looked at Sakura, she smiled friendly at her.

"I haven't say thank you for saving Naruto." Sakura said.

Saber laughed. "Me? Pff, he saved me, remember?"

"Yeah, but Naruto told me he was first captivated by someone and you'd freed him." Sakura bowed a bit for Saber, but Saber quickly signaled that she should stop. It embarrassed her when people do something for her.

"No, I'm the one who should say thank you!" she said a bit nervous. "Anyway, where is Naruto?"

"He had been placed back on the island. We can go to him, but first the Kage's wish to see you."

Saber looked surprised and blinked. "Why do they want to see me?"

"From what I've heard is that they are interested in the information you might have."

Saber sighed. "Maker's Breath, I am only a couple of seconds awake and they are already going to interrogate me! "

"Ahm… yes!" said Sakura with a small laugh. "Forgive them, Sabers-san."

"I know. Just being careful." Said Saber tiredly. "Let's get this over with…"

She grumbled a couple of words and walked forward.

Sakura watched her. She was curious at this person. Naruto said she was pretty amazing and… she met Sasuke…

Her heart still hurts when she thought of the young Uchiha, and she still wished for him to return, but according to Naruto, Sasuke had also betrayed Saber, like he did with them.

But, Naruto told her something else, something that wasn't like him. Or at least, she thought. When Naruto ran into the chamber, he saw Sasuke, ready to kill Saber, but…

Her gaze went softer when she looked at Saber.

He hesitated. Why, she had wondered. The only conclusion she could make, was that she was someone who Sasuke at least respected. Even Naruto was surprised at this gesture. Still, Naruto spoke with a voice full about Sasuke, Sakura remembered the last time Naruto and Sasuke spoke with each other. How much they were ready to fight with each other, and even kill each other. Sometimes, it confused her. The bond they had, but it wasn't something Sakura could interfere with. Not anymore.

"Lady Sakura" Saber's voice broke her thought. "You stared at me… is everything alright?"

Sakura managed to produce a smile and she nodded. But when Saber's gaze went away, her smile dropped and she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Naruto was always the one who managed to open up Sasuke. The only person. Sakura never had a very big problem with it, since Sasuke and Naruto were friends. But Saber… she was a woman, and she managed to open Sasuke up for her… she felt a bit…

_Jealous… _

The thought went through her mind like lightning. She quickly shook her head and swore to herself. She won't allow herself to be back at the childish little 12-year old girl, who always swooped before Sasuke's feet. She was better than that!

"Please enter, Saber-san!" Sakura said cheerful as they arrived at the place where their leaders were.

Saber smiled at her. Some strands of her long black hair fell in her face, and her blue-green eyes were extraordinary. And as she passed Sakura, she had some aura around her body. Something noble and royal. But that could be imagination, right?

**(:.:)**

"Well, that's an… interesting story" concluded Tsunade after Saber told her story.

"You're not the only one" said Saber sarcastic.

"That brat…" cursed the Raikage furious.

"I had no idea that Sasuke was in such sinister affairs involved" said Saber a bit shameful. She felt like a fool for trusting him. "That ass…"

Saber was quite shocked when she heard all the things Sasuke did. In fact, he was one of the reasons who started the whole damn war!

"That girl you spoke of… do you know her?" Tsunade asked.

"No. Out of the blue, she called me her little sister, which I am certain of I never had one"

Tsunade looked worried at the statement.

"Warden," said Kazekage Gaara. Saber looked up and listened to the young redhead."You have saved the Jinchūriki Uzumaki Naruto from Uchiha Madara… We all thank you for that, especially since you said you must stay neutral."

"Really, Kazekage, I have hardly done anything to get this gratitude." Said Saber. "Naruto saved me. If he wasn't there, than I was probably dead by now."

"Perhaps…" Gaara said calmly.

"Warden-san," the Mizukage said. "We must held you here."

"Excuse me?"

"When you were out, we have found something odd…" Saber frowned at the statement of the Mizukage. "We can't really tell what it is, but you have powerful waves around you. It's like chakra, but it is still something strange." The Mizukage sighed tiredly.

"Those waves are equal to the waves of Jinchūriki." The Tsuchikage chuckled. "It looks like you're going to stay here for awhile."

Saber glared. "I believe I was clear when I said that I cannot be involved into other business ."

"Oh, but you are…" answered the Tsuchikage with a mocking grin. "From the moment you had contact with Uchiha Sasuke. Because you are now on either on friendly ground…" his grin grew wider. "Or on enemies ground."

Saber narrowed her eyes. They didn't trust her, so they are testing her.

"Old bastard" cursed Saber softly. "Fine, I'll stay, but don't test my patience." She warned. "But if I get the slightest idea that I am being used, then you don't have to worry about this whole damn war."

"Saber, this is for the best for all of us" Tsunade said as she stood up. "Madara is probably after you too. This is the safest place for you to stay at the moment."

Tsunade waved at someone to escort Saber, and Tsunade looked sad for a moment. "I am sorry, Saber, but please, don't make trouble."

Saber said nothing and silently followed her escorts.

She looked at the two men and recognized one. "It's good to see you… Shee." She said shortly.

Shee simply nodded and leaded Saber to her new prison.

**(:.:)**

Mouse and Jimmy, had greeted Saber happily. Saber thanked the Maker that her dog and spirit were alright. Of course Naruto was there to greet her, with his usual spirit.

Saber founded it at first annoying, but since he had rescued her, she had some respect for him.

"Andara antisha, Naruto." She greeted. "May you enter this place in peace. I am grateful for taking care of them" she said as she pointed out at Mouse and Jimmy. "I hope they weren't too much a pain in the ass?"

Naruto shook his shoulders. "I didn't had much of a choice anyway. They were more dumped here after you disappeared."

"Nevertheless, you have my gratitude for taking care of them and saving me life. Ma serannas"

Naruto chuckled embarrassed and scratched behind his head. Behind them there was sound of someone murmuring some words. Saber looked behind Naruto and saw the other man sat a couple meters away from them

"Oh, that's Killer Bee," said Naruto, while he pointed at Bee.

"Yes, I remembered him." They walked at him and Bee looked up. Naruto sighed when he saw that Bee was writing one of his raps again. Bee putted the book away and gave a big grin at Saber.

"Aneth ara, " greeted Saber.

"Yo, how're you doing? I have been watching you what you've been screwing, Yeah!" rapped Bee.

Saber looked surprised and Naruto just smacked is forehead.

"That's… nice, I think" said Saber careful. "My name is Saber, if you don't recall it."

"The name is Killer Bee, as you can see. Writing songs is what I do, Yeah! Screw you!"

Saber laughed. "I am impressed. My mentor never learned me this kind of music style. What do call it? "

"Huh? You never heard it?" Bee said, without his normal rhythm in his words.

"My mentor was a bard from Orlais. She told stories through ballad's, but never in this sort of style." Saber lighted up. "Master Bee, please teach me this style in order to show my mentor about this interesting music." She said humbly.

"Teach you, eh?" he said with a grin. Saber nodded eagerly.

"Man, in what kind of dimension did I land?" murmured Naruto.

"Sorry, can't do it. You lack passion." He said after a dramatic silence.

Naruto's mouth fell open and Saber sighed disappointed.

"Oh well, I can't have it all…" she concluded.

Bee chuckled and putted his fist up, before Saber. Saber looked at it questionable.

"Bump the fist, man." He said. Saber smiled and she bumped the fist with her fist.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"You're o-kay!" he said with his rhythm and he walked away.

Saber stared at him for awhile. "He is… interesting." She said after a while.

Naruto snorted. "If interesting means weird, than yeah."

Saber sat down. "You know, you're really are different than Sasuke, you know. He was… grumpy."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, Sasuke-teme can be one pain in the ass." His face went a bit sad.

"You know… it's been more than three years now since he ran away."

Saber listened, but didn't say anything.

"Sakura-chan and I… all our friends were trying to bring him home, but now I know he'll never come home anymore." Naruto sat down at the opposite of Saber. "He told you, didn't he? About his clan and his family?"

Saber knew what he meant and she nodded. Naruto sighed and looked at the ground.

"Listen up," he said as he looked at Saber seriously. "I need your help. I am going to escape this place, very soon. The guards are already more sharper than the last time, but with you I might escape."

"Naruto, what are you planning?" Saber asked suspicious.

Naruto frowned for a bit. "Can I trust you with this?"

Saber nodded and Naruto took a deep breath. "I am going to fight against Sasuke,"

Saber didn't say anything, but her eyes demanded a explanation.

"I promised him I would carry all his hatred. This can't wait! I can't put my friend aside!"

"He is planning to destroy Konoha, isn't he?"

Naruto confirmed this. "I must protect my home, and I must protect my friend."

Naruto took Saber by her shoulders. "Please! You must help me!" he begged. "For the sake of Sasuke and Konoha."

"Why should I care about Sasuke?" Saber said harsh. "He betrayed me, remember? I believe he has betrayed you too. Why are you going so far for him?"

"Because he is my friend." Naruto said with confidence.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Saber thought about it and frowned. She looked away for a moment, and then nodded. Naruto smiled and wanted to say something, but Saber lifted her hand up to silent him. "But I want one condition. I am allowed to come with you." Naruto looked at her questionable and released her shoulders. Her long brown hair waved a bit.

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"I must escape this place too! I have nothing to do with this! In fact, I couldn't care less about this whole war, or Sasuke." Naruto looked shocked at her statement.

"But I thought-"

"Then you thought wrong. I will help you, if you allow me to come with you. After that you must promise me not to chase me or to stop me. Ever." Saber putted her hand out. "So, do we have a deal or what?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Promise?"

"Ser Naruto, I am a woman of my word. Do not doubt that."

He took the hand they shook it. "Call me whenever you need me. I shall stand ready." Said Saber and walked away.

**(:.:)**

Sasuke walked in the dark cave once again as he followed Madara. The place where Madara HQ was, hasn't changed.

"Sasuke, I have brought some of your old companions back." Madara said. "Although, the girl looked quite useless, so I didn't put the effort to bring her back as well."

Sasuke merely grunted at this. He knew that it had to be Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin probably was in Konoha. He couldn't care less about that girl. His mind was troubled though. Ever since he betrayed Saber, his conscious has been bugging him.

'_Why, of all the people I betrayed, why am I bothered with her?' _he thought. He remembered his conversations with Saber. And how much he enjoyed them. He never was much of a talker, but he can't remember he has talked with anyone else so much.

Sasuke left Madara's side, and went outside on the usual spot he sat, right under the moon. He stared at it mindlessly.

"Hey, look who we have here?" said a sarcastic voice. Sasuke looked down and saw the man made of water, Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu" he said firm.

"Sasuke" he responded firm back. He looked obvious pissed. "Risking my life and then dumped like shit…" he murmured. Sasuke heard some curses under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Suigetsu." He said emotionless.

"Where to begin? First I want to break you in two. Then I sent you to the doctor to repair you and then I'll break you again. I think that's a start." He jumped up and stood before Sasuke. "You own us an explanation, and where the hell is Karin? I miss the clingy-thing."

"She's gone and I don't own you anything." He said. He stood up and planned to walk away. But Suigetsu took his shoulder.

"Don't screw here. I know what you did." Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. "I am normally not against killing and all, but not if it's one of our own. She was as annoying as hell, but she was our comrade."

Sasuke remembered her and how the betrayal was written on her face. Once again, his conscious talked to him, how wrong it was and how wrong he was.

Suigetsu chuckled and Sasuke looked up at him. "Wel, wel, wel. The great Uchiha Sasuke, feeling guilty? That I am allowed to live this day."

Sasuke glared at him and walked past him.

"Hey! Are you not interested how we came out? Some girl saved us." He said cheerful. "A very pretty girl! I bet even you would like her! She was a foreign though. From Feleden? Feleder?"

Sasuke looked up from Suigetsu description. He turned and looked at Suigetsu. "From Ferelden?"

"Yeah! That was the name. she didn't said her name though. She was a bit rude, but hey, I am not picky."

"Saber…" Sasuke said softly.

Suigetsu raised his eyebrow. "You want a saber?"

"Her name is Saber." Sasuke said. A frown appeared at his face.

"Really? Saber? A girl, brown hair, blue and green eyes? Speaks a weird language?"

Sasuke nodded. "She… I know her, yes. An elf from the Dalish."

Suigetsu smirked. "So SHE is the person you were. Madara already said something like that. And? I bet you took you're time, since you're with such a cute girl. Or did you go right away to the good stuff?"

Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "You're damn annoying."

"Hey, that's why I am here." He patted Sasuke at his shoulder. "But-eh… you've changed."

Sasuke looked up surprised.

"You know more opener, less colder." Suigetsu left with a grin. "Karin is fine, from what I've heard, so it's forgiven. Let's move soon, man. I am eager for some action anyway."

Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly. He jumped from the building and went inside. He thought about Suigetsu words. He changed, again. Secretly Sasuke smiled a bit. He walked through the darkness with the smile. But it disappeared when he felt a presence. He knew exactly who that was. It was a demanding and very intense. He never something like that.

"Little Sasuke from the Uchiha clan, ne?" Lyna's yellow eyes looked at him, as if she could pierce through anything with those eyes. Sasuke didn't respond on her. The only thing he thought was that the girl before him wasn't like Saber at all. The girl claimed she was her sister.

"You're wondering how it is possible how we can be sisters." Stated Lyna smirking. Sasuke looked surprised at this and she giggled. "I can read your thoughts, sweet little thing. And about my sister and me… she is indeed very cute, my little sister. We have that from our father, the charm." She grinned. "A very complicated story though. Even my Saber doesn't know it. Did you know Saber isn't her true name? I tried to figure out her name, but she hid it well." Lyna sighed.

Sasuke merely glared at the girl. She giggled at that, and walked passed him. "Well met, Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. You look exactly like your clan mates! I almost misstated you with Itachi, although he looks more like your father. I believe you features are more from your mother, right?"

Sasuke turned around with a shock. "How do you-"

"Hush, sweet thing." Lyna had a bright smile on her face. "Let me tell you this: I'm going to have a lot of fun with you and the lovely Saber."

With that she continued her way and left Sasuke stunned. '_How can she know that?'_

Sasuke had a very bad feeling about this. In fact, this is one of the few times he would admit that a person is very dangerous.

**(:.:)**

"Hey Saber? What do you think? A tattoo?" Naruto asked.

Saber, Naruto and Killer Bee were allowed to walk freely on the island. They were sitting at the sea. It was almost night, but they were admiring the sunset.

"Uhm… sure. They are very pretty…" mumbled Saber. Jimmy sat at her feet and Mouse on her shoulder.

"Good! I have thought about it. I wanna have a tattoo too! On my face!" exclaimed Naruto.

Saber looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want it?"

"You have a tattoo. Bee has a tattoo. I am the only one who hasn't have one!" Naruto pouted.

Saber shook her head. "A tattoo isn't something you can have. It must mean something."

Bee nodded. "Bakka, without it's story, it's worthless."

"Well, what's your story then?" Naruto challenged them as he crossed his arms before his chest.

"I finished my training and became a Grey Warden." told Saber to Naruto and Bee. "My tattoo stands for maturity, like in the Dalish. I am no longer a Da'len, but a full-fledged warrior. Zevran, my teacher, he tattooed me, although he didn't used the ink that the Dalish are using. It's sacred to them, so you can't simply ask to borrow it."

Saber then grimaced. "Besides, if you want to have a tattoo, then I hope you enjoy pain. It feels like hell."

Naruto grinned insecure. "Okay… maybe I need to rethink it…"

"Please do." Saber said.

"Say, you're name isn't really Saber, right?" Bee said.

"I can say the same to you, Killer Bee." Saber said with a grim.

Bee laughed. "You have me there, motha focker."

"Saber is the name I gave to myself. My other name isn't important anymore."

Before Naruto could respond on it, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Everyone!" exclaimed Naruto. There they stood, all of them, of the Rooky Nine. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we came to visit you guys." Kiba said. Akamaru ran towards Jimmy and they played. The ran after each other. Saber looked at them amused. No matter how old the mabari became, he will always be the small pup Saber knew.

"We also came to see if you were still here, since your last action." Neji said. He was referring about the last escape from Naruto. Naruto grinned like a fool.

"By the way, everyone, this is Saber!" Naruto said as she pointed at Saber. "This is my fellow host, Killer Bee!"

"Yeah, we've heard about them." Shikamaru said. "But listen, we came to tell you something else. You know, an update about all."

"What about it?" Naruto responded, as he listened carefully.

"…that Kabuto, the bastard. He has used that damned technique from Orichimaru." cursed Shikamaru. "He… had used it on Asuma… and many others."

"We we managed to defeat him, but…" Chouji said, but stopped talking. Ino looked regretful away. There was an awkward silence then.

"This technique," asked Saber. "What does it do?"

"It reincarnates the death." Shikamaru explained. "We don't know how exactly, but it seems that once that happened, they are aware of their surroundings, unwillingly."

"Sounds like blood magic." Saber said. "It would explain why the Veil is thin here."

"I don't know. we don't have magic here. The second Hokage was the one who original invented the jutsu and I doubt he could perform any magic."

"Perhaps." Saber shrugged. "Anyway, I think I am going to make a walk around"

"Oh! I'll walk with you!" exclaimed Sakura. Saber shrugged and Sakura followed her.

"-And you know, the ramen in Konoha are the best!" said Sakura enthusiast. Saber listened to her, while they walked around the coast of the island. Sakura was walking beside her and told her a couple of stories about all kind of things. "You know, when I was younger I was sitting there after finishing a mission with Naruto and Sasuke."

She kept on rambling, and Saber listened to her silently. Suddenly Sakura stopped walking and looked at the sky.

"I something wrong?" Saber asked.

Sakura looked at her and smiled. She shook her head. "I was admiring the stars." She said. "The stars are very pretty tonight."

Saber looked at it. "Yes, they are very… clear tonight." She said a bit awkward. She didn't understand why Sakura suddenly said something that was completely about something else.

"How was he?" Sakura said quietly. Saber looked surprised. "Sasuke, I mean." When Sakura spoke out his name, the pain was clearly there. Saber looked at her a bit sad.

"He's… okay, I suppose." _If I forget the part where he betrayed me, yes. _She thought sarcastically.

Sakura must have seen her through her lie. "He wasn't always like that, you know."

"Which part? The moody part or the traitorous part?" Saber said sarcastic.

"I mean that he was once a better man." She said. "When he was younger, he was friendlier and loyal to his friends. But then, he got a taste of power and hatred, and I suppose it corrupted him."

"Even the best are corrupted by those two." Saber said.

"Maybe… but that doesn't make it hurt lesser." Sakura said sad.

Saber felt regret she said it like that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Just tell me one thing, Saber." Sakura said seriously and looked at her with stern eyes. "Is… there hope for him?"

Saber was quiet for a moment and thought about what to say. "I don't know." she said. "It isn't my place to judge."

"And when I ask about your opinion?"

Saber smirked. "He's an ass." She said. "But, he'll come back, I am certain."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"Tsk, that duck-ass saved me. I suppose he isn't that bad."

Saber remember how she talked with Sasuke that night at the campfire. She still believes that there is light inside him.

**(:.:)**

"Oi, Sasuke?" Suigetsu said. Juugo looked up and saw Sasuke by the door.

"Prepare yourself… soon we are going to attack Konoha…" he said and walked away.

He knew that he soon would meet Naruto, and settle this matter for once and for all. But he was also certain that he would see Saber very soon. And perhaps, this time as enemies.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Finally done! I shall already announce that after this is complete, there will be a continued story with this. Only that would be in the world of DAII. Very short one that exist out of four chapter. **

**Next: The appearance of the Witch of the Wilds: Morrigan**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden warrior**

**Chapter 11:**

**Morrigan**

**(:.:)**

Saber thought about the words she heard from Lyna.

'A_rise Phoenix'_

Saber couldn't understand what she meant with that statement. "I am not… a Phoenix…. I am not her sister…"

'_Are you sure?' _said the small voice in her head. She shook the thought away fast.

It was already night and Naruto en Killer Bee were already sleeping. After she and Sakura had returned, Saber took the opportunity to talk to the friends of Naruto and Sakura. She learned that the way of the shinobi is a hard one. Maybe even harder than the one Saber walks. Friends against friends, in order to protect your home and the peopled you love. And believe in the will of Fire, which every Konoha Ninja had inherited from the ancestors . That is the path they walk. Saber had respect for them, and their way of life.

Naruto snorted softly and turned, while mumbling something about ramen. Saber laughed softly.

When she returned, they asked a wave of questions. Of course, the first question was what her true name was. Most people ask her that, but she never gave it to anyone.

"_Say Saber. May I ask what your real name is? I don't believe that a mother would name her daughter after a weapon." Tenten said. Everyone listened curious._

"_Lady Tenten, even if they would pull a knife at my throat, I would still not give my name to anyone." Saber said while she took a zip from her drink._

"_Eh? Why not?" Ino said disappointed. "I bet it's something embarrassing, and that's why you won't give your name." she concluded. _

"_More embarrassing then Ino?-Pig?" Sakura said sarcastic. Ino glared at her and the two started to yell names at each other._

_Saber ignored their little banter and continued with speaking. "A name isn't something simple you can have. The reason why I won't tell my name is because that the person who once carried that name no longer exists." She said. She looked in her glass. "And… eventually, it is all we truly posses. That small fragile part where we truly can be free…"_

It was Leliana who told her the value of a name._ "A name can say many things and can do many things. That's why we must be careful with it."_

Saber supposed it had to do with the fact that Leliana was a Bard once. She understood the dangers a name can give.

"Saber suits me perfectly." She whispered softly. She closed her eyes and went off to the Fade to dream.

**(:.:)**

"_Saber…" whispered the voice. It was a dark and heavy voice. She felt a shiver through her whole body. _

"_I am fire… the breath of life and dead itself…"_

_Flames once again consumed her._

"_For now and forever…"_

"_Accept my gift, mortal…"_

_She felt tempted as she saw the visions from what she could do with that power. For a moment she was ready to accept the so called gift. She wasn't even sure where she was. If this was the Fade or somewhere else. Was this even a dream?_

"_What are you?" she said. She couldn't make out the form of the thing that spoke._

"_I am an old one… one that humanity has forgotten, but I never them…"_

_The fire became more intense and she felt something burning inside her, like passion and desire. _

"_I am the one who creates life and death. The one who is made of fire and reborn from it."_

_A scream tormented her ears. _

"_I am the Phoenix!"_

_Saber turned her face from the flames._

"_NO!"_

**(:.:)**

"NO!" her scream echoed as she jumped up.

"Whoa! Okay! I get it!" Naruto exclaimed shocked. Saber looked surprised at him.

"W-what?" she asked confused.

"I- I only asked if you want something for your breakfast, dattebayo." Naruto explained rather offended.

"Oh." She stated dryly. "My apologize, Naruto if I startled you."

Naruto grinned widely like a kid. "I am almost glad that I left your weapons!"

Saber smiled at him. Believing that this person called Uzumaki Naruto had something. Something was surrounding him what she couldn't name exactly. Something that was warm and welcome.

"So Naruto. Tell me. What is that power everyone is talking about?" Saber said smirking. She now understood why so many people in the village of Konoha had so much respect for him.

"Well, ever heard of the story of the Demon Fox that attacked Konoha sixteen years ago?" Naruto told. Saber shook her head and listened to his story.

For a moment she remembered Sasuke. How dark he sometimes was. Naruto claimed that he and Sasuke are best friends are, but how is that? They are completely the opposite of each other. Yesterday when Sakura and she spoke Sakura told her that her that Naruto consider Sasuke as his brother, since they both can understand each other much more than anyone else. Saber knew now that also Naruto has no family and never had one.

Naruto told the story full with excitement. But Saber knew he was using that excitement to hide his pain. It was in his eyes, just as Sasuke tried to hide his pain, but was readable so easily.

"And- wait, why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked as he interrupted his story.

Saber blinked surprised for a moment. She wasn't aware she looked at him with pitiful eyes. She scowled at herself for that. "It's nothing. Please continue your story."

Naruto shrugged and continued with talking.

'Sasuke is someone who is always serious and looks in the depth of the darkness, while Naruto lives carefree and shines in the light.'

'Perhaps that's why they were meant to meet.' Saber thought. 'They need each other to balance each other.'

Saber lowered her head. "Light and darkness…" she whispered softly enough so that she is the only one who heard her own word leaving her lips.

A couple moments later Sakura joined them. While Saber watched Sakura and Naruto talking, she wondered silently why Sasuke ever thought he was alone.

**(:.:)**

Outside the island were guards, who were assigned to keep everybody inside and to keep everybody else outside.

"Say, what do you think of this, 'Saber'? asked a young Cloud-shinobi to his fellow-guard.

"She is our ally, Cloud-shinobi. That is all that matters at the moment." The older Sand-Shinobi answered diplomatic.

"Yeah, but can we trust her? She comes out of nowhere, without a good explanation why. Isn't that a bit suspicious?"

"Perhaps. But we can't be picky about our allies anymore. We have to fight for the freedom and wellbeing of the Shinobi world. And for that, I am prepared to put aside my pride."

The Cloud Ninja nodded in agreement. "Well, at least she is pretty."

The Sand-shinobi sighed at that statement and they continued patrolling.

Without their knowledge there was another visitor watching them. She stepped forward and the guards noticed the woman. With hair as black as the night and yellow eyes that pierced through everything. She looked young and had skin just as white as the moon. And the cloths that she wore hid little of her curves.

As she approached the guards, every step she took had something elegant and pride in it.

"Hold on, lady. State your business."

"I'm looking for 'tis 'Saber' you were discussing." She said. "Let me in, and we'll both have a good day."

The Cloud-Ninja laughed at her. "Sorry Lady, but we can't let anyone in."

"Is that so?" she said as she raised her black eyebrow. On her back there was a staff.

"Be careful, this one looks not like one of us." Whispered the Sand-Shinobi.

"Oh, but you're right about that." She said, which made obviously clear that she heard them. "I don't deal with little boys like you, so be two good little guards and let me through."

"We are not abandoning our duty!" Roared the Cloud-Shinobi before he charged at the woman. She only smirked and took her staff of her back. She whispered a spell and the two Shinobi's were smashed back with force.

The others however noticed the commotion and they went immediately in action.

" 'Tis foolish to stand in my way." She warned with a small laugh. She whispered another spell and encountered the running Ninja's. Some already were walking backward, but kept their guard up.

"Give me what I want."

She made her way through the gate and entered it. She almost laughed at the defense of these so-called Shinobi. She easily made her way through them.

"You won't get the Jinchuuriki's!" a giant fist tried to hit her, and she barely escaped the slash.

"So, that's one the abilities Mother always spoke of." She said smirking. She used her own magic and whispered a new spell. She ran at the person who roared at her. She jumped and before the eyes of everyone she changed in a hawk.

She flew through up out of reach of everyone else and searched from above. With the eyes of the hawk, she could easily trace down the one she was searching for. She swooped down.

She found the girl she was looking and saw she was not alone. Three other people were with her. She changed her form back to normal and looked at Saber.

"Whoa! Did you saw that?" exclaimed the blond one.

She smiled at herself. What did that girl look like her mother. She remembered clearly when she remembered Lyna for the first time. With the same determination in her eyes. She was surprised when she heard of Lyna's pregnancy, but never did she thought that their path in any way ever would cross.

She stepped forward and the daughter of her friend looked at her challenging. She smirked. Well, at least she has suspiciously from her father.

The spirit changed it form immediately and the mambari growled at her dangerously.

"Who are you?" demanded the pink haired one.

"I've no business with you, but I have with you." She said as she pointed at Saber.

"With me?" she said surprised.

"My name is Morrigan." She said. "I have heard about the pregnancy of your mother. You must be the result of it." She said with a laugh.

Saber shifted from expression and instead of looking surprised she now glared. Her eyes demanded a explanation.

"I knew your mother, who was a dear friend to me. I also know your father, who was… lesser a friend to me, but who still gave me something important."

She walked forward as did Saber. "You knew my father and mother?"

"Yes, we fought together against the Archdemon."

"Really? Mother never mentioned you. She told me about the others, even about father, but she never said anything about a 'Morrigan'." Saber said as she crossed her arm before her.

"Of course she didn't. Why should she?" Morrigan said with a laugh. "But, don't you remember the time that your mother was gone for a couple weeks?"

Saber raised an eyebrow. " Got any idea how many times she was gone? She was the Commander of the Grey after all."

"Well, she once encountered me-" Morrigan interrupted herself and looked at the others. "We'll speak about that another time." She said as she pointed at the rest. "Perhaps in a more private place?"

Saber attitude said clearly she didn't trust Morrigan.

"Of course I can speak her freely, but I thought you wanted to keep your little secret…"

Saber looked surprised at this. Before she could speak up, somebody else interrupted the place.

"Everyone! There is the intruder!" a Leaf shinobi shouted. With him was the Kazekage Gaara, who looked without any emotions and Shikaku Nara. He was already infiltrating the area with his sand. Morrigan looked at them derisive, and before thing were getting out of the hand, Saber interrupted them.

"Lord Gaara, Ser Shikaku, this… person seems to be a friend of mine."

"A friend?" exclaimed the Leaf shinobi. "She wounded almost every squad that stood guard here!"

Morrigan crossed her eyes before her chest. "If you just did what I asked, then there was no problem."

The Leaf ninja glared at her and Gaara let his sand calm down.

"Uh… I apologize for her behavior, but she came for me. I can assure you that she will be no harm."

"Saber, can I have your word?" Gaara said. He looked with strong expression at her and Saber nodded.

"You have my word."

"Good, than I can also promise that my knowledge could be useful to you ninja's too." Morrigan said. " Tis matter is going to involve all of us."

"How so?" asked Shikaku.

Morrigan smiled. "You'll hear that later."

She looked at the young Leaf shinobi who first spoke bashful at her. "You, little boy. Bring us to a room where we can speak privately."

The shinobi looked at Gaara and he nodded. He sighed. "Follow me" he said annoyed. Under his breath he muttered some curses, but Morrigan ignored them as she smiled full of triumph. Saber rolled her eyes and followed them. She looked over her shoulder at mouthed to Naruto and the others that it was fine for now.

**(:.:)**

"They could have brought us to a prettier room." Said Morrigan sarcastic. It was a room under the ground, with no windows and only small candles to light the room.

"What do wish from me?" said Saber straight to the point.

Morrigan smiled. "I am surprised to find you here though. I wasn't aware that Alistair would willingly send his child so far away."

"This is my mission. Are you aware why I was sent to here?"

"Yes, to _prove_ yourself as a heir of Ferelden, right? Personal I think it's foolish and a waste of time."

"That's what I said too, but who listens to me?" Saber said sarcastic as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then, to business." Morrigan sat down on the chair and Saber sat across her. "What I am going to tell you may shock you, but it's crucial that you listen well before drawing conclusions."

"What is this about?" Saber said suspicious.

"Something that happened almost 17 years ago." Morrigan said with a serious tune. Saber sat up and listened.

"When your mother and father traveled to defeat the Blight, I was one of their companions." Morrigan started. "Ever heard of the tragedy of Ostagar?"

"Yes, some tales."

"Well, I have met Lyna and Alistair before in the Wilds. They were trying the achieve some documents of the Grey Warden. A night later, the Grey Wardens, and the former King of Ferelden fought the Blight, and lost the battle."

Saber knew what Morrigan was talking about. Her mother had told this story many times before.

"My own mother, Flemeth, rescued them from the battlefield, and assigned me to travel with them along with their mission."

"So you were a companion, as you said before. So what? What does it have to do with me?"

Morrigan sighed. "Listen already. When were almost facing the end of the Blight, there was something… disturbing."

Saber frowned. "What do you mean with disturbing?"

"Do you know what happens with a Grey Warden that kills an Archdemon?"

"Well, my mother survived the Archdemon back then, so I suspect that it depends if you simply survive or not."

"Wrong. When a Grey Warden kills an Archdemon, the Warden dies with it, since the taint shall overtake the body of the Warden. And so is an Archdemon truly slain."

"Oh Maker…" Saber mumbled. "Do I even want to know what you all did to prevent that?"

"The true reason why Flemeth sent me with your parents… was to conceive a child from a Warden."

Saber's mouth fell open, but there came no sound. "A-a child?"

Saber's brain worked and she came on one conclusion. "T-that means… my father…"

"Yes, he is." Morrigan stood up. "You see, I knew a ritual, a very old one that exists before the Circle of Magi was found."

She walked through the room and Saber's eyes followed her.

"The child would absorb the power of the Archdemon. No one would have to die and I got what I wanted. Everybody won something. Your mother would live. Your father had the woman he loved and I achieved that what I searched for."

"Wait! Are you saying I have a sibling in this world?" exclaimed Saber. "Why would you do such a thing."

"Didn't you listen? No Grey Warden would have to die! Your parents lived! Aren't you grateful they made that choice?"

"Grateful?" she almost screamed. "What is there to be grateful for? A mother who eventually still died and a father- I…" Saber closed her mouth and growled.

"I was planning to use the child to support the use of old magic. That way she would present the world the good use of the old magic."

"By Andrastes ass! I-"

Before Saber could continue her tirade she was silenced by Morrigan. "I must tell you about my daughter. You have met her, right?"

Saber thought about and her face went to a shock. "That girl…" she mumbled. She remembered the name of the girl clearly. "Lyna…"

"Yes, I named her after your mother. Didn't suited her after all…"

"She is aware about are father, right?" Saber said quietly.

"She found out, yes." Morrigan lowered her eyes. "Even if she wasn't born like normal children are, she is still my daughter. Please, don't blame her for my mistakes."

Saber looked angry at Morrigan and jumped up. "Humans…" she mumbled and cursed something elvish. "Why is Lyna here? If she is indeed the one who absorbed the former Archdemon, is she also the one who is responsible for the darkspawn?"

" I'm afraid so. She is doing what the Archdemon demands from her." She sighed. "I tried to master her powers. I even went to another world, but I didn't… I couldn't-" Morrigan cursed. "I failed at the task that Lyna gave me. I am sorry."

"Sorry?" roared Saber as threw her arms in the air. "The whole bloody Shinobi world is at war because of this! Did you even knew she is working with some guy, Bandana… Manderana… I don't know what his name is!"

"I am sor-"

"I couldn't care less for your apologize." She said harsh. "And I don't understand what in the world my mother was thinking for trusting you!"

Saber turned away, but then recalled something. "Lyna mentioned something called the Phoenix."

"I was going to tell you about that, unless you wish to continue your outburst." Morrigan said sarcastic.

"Continue then," said Saber tiredly and fell back in the chair.

"I suspect, that Alistair was still infected with the ritual, so when he and your moth-"

"Ah! Cut the nasty part about my parents already! I know how babies are created!" exclaimed Saber and looked with a disgusted expression. Morrigan sighed at her childish behavior.

"When your mother slain the Archdemon, it must have transferred some of its power towards you." Explained Morrigan. "An Archdemon is an old God, corrupted with the taint of the darkspawn. I think that the Phoenix, once an old God, was brought to you and the taint towards Lyna."

Saber's mouth fell open. "Are you serious? Are you telling me some old God is inside me?" Saber leaned back in the chair. "Boy, what a good day." She said sarcastic. "So that thing I am dreaming of is… the Phoenix?"

"I suppose it tries to make contact with you in the Fade. You have magical powers from the Phoenix."

"Is it a demon? Or what? I don't understand…"

"The Phoenix is far more dangerous than a demon. As I said, it is a God and it just wants, just like a demon, be free from the Fade."

Saber looked alarmed at that. "So it is trying to posses me. But why can't it..?"

"Your parents were aware of the Phoenix and with help of the Circle of Magi they sealed it away inside you."

"And Lyna opened that seal, didn't she?" Saber sighed.

" As a mage, I can sense the powers of the Phoenix inside you." Morrigan said. "The Phoenix is incredible strong and you must keep it in control. Lyna may never lay a hand at it."

Saber said nothing for a moment and then looked tired. "Another task for you Saber… lucky you…"

Saber thought for a moment. She searched for answers and then shook her head.

"This is not my problem." She said coldly. "You made it a mess, you can clean the mess." Saber stood up and Morrigan looked surprised at Saber.

"You can't possibly walk away from this." Exclaimed Morrigan.

"Oh no? Just watch." Saber said challenging. "I did what I need to do. Soon I am going to leave."

Saber walked towards the door and opened it. "This is your problem. Not mine."

And with those words she left Morrigan alone in the dark chamber.

**(:.:)**

**Next time: Prison Break**

**Naruto and Saber are planning to break out. Sasuke is planning to attack Konoha. Lyna probably make an appearance again and what shall Saber do? Choose for her own desires or choose for the sake of others.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 12: **

**Prison break**

**(:.:)**

It has been a couple days since the talk Saber had with Morrigan. Surprisingly she stayed at the island. What was even more surprising was the double guards that were now patrolling. And somehow they decided to put up some barrier.

"I bet Morrigan have something to do with it." Cursed Saber. Naruto enjoyed his ramen as Saber continued in her tirade in the Elven language.

"We are going one with the plan, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Confirmed Saber. "We just need a plan. A good plan." Saber looked at Naruto. "Got any ideas."

"Well, I suggest just to hit everything as hard as we can." Said Naruto nonchalant.

"Sure, perish the thought of a good organized plan." Said Saber sarcastic.

"Hey, we don't have the time to _make _a good plan."

"True," sighed Saber. "But we can't just swoop in and act reckless!"

Naruto smirked at Saber. "Don't you wonder how strong that barrier is?"

Before Saber could answer, Naruto showed his own powers.

"In the name of the Maker…" mumbled she. "You're… glowing!"

A golden armor made of chakra covered Naruto. "Pretty cool, huh!" he said. "This is the sort of result of all those trainings."

Saber circled around Naruto and admired his power. "You think you're strong enough to destroy that barrier? I am not doubting that we can handle those guards, but I am wondering…"

"Well, we could ask for help…" suggested Naruto carefully.

"Who the heck is going to help us?" Saber said with a raised eyebrow.

***couple moments later* **

I'll help man!" killer Bee bumped his fists with Naruto.

"Oh, you mean that help." Saber said surprised. "But why would you help us, Bee?"

"I'm bored." He stated flatly.

Saber sighed as she putted her hand to her forehead.. "I suppose we can't be picky over the helpers."

"We can do this!" Naruto said encouraging.

Saber looked up and smiled. "Yeah, we can do this."

"Okay!" Naruto said while he putted his fist in the air. "Let's get going!" He tried to ran off, but was stopped by the hand of Saber on his shoulder.

"We need to prepare our self first." She said cool.

"What do you need?" Naruto said impatient.

Saber raised a eyebrow at him. "Weapon perhaps? You left all my weapons, remember?"

Naruto blinked for a moment and then smiled goofy. "Good point."

He reached in his pocket and took something out. Saber looked at it curiously, but her face fell at the sigh.

"What is _that_?"

"What? This is a kunai. You have seen these, right?"

"That can hardly be considered as a good weapon!" she exclaimed. "Even Bee has a better sword!" she was referring to the strange spiky sword Bee always carried on his back. "No way I am going to fight with some mini kitchen knife." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Look, the weapon store is probably guarded well." Naruto stated. "You're just not used to the… size." Naruto still remembered the big sword she was carrying. He wondered then how such small girl could wield such big sword. "And it's not a _kitchen knife._"

Saber didn't seemed to be convinced, but took it anyway.

"Better than nothing." She mumbled. "I shall take Jimmy and Mouse. I am not leaving them here."

Naruto nodded. "I remember are deal clearly." He said cool.

"Well, good." Saber said with determined eyes, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Talking about your companions…" mumbled Naruto. "That… spirit? Is that it's name? What is he?"

"How do you mean?" questioned Saber.

"You know. The shining, she changing form… the talking. Do I have to continue?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

Saber laughed at Naruto's examination. "Okay, maybe I do understand what you mean."

"Mouse is a spirit from the Fade, the world of our dreams, etcetera." She said. "He told me that he is the spirit of Courage."

"Courage?" said Naruto laughing. "But he is a mouse! He should be something more heroic! A-a lion, or-or a-"

"The point is, that Mouse is a spirit." Said Saber as she cut Naruto off. "He is my friend and he saved my life a dozen times. He is courageous, and I never find a better friend than him. That's all there is to say."

"Hmpf…" he pounded. "Well, now that is clear…" he looked at the exit off the island.

"Ready?" Naruto asked and Saber nodded. He looked at Bee and putted up his thump. "Okay then. Let's get starting. On the Konoha."

**(:.:)**

"Where are we going after all this Saber?" Mouse asked. As usual he sat on her shoulder as they moved fast. Surprisingly their plan has worked. They broke through the barrier and now they are heading towards Konoha. "Do you plan to return to Ferelden?"

Saber ran after Naruto and Killer Bee, who decided to tag along. Saber frowned at the question.

"I don't know yet." She answered after a while. "Maybe. But I am not going to become the heir of Ferelden. Over my dead body!"

"You made quite your point in that matter. But, I am more worried what you're planning afterwards." Saber could feel that Mouse indeed was worried about her.

"Maybe I am going to stay with the Wardens. Or maybe I am going to travel for awhile." There was a silence between the spirit and Saber.

"Are you going to come with me?" Saber asked eventually. Mouse grinned and confirmed it as a yes.

"Remember in the Fade? Where we first met?" Mouse asked. "You were just a child back then. Wondering in the Fade like it was you're playground. You were always a troublemaker."

Saber laughed and remembered how she first encountered Mouse in the Fade when she was 12 years. As a mage, she was aware of the Fade, it's spirits… and it's demons.

"Why are you bringing this up, Mouse?"

"I heard you talking to Naruto about our meeting. You were quite praising me."

Saber laughed. "Well, you saved me from that demon, Mouse…" Saber said quietly. She remembered how the demon tried to posses her and… how scarred she was to become something she was not. Mouse fought for her even though she was merely a mortal. "You deserve it."

"But what I don't understand is how you did that, Mouse."

Mouse sighed. "I told you before that I am not certain either."

Saber remembered that the demon was much stronger than Mouse, and when the demon tried to posses her body, something strange happened.

It was like the demon became scared. Like something else, a bigger present that even she could sense at a young age.

The demon, it was killed before her eyes. There were no swords or magic. It just… disappeared, and left a terrifying scream as the last prove of its existence.

Afterwards, Mouse asked to close a pact with Saber, in order to leave the Fade. She remembered that when she asked why he wanted to make a pact, he told her that he wished to leave to Fade.

Without hesitation she did make a pact with him. Afterwards, she realized how dangerous it actually was. He could easily be a demon who had fooled her and then she would be an abomination.

Saber snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the fist sighed of Konoha. She stopped running, and so did Naruto and Bee.

"Here we part our ways." Saber said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, thank you." He said to Saber.

"Later, Warden." Killer Bee said.

Saber nodded and smiled a bit. Naruto and Killer Bee went on their way to Konoha. Jimmy whined a bit. Saber petted him softly and the Mambari waggled. She looked at them until they were out of her sight. Then she turned and went away.

"Okay, let's go to…" Saber mumbled.

"To me, perhaps?" Saber snapped up and turned.

"It's you…" Saber said in a low dangerous voice at her half-sister. She was sitting on a branch of a tree, while her blue robes fell smoothly over her white legs.

"Yes, Saber." She said smiling. "You've met my mother?"

"Morrigan? Yeah, I've met her. And she told me everything." Saber said as she glared at Lyna.

"So you know about our father." Lyna laughed sarcastic. "Ironic, no? Our father is a bastard as we are."

"What do you want? The throne of Ferelden? The Phoenix? " Saber spat at her.

"Ah, yes, the Phoenix. So mother told you everything. I am surprised she did that."

"Tell me what do you want of me?" yelled Saber at her.

Lyna didn't seem startled at her outburst. "Follow me sister. I have something for you."

Lyna moved quickly and smooth.

"Saber, Wait!" said Mouse on her shoulder, but Saber ran after her sister. Jimmy followed her loyal.

Suddenly Saber realized that Lyna was heading towards Konoha. The screams became louder and the smoke became thicker. She realized that the attack on Konoha already begun. She then noticed that Lyna looked over her shoulder and she saw a wicked grin across her face. It made Saber more furious.

**(:.:)**

"Naruto…" the young and last of the Uchiha clan looked hateful at his former friend. Naruto didn't respond.

Naruto looked at him with determined eyes, but also with sadness. As his eyes were in the form of the Sage Mode, he stood before the one who he called his brother.

Killer Bee, who recognized the Uchiha as the one who intended to capture him, had the urge to protest at the Kyuubi Kid. Nevertheless, he didn't since he could sense the deep bond that between these young men was.

Sasuke's companions, Suigetsu and Juugo, were gone. Before Naruto found them, Sasuke had ordered them to find Karin. They did, even though Suigetsu whined at the idea to reclaim the tempered redhead.

"So… it finally came to this, right Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "The time has come. And this time, there won't be a re-match."

Sasuke remembered that Naruto swore that they both will die. Sasuke grinded his teeth at the words of Naruto. He was far from done to leave this life yet and today he's going to prove that.

**(:.:)**

**Next time:**

**Chapter 13: Light and darkness**

**(I hope that I can write good fighting scenes… ****0_0)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 13: Light and Darkness**

**Just find out how many mistakes I made in the first chapters. I've rewritten those (Especially the first one! It sucked!). **

**(:.:)**

_Some doors should be left closed_

_And once they are opened, they can never be closed again_

_But sometimes, that is just what we need_

They were standing on a tall building. Beneath them was the world small and they had the perfect view of the city. Normally it would have been a beautiful view. But now everything was filled with chaos and terror, it was horrifying. People were running through streets, while the darkspawn slaughtered them. There were laying many corpses on the ground, while the darkspawn feasted on those.

Saber turned away out of disgust. She was merely a junior Grey Warden, and she never saw a Blight. She was sent a couple times to the Deep Roads, but she never saw _this_.

Saber looked at the man that was laying between them.

Lyna kicked the man on the ground as she stood on the opposite of Saber. He moaned in pain but remained unconscious. Lyna smiled at her in the most wicked way.

"This one is called Yamato, or something." Lyna said. "I am giving him to you." Lyna stepped over him and the sleeves of her dress touched Yamato in a graceful way. "Those weirdo's Madara and Yamato kept him imprisoned. He was very useful."

Saber frowned and walked over to him. Her hand touched his face. He was pale and he looked exhausted. "What have you done to him?" whispered Saber and looked over her shoulder.

"He had some DNA from a man who had great powers. I needed that to make the darkspawn stronger." Lyna turned and looked at the village. "But he is now useless. You can have him."

"Why not kill him?" asked Saber.

"Because it be more fun." Lyna said like saw was talking about the weather.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Saber said as she performed a healing spell on Yamato. He already got a healthier color.

"No…" she said and she turned. The veil of her blue dress followed her graceful. Saber stood up and held her guard up. She held the kunai that she got from Naruto close, but Lyna laughed at her.

"You're underestimating me if you think some kitchen knife can kill me!"

That didn't stop Saber from keeping her guard up.

"I wanted to tell you something. Something that might catch your interest." Lyna's yellow eyes, which were exactly the same as that from Morrigan looked at her. Saber felt a shiver through her spine and waited for the rest.

**(:.:)**

Naruto coughed as the dust ruined his view. Killer Bee stood not far away from them, but he promised that he wouldn't interfere with them. There was a small sign of worry behind his glasses, yet he remained calm.

Naruto and Sasuke just clashed their Chidori and Rassengan. As always, it brought a major force with it. They were both smashed back.

He could hear Sasuke's irregular panting. His own breath was also irregular. Damn…

They had fought each other for awhile now. But something was odd, but Naruto didn't dare to name what it was.

Through the mist of dust he saw a shadow running in his way. Naruto took his kunai and once again it clashed with the sword of Sasuke. Naruto turned so that his back was against Sasuke's back. As marvelous sword-master Sasuke was, he easily knew how the defend himself from that attack. Their blades once again connected with each other and then jumped away from each other.

They were surrounded by the damaged buildings and the sound of screams. Naruto looked at them with pain and sadness. He turned his head towards Sasuke. They weren't interfered by anyone. The rest of the Shinobi's that remained in Konoha were trying to bring the people to safety.

Naruto touched the cut on his cheek and glared at Sasuke. "Are you now satisfied?" he snapped at Sasuke.

"Not until this place is gone…" he said, but mumbled it more and lowered his gaze.

Naruto's stare remained strong and stubborn and in his eyes showed determination.

'_That damned determination…'_Sasuke thought as he looked through his black hair.

He remembered the blue and green eyes. And he saw the same determination. The same hope. And the same hope he felt, the one he thought he had lost forever…

His jaw clenched as he felt the doubt creeping in his mind.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's face. His eyes were red from the Kyuubi and his pupils were small. Yet, he remained in control.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and saw the Sharingan of his opponent. Naruto felt something. That something was different. He seemed doubtful. Heck, when they clashed he knew Sasuke wasn't giving everything he had.

Naruto almost felt offended. "Oi Teme!" yelled Naruto almost frustrated. "What the hell is this shit you perform here!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but remained silent.

"Why are you doubting- And don't deny it!" he interrupted Sasuke before he could speak. "I came here to fight my friend and rival with all of my strength!" Naruto growled.

"I've waited for three years for this moment! I've trained so hard for this!"

"I…" Sasuke said, but he couldn't explain it, since he didn't understood it himself.

Naruto glared for a moment at Sasuke, but then his face soften and he smiled. "Sasuke… I think that your hatred is finally fading for a bit."

Sasuke looked up surprised and then he glared again. "No… I will destroy this place and I will destroy you!" he yelled.

Naruto chuckled. "Then bring it on! Show me what you got! I dare you!"

Sasuke lip curled up in a sneer and he roared as he charged forward.

Their blades clashed again, but Naruto easily smacked Sasuke back. He fell on his back and before he could stand up, a blade was already at his throat. Naruto was standing there, towering him.

Sasuke's face became darker. Naruto, who he always considered weak and as a loser, defeated him! It raged him.

"I…will not be defeated!" roared Sasuke. His sharingan changed from form. Naruto stood still and didn't move.

Sasuke tried to summon Susano'o. Naruto jumped back a bit as the dark purple chakra surrounded Sasuke. The dark figure appeared.

Naruto looked both amazed and shocked at the figure and he felt the intense dark chakra. Naruto summoned the Fox's chakra and was ready to strike.

Sasuke panted heavily and Naruto looked at him. Sasuke looked weaker than normally and he fell on his knees. Susano'o disappeared as soon as it came.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. Sasuke remained on his knees and he deactivated his sharingan.

"W-what is wrong with me?" he shouted frustrated.

**(:.:)**

"Suigetsu, I swear to you, if you don't let me go now, then I'll kick you so hard that you wish you weren't made of water! Shrieked a voice.

Suigetsu ignored the red haired Karin and he had her over his shoulder, while she hit his back.

Juugo walked behind them and covered their backs. When they both saw Sasuke, they looked at the sight surprised.

"Hey Juugo, is Sasuke..?" Suigetsu said.

Juugo frowned. "I don't know… but he acts… strange…"

"Of course he does…" Mumbled Karin, as she remembered bitterly the moment when Sasuke pierced her right through the heart. She felt his chakra, but this time it was different. It felt… softer… maybe a bit lighter. But the darkness still lingered in him and was still overwhelming her.

Karin then felt another presence approaching. She looked up and saw the Warden Elf.

"Saber!" she exclaimed. Saber pushed the kunai through the Zetsu or darkspawn as she called them. The creature fell down dead before her feet. Her presence had changed since the last time they met, noticed Karin. It was more intense now. It was… like fire.

Saber looked up surprised. "Karin!" she exclaimed at her. She also saw Killer Bee, who greeted her with some strange beat. Saber laughed at it and then spotted the other two. She looked at them for a while and then recognized them.

"You two?" she said as she pointed out at Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Well, well, never thought I would find you here!" Suigetsu said and dropped Karin on the ground. Karin yelped at the sudden release and mumbled curses at Suigetsu. Juugo nodded at her as a greeting

"Hey, you were those two we met when we arrived here!" said Mouse, who sat as usual on Saber's shoulder.

Before Saber could response a roar interrupted her. It was Sasuke who made the sound. Naruto and he stood before each other. Their weapons in their hands. They glared at each other.

Saber was reminded why she was here again and ran towards the two rivals.

"STOP!" she screamed.

But it was too late. They jumped at each other fiercely. Their blades crashed and the amount of chakra was released. Saber had to pull some resistance in it, or else she would have been blown away.

The boys were both slammed away from each other by the enormous power. They regained their position and were both attacking each other again.

Saber ran towards them. She heard some voice behind them, but ignored them

_He has to know the truth!_

Saber whispered a binding spell, and a pentagram appeared on the ground. Before either Sasuke or Naruto could react, they were stopped by the magic. They froze on the spot and they didn't move an inch.

"Saber!" exclaimed Naruto frustrated. "You promised not to interfere! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Saber and the surprise was on his face. "Saber, what's wrong?" he said calm. Normally he would be frustrated that he was interrupted, but seeing that his friend was okay was an exception.

"Listen, I… found something out…" Saber said and she disabled the spell. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and made no sign to attack each other.

"You look disturbed. Is that why you returned?" Naruto asked as he massaged the joints of his arm.

"Disturbed is exactly the right word." She said as she frowned. "Sasuke, you're-"

A loud bang came out of nowhere and before they could react. A voice roared through the air.

"Oh no!" yelled Karin. "Not him again!" She trembled a bit of fear.

"Is it Madara?" yelled Naruto and looked around. "That Zetsu?"

"Bee!" roared the voice.

Saber sweatdropped. She had recognized the voice. "In the name of the Maker…" she mumbled.

"B-brother!" yelped Bee.

"The Raikage…" stated Saber as she looked dryly at the scene before them. The Raikage, who was lecturing his younger brother, hasn't noticed the presence of the rest. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other for a moment with a surprised look on their face.

Tsunade soon appeared after the Raikage and spotted them.

"Naruto!" she snapped. Naruto flinched visibly at the tune of Tsunade.

"H-hi Granny Tsunade," he greeted weakly. He voice trembled a bit and he saw that Tsunade was beyond pissed off. Sakura appeared next her Master and wasn't all the happy.

Saber stepped forward. "I know it is hard to believe me, but I can explain all of this."

"You do?" said Naruto and Sasuke together.

"Really?" snapped Tsunade. "Then tell me why the hell Konoha is filled with those… things and what is _he_ doing here?" She pointed at Sasuke, whose face was emotionless.

Saber sighed. "Naruto, Bee and I… we planned to escape as you probably figured out. Naruto would find Sasuke, who was luckily in Konoha, Bee would… I don't know… do something, and I was planning to return to Ferelden."

"Then why are you here, Warden?" Tsunade asked as she impatiently crossed her arms before her.

"I… encountered my… sister…"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and Sakura as well looked skeptic at her.

"Sister?" said Sasuke. "I thought you didn't had any siblings."

Saber walked forward with her back against Sasuke and Naruto. "Remember Lyna? The girl who attack me?" she said to Sasuke as she looked over her.

Sasuke nodded. "She has been with Madara. I saw her a couple times, but is she..?"

"My sister? Yes. Well, half-sister."

"Lyna? The one who captured me and all?" Naruto asked as he remembered his abductor.

Saber nodded. "She brought me to a man called… Yamato?"

"Captain Yamato?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, that one. I brought him in a safer place not far from here and putted a protection spell around him. I healed him a bit, but he still needs medical attention. "

Tsunade nodded and turned to her apprentice. "Sakura, find him and heal him." She ordered. Sakura nodded. She looked at Saber for a moment who gestured to hurry. Sakura smiled and spoke soundless 'Thank you' to her.

After Sakura left, continued Saber with speaking. "I need… to tell you this…" she to Sasuke. "Lyna revealed that…"

Someone screamed loudly as black flames now covered the village. Saber growled that she was interrupted. "What is _this _time?"

"Black flames…" mumbled Mouse. Saber remembered the black flames. She saw it when…

"Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke looked confused at the black flames.

"Amaterasu…" he said softly. "But how? I-"

Naruto screamed and pushed Sasuke almost down.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled.

Saber looked and Sakura was surrounded by the flames of Amaterasu. Naruto stormed at the battlefield. Sakura tried her best to find an exit, but it was useless. The unconscious body of Yamato appeared behind Sakura, as the magic protection flew away. Sakura tried to protect Yamato, and coughed by the smoke the flames caused.

"Stop it Sasuke! Stop right now!" Saber yelled at him and caught him by his collar. Sasuke's eyes were confused.

"I am not the one who is doing that!" He frowned and looked serious. "I only know one other man who can use Amaterasu…" he spoke with confusion and shook his head. "That's not possible…"

Saber looked concerned at him.

"Shit!" They heard farther away. Saber release Sasuke and looked. With the flames two shadows appeared. One of them pushed Naruto away with invincible force.

Sasuke and Saber ran towards Naruto and Saber helped him up.

"I know that chakra…" growled Naruto.

Out of the flamed appeared two men, with both strange eyes. One of them had red hair and looked older then he truly was. The other had the same eyes as the sharingan and one looked exactly like-

"Hello Otōto…" Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight.

"I-Itachi!" he managed to say through his confusion. He brought his hand to his head and closed his eyes. "I killed you… this… is not possible!"

"Now we know why the Veil was so thin…" Mouse said. Sasuke snapped up and Naruto looked at the spirit.

"Yeah, this explains everything." Saber said.

"What are you both talking about!" said Naruto. He looked at Nagato. "He's dead!" yelled Naruto. "How is it possible that he stands right _there_!"

Tsunade and the Raikage walked and stood beside them. "Kabuto… used the Impure World Resurrection. A jutsu to bring back the dead, against their will."

Saber scowled. "Blood Magic." She said disgusted.

"Call it what you want, Warden. It's still bad news." The Raikage said. "Madara used that technique on the battlefield and summoned a couple of powerful shinobi who had passed on."

He gritted his teeth. "He is disrespecting our ancestors for his own selfish goals, that bastard."

"Lyna told me someone in their organization was working with Blood Magic. In fact, she helped them." Saber looked at the situation. "A demon is at work here. I can feel the magic and the Veil is extremely thin."

She looked at Mouse. "Any suggestions how we can stop this?"

"Hmm, normally I would say hit until they perish, but I don't recognize this magic." Mouse though for a moment. "In the Fade, you may disable the spell if you defeat the demon there."

"We could consider that later, but now we must take action! Sakura is still in there!" Naruto said.

Saber nodded. "You can't kill them in this world, so seal them up with something! I shall rescue Sakura!"

With that she ran towards it. The Raikage charged at Itachi. Tsunade and Naruto charged at Nagato. Sasuke was frozen on the spot and looked at his older brother.

Saber ran towards Sakura and yelled her name. She got a weak reply. "Hold one Sakura! I'll get you both out of there!"

The Raikage and Killer Bee fought Itachi, but the older Uchiha was far more experienced with the use of Mangekyou sharingan than his younger brother. The battle was heavier for the Raikage than the one he had with Sasuke.

"Forgive me." Said Itachi. "This all happens against my will."

Nagato was far stronger than the last time and Naruto and Tsunade had trouble with keeping up with Nagato. "Naruto… even in death the peace is disturbed. Forgive me my friend…" Nagato said.

Naruto panted and smiled a bit and charged at him again.

Saber looked at the flames and there was no way she could get Sakura out of there. She now used some magic to protect Sakura and Yamato from the flames, but that was limited. She looked at Itachi. The Raikage was in trouble, but she couldn't leave her position to help him.

The taint warned her that more darkspawn approached them.

"Mouse!" she roared and the spirit reacted immediately. Changing in his original form with the scythe, he defended them against the Darkspawn. Jimmy followed Mouse and attack every darkspawn he saw.

Suigetsu and Juugo stood on their right and fought against the darkspawn. Karin ran towards Saber.

"Karin! Tell me what you sense!" exclaimed Saber as she used all her mana to protect Sakura and Yamato.

"More of those Zetsu's are coming and I sense different strong chakra's. I can't say whose side they are standing."

"Let's hope on ours…" mumbled Saber. She panted heavily as the mana was drained from her body. The spell became weaker and next to her she heard Karin shriek.

She looked and saw the man with mask by Sasuke.

"Madara Uchiha…"

**(:.:)**

Sasuke looked behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come Sasuke… this is over…"

Sasuke jumped up and glared at him. "You summoned Itachi?" he said angrily.

Madara said nothing for a moment. "Sasuke, you must understand that sacrifice is sometimes necessary…"

"Now you sound like that Danzo!" sneered Sasuke.

Madara chuckled. "Maybe, but he was right. Did you not sacrifice a thing or two to accomplish your goals?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze. "I…"

"Don't listen to him Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the direction where the voice came. Saber looked at him, who looked exhausted and was supported by Karin.

"That man used your brother, just as he is using you!" she screamed at him. "Look at your brother! Don't you see? How can you possible justify that?"

"My brother was betrayed by Konoha! Why should I stop him from killing his traitors?"

"You're brother didn't and neither did Konoha! it's all wrong! Every bit!"

"Silence!" screamed Madara. For a moment he stepped out his calm act, but restored fast. "Sasuke, don't listen to that bitch. She knows nothing of the suffering that the Uchiha clan had. Did you forget that?"

Sasuke looked at him and he looked suspiciously at him. "You're hiding something."

"Of course he is!" yelled Saber. "Duck-ass, think for a moment! If you walk away with that man now, you betrayed your whole clan, including your brother!"

Sasuke looked at Saber. Her face was covered with blood and sweat. "Please!" she begged. Her mana was almost completely gone. Sakura had stopped responding at her calls. "Let me explain it! Give me a chance!"

Sasuke saw the honesty in her eyes, and felt a new kind of power.

"You know what…" he said. The purple chakra came again, and before Saber noticed, he was standing beside her. "I believe you." He whispered.

Saber looked up at him and looked amazed.

Sasuke used the mangekyou sharingan and putted the flames out.

"Sasuke!" roared Madara's voice. Sasuke was already gone towards the other battlefield. Saber rushed towards Sakura and called her name.

"Well, this is unexpected," said a voice next to her. Saber looked up and saw a grey haired man with one sharingan eye, while half of his face was covered with a mask.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man smiled at her. He walked over at Yamato and Saber went back with healing Sakura.

The Raikage fell on his back and itachi was ready to smash him with Susano'o. before the Raikage could react, he was stopped by another chakra force. He looked at his right and saw the younger Uchiha with his own Susano'o.

"You… Brat… you saved my ass." The Raikage said confused. Sasuke remained silence for a moment and then nodded.

"Ototo… Finish me now and stop this nightmare!" itachi said desperately.

Naruto and Tsunade had managed to put Nagato down and sealed him away in some jutsu the Hokage knew.

"Brother, before I do that, I want to say something…" Sasuke said. Itachi waited and Sasuke lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry… I really am…"

Itachi chuckled and his gaze softened. "I am the one who should say sorry. I was the one… who brought you in this mess." Itachi looked at Madara. "I was the weak one. Not you."

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "We were both mislead, but soon everything will be clear. No more secrets anymore "

Itachi looked at Saber. "Warden, I thank you."

Saber nodded. "We will meet each other in the Fade and I shall stop this whole mess. I promise."

Itachi nodded and looked at his brother. "I can't be merciful. That ability had been taken from me. Forgive me, but you must defend yourself with everything you have."

Sasuke nodded. He noticed that the Raikage and the Hokage took positions for some seal. As their chakra fling up and he used all of his chakra to bring Itachi down.

Itachi's Susano'o was strong and Sasuke tried to destroy the creature. But he wasn't strong enough. The creature remained and desperation took Sasuke over.

Suddenly he felt another strong chakra and looked beside him.

"This time, we'll do it together!" Said Naruto as he grinned at him. The demon chakra release a new kind of power, and it broke Itachi's susano'o. They could see that it pained Itachi as he screamed terribly.

"Now!" yelled Naruto. He called his chakra and formed a Rasengan. Sasuke looked at his brother and formed his chidori. Itachi smiled, like he did when Sasuke was a child.

They both charged at him and brought their jutsu's through him. There was no blood. Only papers flew around him.

"Now!" Yelled the Raikage. Strong chakra surrounded them and Sasuke and Naruto jumped away from the seal. Itachi was covered in bandages and the seal was marked on it, just like Nagato.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards Madara. He swore he saw him glare through that mask. And then he disappeared.

Sasuke sighed heavily and felt tired. He knew there was a new storm coming, and he had to figure out if he liked that.

"It's good to have you back, teme!" Sasuke looked up at his friend. His face was matte, but he smirked a bit.

"Yeah, a little bit."

They heard voices farther away and they saw Saber and Sakura.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

They ran towards their friends. Yamato was conscious again and Kakashi supported him. They both looked sad at the sigh. Sakura's eyes were shut down and Saber shouted her name. Karin had looked away. Suigetsu and Juugo had joined them shortly, but were loss at words.

Sasuke and Naruto looked both horrified at their teammate. They both knew it, since they had those special eyes.

Saber shook Sakura desperately.

"Stop it Saber!" shouted Mouse. "She's… gone…"

Saber shook frustrated her head. "No! I refuse to believe that!"

Tsunade sat next to Saber and tried to find a pulse, but she only sighed and shook her head.

Saber didn't cry, she never cried. She felt… angrily. "Why did I sent her away?"

"Damn it!" she screamed.

She remembered her conversation she had with Lyna… and her new abilities. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto, who both looked sad at the girl in her arms.

Saber took a breath. "Maker forgive me for what must be done…" she mumbled.

She rubbed her hands and placed them one Sakura's head and stomach.

"What are you doing Saber?" Mouse said. "You can't bring her back!"

"Maybe I can!" she snapped at Mouse. She panted and then swallowed. "Maybe I can…" she said in a calmer tune.

She closed her eyes, and searched deep in her soul.

_Phoenix…_

_The flames appeared again and the beautiful bird appeared_

_Lend me your strength! _

Her hands started to glow. The markings appeared on her head and streamed down over her whole body. They were red, and it almost looked like she was on fire. She took another breath and spoke softly.

"Bring her back to us…"

She could feel the life flow through her, and through her hands she sent it to Sakura's body. Sakura's cold body became warmer.

Saber's appearance changed. She felt it, but she couldn't tell what it was. She held her eyes closed. She gave a final push of mana to Sakura and Sakura's body jumped up. Sakura sat right up as she gasped for breath. Saber caught her. Sakura was still gasping for air and Saber released her as she fell back.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto. He embraced her and Sakura looked bewildered around her.

"W-what happened?" she looked at Saber. "S-Saber!"

Saber looked up and grinned. "Hehe, for a moment I thought we lost you! Thank the Maker-"

"What kind of magic was it anyway?" Said Mouse.

Saber hasn't told anyone about the Phoenix. If she ever doubted the credibility of Morrigan and Lyna, it has now confirmed that.

"I… summoned…the Phoenix. Or I think I did."

Mouse turned back to a mouse and sat on her shoulder. "Phoenix?"

Before she could explain it, a dreamy voice interrupted them.

"Sister, you have used the Phoenix! I am so proud of you!" Lyna sat on one of the cracked buildings. "Oh, you look a lot like a lot like that other girl!" she said happy.

Saber jumped up, but fell again. Sasuke helped her supporting her and Saber glared at her sister. The taint sang through her veins in her presence. More darkspawn came and it surrounded them completely.

"Saber, you have unlocked the power of Phoenix. Good. That makes everything more easily."

Lyna looked at Sasuke. "So Saber, have you told the boy his truthful but tragic past?"

Sasuke looked at Saber confused. "What is she talking about?"

Saber looked sad for a moment and swallowed. "Your clan… the treason of Konoha… it never happened!"

Sasuke's grip on her arm became tighter and he glared at her. "Are you mocking me? Of course it's true! Itachi-"

"He never did it! He never killed your clan!" interrupted Saber.

"Then who-?"

"I did." Said Lyna, with a cruel smile.

Sasuke looked confused as he snapped his head up at Lyna. Lyna stood up and jumped down.

"But Danzo-"

"He was under my spell, as were you, your brother. Everyone who was involved was under it." Explained Lyna as if she was telling a child how to use a pencil.

"You see, I needed aid from a ally. And Madara offered that aid, if I could kill the Uchiha clan-" A wicked smile came. "Except for the two brothers of the Uchiha."

Saber stood up and glared at Lyna. "Your truly a monster, Lyna. You told me this a while ago, so why are you here?"

"Just to see you lovely sister." She said. She turned to Sasuke. Her yellow eyes gleamed with pleasure. "Konoha never betrayed the Uchiha clan. You see, I putted your clan under a illusion, as I did with Danzo. I wanted to see how far that hatred you carry would bring, and here you stand alive. In my opinion you came far."

"Itachi-"

"He died for nothing, yes. You killed your own brother for an illusion. 'Twas foolish indeed."

Sasuke roared as he charged at Lyna. But Saber was fast enough to stop him.

"You're no match against her!" she said.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" he roared. He struggled against Saber, but Naruto came and helped Saber.

Lyna laughed at the sight. "You're anger amuse me." She turned to Saber. Her long black hair fell on her back and she took something she carried. She threw it towards Saber and she caught it.

"Tis my mothers grimoire. Actually, Flemeth's. I trust you to bring this back and sent my regards." She smiled and turned their back to them. "Oh and another thing."

She looked over her shoulder at Saber. "Tell the whole story. Or else it won't be fun!"

And with those words she disappeared in the shadows and so did the darkspawn.

Sasuke let out a frustrated scream, and Saber and Naruto released him. He fell on his knees and punched the ground with his fists. He cursed and continued with punching until Saber took his hand.

"I'm sorry…" said Saber. Sasuke looked at her.

"All those things I did…" he mumbled. "All that for what? A big lie!"

He growled frustrated. "All the pain I inflicted on my friends and the chaos I brought on the Shinobi world… for this?"

Saber looked at Naruto and Sakura, but they were a lose words.

"I'll avenge them." Saber stated. Sasuke looked up. "I'll avenge your family by killing Lyna."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why? I betrayed did I not?" he snapped. "I don't understand you or any of you!" he yelled while he pointed out at Sakura and Naruto.

Saber stood up. She took the Grimoire under her arm and offered an arm to Sasuke. "We are friends, Sasuke. And for a shem you're not as half as bad as you think." He didn't took the arm and stayed on the ground.

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke-teme! That's what we are saying to you for years!"

Sakura, who was supported by Naruto, smiled at him in her special way. "Perhaps it's time to let it go and to move on…"

"Why would you all go so far for me?" he asked again.

"Because we _are _friends, Sasuke. And you we never alone. You just… didn't noticed that." Said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at them agitated. "I'm sorry… for everything…" he apologized and he took Sabers hand. "To all of you." He said and stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I hereby arrest you for treason against the Shinobi world and the betrayal of Konoha." Said Tsunade, and putted a jutsu on him that bound him.

"Wait!" exclaimed Naruto, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Whatever punishment I'll get… I'll accept it." Sasuke said.

"Good brat, 'cause we're not done with you."

They dragged Sasuke with them and they all headed back towards the Alliance. Naruto and Sakura are looking back at their village, who was now in ruins. The darkspawn had left, but the damage remained.

Saber looked at the sky and it was grey. Dark times will come now, and now she had to make a decision. Will she choose for her own happiness or give it up for these people.

**(:.:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Grey Warden: forbidden warrior**

**Chapter 14: To the Fade**

**(:.:)**

When they had reached to Alliance, they took Sasuke immediately captive. He didn't struggle, unlike Naruto. Sakura remained quiet, since she accepted the consequences of Sasukes actions. She casted her gaze low as Sasuke and the men who held him, passed her. Suigetsu and Juugo were being interrogated by some other shinobies and they were brought somewhere else.

Saber looked at him and Sasuke nodded in her direction. He was brought to some prison they built with jutsu. Saber watched him go until a disappeared.

Sakura went, on request of the Hokage, to rest.

"Will decide what will happen to him later," growled the Raikage.

He gestured to Saber to follow him. They walked into the meeting room. The man call Shikaku was still in the room. He greeted them with a nod.

"You seem to have a grudge against Sasuke, Raikage." Saber said to him. She sat on a chair.

"OF COURSE!" he roared. "That bastard first kidnapped my brother-"

"Who? Killer Bee?"

"Yeah! And look what he did to my arm!" he showed his left arm, well what would have been his left arm. His lower arm was missing. "My arm got infected by Amaterasu, the unstoppable black flames. I had to cut it before it infected the rest of my body… And he worked with Madara and attack all the countries. And as tip of the iceberg, he also killed Danzo!"

"I see…" she said. "But Raikage, you must understand that Sasuke was as much as a victim of Lyna and Madara as you people are."

"Perhaps, but we cannot let him go unpunished. What happened to him does not justify all the crimes he did!"

Saber frowned. "I am not saying he should be left free without any consequents, but please, have mercy on him. Besides, he did saved you, did he not?"

The Raikage frowned for a moment and then sighed. "Very well… a favor for a favor. But that brat…" the rest was mumbled in a curse.

The other Kages followed and Saber left the room, as they continued with making a new battle plan. Saber had her own plan. Naruto waited for her outside.

"And? What did he said?" asked Naruto.

"They shall have some mercy on him, but he is going to get punished."

Naruto sighed. "What a mess. I always believed that bringing him back would solute everything."

"Sasuke has to face this, no matter what. He has made bad decisions, and even if it wasn't completely his fault, he still must be trialed."

Naruto shook his head. "Of all the things… this definitely wasn't on my list…"

Saber knew what he mean and agreed with him. She held the book under her arm and Naruto gazed at it.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"I am giving it back, of course."

**(:.:)**

She went to Morrigan, who was still in the camp. They approached her and Morrigan looked at them amused.

"Full of questions now, are you?" said Morrigan with a laugh. Saber held the grimoire under her arm and gave it to her.

"Lyna gave _this _to me. She said it was yours."

Morrigan took the book. "It's good to have it back again." She stated as she flipped over the book.

"Much trouble for some old book." Comment Naruto drily.

"This book is full of powerful spells, boy. I don't think your little mind can completely understand that."

Naruto's clenched his jaw, and before he could reply, he was stopped by Saber.

"She also said something about Flemeth. Does that ring any bells?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Twas my mothe. This grimoire once belonged to her. You know, your mother was the one who retrieved it for me." Morrigan chuckled when she remembered the exhausted Lyna Mahariel, who gave her the grimoire.

Morrigan looked at her and gestured to the campfire. "Let's take a seat, shall we. You and I have a lot to discus."

Saber nodded and they followed Morrigan. They sat on the floor and Morrigan was still looking in the book. She flipped over a page.

"Ever heard of Flemeth, the Witch of the Wild?" she asked without looking at Saber or Naruto.

"Asha'belannar? Yes, my mother told me once and so did Leliana."

"Good, then you know the story."

Naruto looked at them with no idea what they were talking about. "Witch of the Wild? Asha'belannar?"

"Yeah, the woman of many years. It's some Chasind Legend about a powerful old hag. Nothing interesting about it." Saber explained shortly and received a glare from Morrigan.

"Don't underestimate those old hags, child."

Saber pouted at her command. "But she is _old!_"

Morrigan looked at her with a disapproving look and Saber laughed awkwardly.

"Is it true? A-about the Phoenix, I mean." Saber asked.

"It depends." Said Morrigan. "What do you know?"

Saber remembered the things Lyna said. "Lyna told me a lot of things when we were in Konoha. She told me about the Ten-tailed beast and about the Phoenix. In fact, she told me the whole plan."

"Oh? That _is _surprising." Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

" The Phoenix is the God of life and dead, right?"

Her yellow eyes narrowed in a amused way. "That girl, with the pink hair… she died, right?"

Saber nodded slowly. Naruto looked shocked. "WHAT! Sakura-chan _died_?"

"I… think I've used the Phoenix to bring her back."

Morrigan snatched her hands and pulled out her gloves. Saber was too surprisedto react at the sudden action.

"Look." Said Morrigan and gestured at her hands. Saber looked surprised. On her hands were strange markings now. They were black lines, who graceful decorated her hands.

"I… What in the Maker's name…" she said and held arm hands before her eyes.

"Wauw, I never had a clue you were also tattooed there." Said Naruto fascinated.

"I was _never_ tattooed there!" exclaimed Saber.

"Every time you call for the Phoenix, it marks you with these markings. They are not dangerous or anything. They are just proof that you called it. You could call it like a signature."

Saber turned her hands to look at both sides and the light of the fire gave them a orange glow. "An old God uses my body for his signature? What a joke…"

"It looks like the seal I have against the Kyuubi." He pushed his shirt up and on his stomach there was a round black lined marking. "Is this Phoenix a Tailed Beast too?"

"I… don't know. I only knew recently I had that… thing inside me."

"But be careful. Just like any spirit it wishes to be free in this world and if you allow it to close to you, it will take you over and you'll become an abomination.." Said Morrigan and Naruto pulled his shirt down again.

Saber looked surprised at Morrigan. "And you'll become a dangerous one."

Saber felt fear streaming through her body. "Am… am I… possessed?"

Morrigan chuckled. "No, and that stays if you don't use the spirit too much. It shall seduce you to convert with you, but just like any demon, you have to resist that. But if it breaks free, the rage of the Phoenix will be freed and it shall destroy everything."

Saber nodded that she understood. "Not using Phoenix, got it."

"Do you know the story of the Phoenix?" Morrigan asked.

"I didn't even knew the existence of it!" Saber chuckled. "But I have to ask you to hold that story. I have other questions first."

Morrigan sighed and waited for her questions.

"First, why does Lyna wants the Phoenix? What will she gain?"

"Simple," replied Morrigan. "She'll gain power. And with power, the darkspawn becomes stronger."

Morrigan brought her attention to the book and spoke again. "The darkspawn, or Zetsu's" she said at Naruto. "They are partly connected with Lyna. If she becomes more powerful, then so do they."

"Great…" mumbled Saber. "And the Ten-tailed beast. Is it an Archdemon?"

Morrigan chuckled. "No. it will be if she taints it with the Darkspawn." Morrigan leaned over. "Tell me, what do you know?"

"Lyna told me, that that Madara guy is planning something called Moon eye operation…"

"Tsk" scowled Morrigan. "What a fancy name! I know that spell! It's right here!"

Morrigan showed the spell book to Naruto and Saber. They both frowned. The text was written in some kind of strange language. "Morrigan, for me this is just some scratching." Saber returned the book.

"It's a very old spell. The caster cast out the spell on the moon. And the lands will be trapped under the illusion of the caster. But it requires power. A lot of power. And that power comes from..?"

"The Tailed Beasts!" exclaimed Naruto. "So that's their plan and that's why they are capturing those beasts."

Morrigan nodded. "And once those beasts are weakened and are converted with the Ten tailed beast, Lyna will taint the Ten Tailed one and an new Archdemon is born."

"And with the power of an Archdemon, she'll probably try to kill me and take the Phoenix." Stated Saber. "Maker… then a true Blight begins!"

Saber looked at Morrigan. "How do you know all of this."

"Bah! Lyna is my daughter. A mother knows how her own child thinks! I was the one who taught her!"

"Right, very creepy…" Saber said. "Oh! Another thing. I believe some Kabuto guy used Blood Magic or something. it raises people from the death. Got any clue?"

Morrigan to another page in the grimoire. "A yes…" she mumbled softly. "Lyna must have told that man about it. A very dangerous spell. Even if you kill him, the spell remains."

"The Veil is extremely thin now. How do I break it? Mouse already suggested something about the Fade, but I first wanted your opinion." Saber asked.

"Ah, the spirit of Courage… in a mouse form." Laughed Morrigan. "Where is he now?"

" He wandered off somewhere. Don't worry, he'll always come back."

"Well, that spirit is right. Go to the Fade and defeat the demon who is holding those souls. If you defeat the demon, than the spell is broken, and the used dies."

"Good. Two flies in one. I love those tactics."

"So…" said Naruto interrupting. "The plan is..?"

"I'll enter the Fade, the world beyond this world, dream worlds, world of the death, call it what you want! I'll defeat that demon, free the souls and then after I'll have a nice warm supper and go to bed!"

Naruto shrugged. "Simple and easy. Kick their ass and let the rest follow."

"Don't underestimate this, Saber! A demon who is powerful enough to hold so many souls is very strong."

"I'll bring Mouse with me. Besides, there is no other way to break that spell."

"True, but that doesn't mean you'll have to be reckless."

"I know…" waved Saber off. She stood up and stretched herself out.

"But first, we have to inform the Kage's. I am certain they will be interested in this."

**(:.:)**

"This is… most disturbing…" said Gaara after hearing out this story. Killer Bee stood by his brother and for once, he looked lesser relaxed than usual.

"Indeed, Kazekage." Said Saber serious. She brought Morrigan with her.

"Are you certain?" asked the Mizukage.

Morrigan spoke this time. "What else could it be? It would be foolish to nothing because of doubt."

The Kages mumbled an agreement. Morrigan looked at them and spoke again. "Another thing. That boy, with the eyes? You should use his abilities."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Raikage.

"He'll could put up some resistance against Madara." Said Saber. "We figured if Sasuke helped us with his sharingan, perhaps he buy some time."

"Even if we would agree, who's to say he won't betray us again?" Gaara replied.

"You still have some time to think about it." Said Saber calmly. "We also found a way to stop that Kabuto from summoning the death."

"Really now?" said the Tsuchikage.

"I'll enter the Fade. Normally it acquires a lot of lyrium but Morrigan here has some other way for me to enter it."

She turned and Morrigan followed her.

"Warden!" spoke the roaring voice of the Raikage. "Now you have to aid us! Your business is now embroiled with the ours!"

Saber stopped walking. In fact, this is now Wardens business, but what about her own plan? She still wanted to fail, and yet…

She continued without responding back and left the room.

Mouse waited for her outside and jumped on her shoulder.

"Hello Mouse," greeted Saber. "Where's Jimmy?"

"Probably doing something." said the spirit dryly and received a impatient look of Saber.

Morrigan looked at the small spirit. "I am curious." Said Morrigan. "Why is this spirit of Courage visible in this world, instead of being one with the host. And why a mouse?"

"Because I am." Answered Mouse. "And I like being a Mouse."

"Most interesting."

"I met Mouse in the Fade when I was asleep. When I woke, we were together and we never parted since."

"How romantic." Said Morrigan.

"Isn't it?" laughed Saber. "I already confessed my undying love for Mouse so many times, but he keeps rejecting me!"

"Saber, you know me love. Always playin hard to get."

The spirit and it's host were laughing at each other. Morrigan raised a eyebrow. "For a spirit you are quite… less-spirit. Most spirits I met were stoic and they felt nothing for the mortals."

"I'm special." Said Mouse. "I… think I lived too long outside the Fade, that I have forgotten how I was as the spirit of Courage. Now I am merely Mouse, which is fine by me."

"Are you a demon then? Desiring something else than being a spirit?"

"I am not a demon." He said offended. " I am who I am."

"Still, why are you visible here? Have you broke through the Veil?"

"I just woke up and I was a Mouse. I never wanted to leave the Fade. It just happened."

Morrigan looked fascinated at Mouse and Saber felt that he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Please Morrigan. Stop the questions already. You're making Mouse blush!"

Mouse scowled at Saber, who pouted at him. Morrigan let out a small laugh.

"I shall prepare the ritual. Now that I have Flemeths grimoire it will be easier." She said 'Flemeth' with a bitter tune.

Saber arched an eyebrow and then walked away.

When she walked through the camp, some people greeted her. They all assumed she was with them now.

"Hey you!"

Saber turned and saw the man she saved the other day.

"Yamato, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. His leg was in bandage, as was his neck. "I'm grateful you saved me from Madara and that woman. I believed I would be dead for sure."

"Don't thank me. It was merely coincidence."

"Still… Oh! And thank you for saving Haruno Sakura. Saving Sakura has meant a lot to Naruto."

" I have little credit in that. Sasuke and Naruto did most of the work."

Yamato chuckled. "Naruto and Sakura have been talking about you. With great respect if I may add."

Saber lowered her gaze a bit. "I-I really don't deserve that much credit. Really, I'm not-"

"Anyway, thank you for everything you did here. You helped a lot of people."

He bowed and then walked away.

She reminded that she could visit Sasuke. Naruto had ran off to the prison and she suspected that he was still there.

**(:.:)**

"Maybe we can get you out of here. If this is all over, all of us can go home."

Sasuke looked annoyed at his friend's ignorance. "Even they allow me to walk free, I can never return to Konoha."

Naruto crossed his arm and sighed impatiently. "And why not this time." He asked with a sigh.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke with sarcasm. "Perhaps they'll forget how I betrayed them for Orichimaru, or for Madara. I am certain they _love _the fact that I killed Danzou."

"Some do." Shrugged Naruto.

"Don't try to cheer me up." Muffled Sasuke and sat on the ground as he leaned against the wall of his cage. There was no sunlight since it was underground and very cold. They placed chakra suppressers around him, so he can't use any jutsu. "With some luck I'll be a prisoner for the rest of my life."

"But it wasn't your fault!" exclaimed Naruto. "Itachi and you were both manipulated. Surely that they'll understand _that_!"

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Hey! Maybe I can talk to Gaara and Granny Tsunade!"

"Yeah! Let's forget that I attacked Gaara and I allied myself with the enemy of Tsunade!" Said Sasuke with faked excitement.

"With that attitude you'll accomplish nothing, you ass."

"Well, maybe it helps if you also convince the Mizukage. She was pretty much into me…"

"Heh, at least your humor has improved a bit." Chuckled Naruto.

There were footsteps on the stairs. They both looked cautions. They saw a form and realized it was Saber who walked in.

"Saber!" waved Naruto. Saber walked towards them with the spirit on her shoulder.

"Aneth ara. I see they putted you away nice and warmly"

She pointed at Sasuke and shrugged. "I expected they would torture me first. Although, I saw that guard over there was looking very suspicious…"

"The kid with the weird red eyes. Yes I remember you." Said Mouse.

"The strange… thing from whatever it comes from. I remember you bigger."

Saber smirked. "Sasuke, did you change your attitude from grumpy to sarcastic? May I say it perfectly suits you."

"I am surprised your still here." Changed Sasuke the topic. "I was convinced you would leave this place shortly."

Saber arched an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"You have accomplished your mission, right? You have gathered information and you can go home now."

"Not yet. I am not done here…" Saber brought her hand to her forehead at the idea. "Maker…"

"Which reminds me…" said Naruto. "Sister?"

Saber snapped up. "Uhm… yes…" she said awkwardly. "Half-sister actually."

Saber shifted her wait to one feet and crossed her arms. "It seems my father was whoring himself out!" she joked. "But I suppose he had his reasons. It was a sacrifice and I don't hold a grudge against him."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said with an arched eyebrow.

Saber brought her hand to her forehead and frowned. "…it's complicated…"

She snapped up. "Anyway, I am going to the Fade. Your brothers spirit and the others are trapped there. If I can free them, than the spell will be broken."

By the mentioning of his brother, Sasuke flinched. He sighed frustrated. He brought his hand through his hair.

"Sasuke," said Saber. "Behave while I'm gone. The Kages might consider to give you the benefit of doubt. You'll be punished, but with a merciful hand."

Naruto laughed. "Ha! See Teme! Everything will be just fine!"

Sasuke snorted at the news. "Oh, I am _grateful._"

Saber frowned at him and sighed. "What is it this time?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Just because everything was a misunderstanding doesn't change the fact about my clan! Nothing will be fine!" outburst Sasuke.

He lowered his gaze and looked a bit ashamed. "Saber, I c-cannot do this! I cannot stop this hatred! I am carrying it for so long!" He looked at Saber and his gaze was filled with hurt and tiredness.

Saber nor Naruto said anything for a moment.

"Think about it, Sasuke. One day, we all must face our mistakes, and find inner peace." She finally said and turned away. She mumbled something about shems and there strange behavior.

Sasuke sighed and sat on the ground with his back to Naruto. "Leave Naruto… I don't feel like talking now."

Naruto made a sound of agreement and left him. He was alone again.

**(:.:)**

"Okay Saber. It is time to enter the Fade." Said Morrigan.

They were in a room. The Kages were there as well as Bee and Naruto and the rest of the former rookies.

On the floor were symbols, made out of blood and a bowl with steaming smoke.

"Is this Blood Magic?" asked Saber.

" You may call it like that. But this magic is older than all the Magic in the world. Not even Lyna knows this ritual." Morrigan added the last pieces.

"This kind of magic is indeed different from all the magic I've ever seen." Said Mouse.

"I used blood from an animal. For this ritual blood was necessary."

"What's in the bowl?" Saber pointed out.

"That is replacing the lyrium. It has many ingredients and it isn't easy to make it. You are lucky I had the right ingredients.

She pointed at the symbols. "The symbols on the ground are protecting us from you if you became an abomination."

Saber nodded that she understood. "I'm ready."

"The spirit shall follow you in the Fade once you're in the Fade. You can't return unless the slothdemon is slaughtered."

Saber took a deep breath and let it out.

"Be careful Saber!" said Sakura. Saber smiled and took place.

Morrigan passed her the bowl. "You have to drink all of it."

She pressed the bowl to her lips and let the liquid flowing in her mouth. It had the taste of iron and something she could not place. She swallowed it and found it a most disgusting drink she ever had.

"Maker! This is hor-" Saber could not finish her sentence. The chamber started to turn and her eyelids became heavy. She heard whispers of voices, and the sound of Mouses voice to follow.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the same chamber. Only now, in the Fade, the world of spirits.

She looked around and found Mouse, now in the original form of the spirit of courage.

"It has been awhile since I've been in the Fade." Mouse voice, normally high was now low and rumbled.

"Is it Mouse or Courage?" asked Saber as she stood up.

"It's still Mouse. Though, it feels different since the last time I was here."

_Help us!_

Saber looked around suspiciously. "Did you hear that?"

Mouse nodded. "But those are not the ones who we need to free. Watch your back Saber. Those are demons."

They walked through the Fade. They walked through the spirits of the death and the living, who sometimes spoke to them. Mouse always said to Saber to ignore them.

But one of them was very persistence.

"_Please, Please! Help my sons!" _Pleaded the voice.

Saber tried to ignore it. The woman's voice was high and clear.

"_Please! Help them!"_

They continued with walking. Saber sometimes looked hesitated at the voice, but Mouse snapped her out of it.

"_Sasuke? Itachi? Where are you two?" _A new voice spoke. It was a males voice, low and panicked.

Saber snapped up at the names. She turned and saw two formless spirits.

"_You! Have you seen my boys? My sons?" _said the man.

"Don't answer him," warned Mouse. "Those spirits are dead, and should be in peace a long time ago. We cannot linger here."

Saber remained silent. She couldn't agree nor disagree with Mouse. She turned and wanted to walk away.

"_Itachi! Sasuke!" _The woman's voice screamed panicked and a small sob was in it. Saber stopped with walking and sighed.

She turned before Mouse could change her mind and she rushed towards the spirits.

"You!" she spoke. "How do you know those two?"

The spirits took their original forms and they appeared as the humans they were in live. A woman with long black hair and a tall man with the same color hair. They both had black eyes.

She had no doubts now. The resemblance were too striking.

"_My sons! We've lost them!" _said the woman. _"Please help us! We need to find them!"_

"Do you both even know where you are?"

They didn't seem to pay attention at the statement of Saber. Mouse pulled at her shoulder, but before she allowed Mouse to drag her away from them she spoke to them one last time.

"I promise I will find your sons and take care of them!"

The woman smiled at this. "Thank you!"

Mouse dragged her away. "What were you thinking?" he said. "We don't have time for this!"

Saber pulled away from his grasp. "They may be dead, but they are still concerned about their sons."

Mouse scowled at this but didn't argue with her instead he sighed. "I have found the location of the demon. We can head towards that direction."

"Alright! Lead the way Mouse!"

**(:.:)**

Sasuke jumped up from his sleep. His heart pounded hard in his chest and he panted. Sweat was on his face and he felt it on his spine.

He looked around his prison, but he was alone. He sighed tiredly and fell back on his back. He putted his hand on his forehead as he felt the pain of the tension on it.

He dreamt about the night of the Uchiha massacre. It wasn't something new, but it was different this time.

The memories changed in his dream. Instead of itachi, he saw someone else. And he saw a pair of yellow eyes. When he slowly started to remember the true events, he pushed them quickly away in his mind. He rolled on his side and clenched his jaw.

**(:.:)**

**Almost ending this story. Just a couple more chapters and then it is finally ending it.**

**But I am going to continue with a new story! With OCC Saber again and this time in Thedas, with the events of DA2! Naruto will appear in that story again, but lesser then normally. T_T sorry Naruto fans!**

**Next: Chapter 15: The Final Battle starts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Grey Warden; Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 15: The Final battle begins**

**(:.:)**

"This is the demon that was summoned by Lyna?' asked Saber.

Mouse nodded at this. His heavy voice echoed through the realm as he spoke. "This is the demon we seek. Kill him and the job is done."

Saber nodded. Her long brown lock fell over her face. She approached the demon and summoned her mana, but the rage demon merely chuckled at this.

Saber stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"I can sense something in you, elf." Said the demon with his unnatural voice. "A lot of... rage."

The demon then shot his fire at Saber. She jumped back and landed on her feet. Mouse swayed his sword against the demon.

The demon laughed and blocked it. He pushed the spirit away.

Saber shoot her magic spell at the demon, but the demon avoided easily. Before she could blink, it was standing right before her.

Saber bit her lip and searched with her hand for her weapons. She touched the kunai, but the demon was faster. It touched her head and she let a cry escape her mouth.

Before her flashed fire and she could feel the rage of the Phoenix.

But the she saw her mother, who ran away from her, a man with a scar on his face.

She was surrounded by people who were running and screaming. Houses were covered with fire and the a sign of a eye flashed before her.

Before she could study the symbol, all disappeared as fast as it came and she was slammed backward.

Saber breathed heavily and the demon snarled at her. She fell on the ground on her knees. The demon looked frustrated and surprised at her. As if she was the unnatural. She looked confused at the demon. Everything flashed before her silently. There was nothing. Only silence. She saw Mouse, coming at her and the demon, who turned to face the spirit.

The sound came slowly came back. The demon had turned its back to Saber, and as if time became to slow down, she took her kunai and stabbed the demon on its back. She roared with the movement of her hand, and the demon cried out when the kunai connected with the demon.

Raged turned the demon at Saber and growled at her. It grabbed her neck and squeezed it. She chocked and she pulled at the demon's hand. She whispered a spell, and her handprint was burned on it.

She looked fearless at the demon's eyes and then past them. She saw Mouse swinging his sword and before the demon could react, it connected with its head.

**(:.:)**

Sasuke jumped up from his bedroll for the second time.

"Damn it…" he mumbled. He had the same damned eyes. His head bounced like hell. The sweat dripped over his back and face and he leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh.

It wasn't the dream that disturbed him.

_He remembered the yellow eyes in his dreams… and how cruel they looked at him._

It was the fear he felt.

He cursed again and let his head falling back at the wall.

"Why are you fighting it?"

He heard the voice from the other side of his cell. He saw a woman with the same yellow eyes. He glared at the woman.

"Beat it." He said with a demanding voice.

The woman merely laughed amused. "So, you still have some spirit inside you."

Sasuke scowled at the woman and decided to ignore her until she leaves. He could feel her gaze of the older woman on him and it annoyed him.

"Saber is still in the Fade." She said and he snapped up. "She's having a hard time there, while saving your brother. Thought you wanted to know."

He remained quiet. The woman studied him and then she smirked.

"Because of Saber's interfering, your true memories are coming back. Those nightmares your having, they have happened."

Morrigan looked regrettable for a moment. "She was merely seven at the time, but she was already corrupted by the taint."

Sasuke stood up and ran to the bars of his cell. He violently slammed them, and Morrigan took a couple steps back.

"That bitch is yours, isn't she?" he roared. "Because of you and that… thing, my clan died! What do I care for your mistakes huh?"

Morrigan blinked a couple times and then took a step forward. Silently she looked at him. He could only glare at the woman and fire all his hatred against the one who he held responsible for everything.

"Lyna may have killed your clan," she finally said. "But she wasn't the one who made you betray your beloved and your home."

Sasuke eyes widened and he stepped back. He looked shocked at her and then lowered his head. His raven hair covered his eyes and he turned his back at her.

Morrigan looked at the broken boy, who was barely a man. And then she walked away.

**(:.:)**

The demon laid motionless on the ground. Saber shacked a bit and her breath was irregular. Her head felt heavy from the sudden flashbacks and unknown memories. She tried to remember them, but all that popes up is the symbol.

"Are you alright, Saber?"

The spirits voice ran through the realm and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up.

"Yes, I am alright. A bit cracked, but alright." She rubbed her back with her hand. "So, what now?"

"The souls who were under the control of that demon should be free now. If you wish, we could go back."

Saber nodded and followed Mouse. She hated the Fade. Everything here was strange and sometimes very confusing.

"_You…"_

A deep male voice echoed through the dream realm. She turned around.

"Sasuke?" She said confused. Before her was a man with light black hair and dark eyes.

"No, it's not Sasuke…" she mumbled. She stood still and was curious at the man before her.

"You know my little brother?" asked the man.

Saber blinked a couple times. "Brother? Sasuke? Then…" she remembered that time when Sasuke told her about his family, including his brother.

"Itachi" her tune was blunt, instead of being surprised. "Yeah, now I remember. I saw you when we-"

She broke half her sentence when she remembered the events of the last battle. Itachi begged to be released from this curse.

"So, you did it, Warden." He said.

Saber nodded. "I hope… you may find your peace."

Itachi laughed. "Take care of him."

That was the last thing he said before he turned and walked off. The last what was seen, was him being embraced by the man and woman who were looking for their sons.

Saber smiled at the warm family. She stared at the spot where they disappeared.

"Let's go." Mouse said. Saber followed him again and this time the left the dream realm… for now.

**(:.:)**

Slowly, Saber opened her eyes. It feels as if she has awakened from a deep slumber. She yawned and felt tempted to turn over and to continue with sleeping. She stood up and saw Morrigan against the wall.

"And? Were you successful?"

"Yes. The spirits of all those people are free."

"Good, now we can focus ourselves on the new task ahead." Morrigan said. She pushed against the wall and stood straight. "Defeating Lyna."

Saber remained quiet. She thought about the symbol she saw in the Fade.

"Saber? Are you listening?"

She snapped out of her thought and looked at Morrigan. "Yes…" she said absent.

Morrigan looked at her irritated. "Well, listen very carefully. You must strike her down as fast as you can."

Saber frowned at her. "I hope you know we are talking about your daughter…"

Morrigan looked at Saber with a sad face. "I know… and that's why it must be done."

She sighed and paced before Saber. "I know I have no rights to ask you any favors… but, please! Don't let her do this!"

Saber remained quiet. "You know I want to leave this place right? You know that I won't stay here to fix your mistakes."

She stood up.

"Saber…"Mouse said quietly, but she shook her head.

"No, it's time for us to go home. We did far more than we were supposed to do."

She walked away and left Morrigan.

**(:.:)**

It was time to say goodbye. She walked down the prison. Jimmy was walking at her right side and as always on her shoulder.

She heard laughter nearby. When she turned at the corner, she saw Sasuke Naruto and Sakura. They were talking and even though the bars separated them, they were together.

When they saw Saber they greeted her and waved her to come over. She halted and tried to smile. She had to say goodbye now. But seeing them like that doesn't make it any easier.

"Ah Saber-chan! You came back from…"

"The Fade, yes." She helped Naruto. He sniggers and has a smile from ear to ear.

"And?" Sasuke looked expectantly at her. Saber smiled softly.

"I did it. You brother is free… and so is your clan."

Sasuke's face changed from surprised to agitated. "My… my clan?"

Saber nodded. "I saw them. They are in peace now. All of them."

Sasuke smiled, sadly, but he smiled. He ran his hand through his hair. "Thank you, Saber."

She smiled.

"Now we have two things to celebrate." Said Sakura happily as she took Saber's hand. "You see, the council decided to free Sasuke-kun, for now."

Saber now really felt uncomfortable. She took her hand back and was trying to say the part where she says goodbye. She felt really nervous, since she knew no one would like it. "I came here to-"

"Naruto, do you have the item I asked you to pick up?" Sasuke asked, while interrupting Saber. A vein popped out again. Naruto walked away.

"You…" she said dangerously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sasuke quickly peeked around so far the bars allowed him and took another package out of his shirt. Saber looked curious at it. She looked at Sakura and she smiled gently at her.

"Saber, do you have decent weapon now?"

Saber was surprised at his sudden question and laughed. "A kitchen knife, yes." She took the kunai out of her pocket.

"It's a KUNAi!" exclaimed Naruto who came back with a larger package.

Saber rolled her eyes . "Anyhow, no. I can hardly fight with these _kunais_"

"I figured that much out," Sasuke said mocking. "If you were a shinobi, you would be the worst of all."

Saber looked offended at him. "Jeez, Ma serranas lethalan."

"You are loud, clumsy, way to bashful-"

"Point taken." Said Mouse between his lecture.

"- and let's not talk about your level of tactics, and-"

"Hey! I kicked your ass, remember." She encountered.

"No you _didn't. _Anyhow, I thought, since you lost your weapons and all, you needed these."

Sasuke opened his package. "I found it before I took off with Madara. I thought you would want it back since it was very dear to you."

She smiled brightly.

"My mother's dagger!" she said. The elegant knife, who was shining by enchantment. "You… remembered it."

Sasuke nodded. "And the other one, well, it was once from my clan, but…" he scratched the back of his head. "I thought you could use it better than I could."

She took the package Naruto handed her. "I was sent to Konoha to bring it here." He said with a grin. "Since I am faster now, no one noticed my absents."

Saber ripped the paper off and her breath was taken away. A sword, who was covered in a blue sheath. The sword was smaller than the ones they use in Thedas, but just as elegant.

"It's a katana." Explained Sasuke. He gestured her that she should take out the sword of the sheath. But Saber hesitated.

"If this is from your clan… Then I cannot accept it." She offered the sword back. Sasuke smirked and pushed it back.

"It's yours to have. And now, take that bloody sword of its damned sheath."

Saber frowned and took the sword slowly out. It made a clear ring when she did and the sword shined clearly in the light.

"I know you never fought with this type of sword, but it's better than nothing right. And with the right hints, you can use it with no problems."

Saber frowned and looked at the sword. "Why are you giving me this?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Because you'll need a weapon once you fight against Lyna?"

Saber looked up surprised. Sakura en Naruto looked at her serious.

"You… are staying, right? Defeating Lyna and Madara, right?" Naruto asked.

Mouse and Jimmy looked expectantly.

"But I…" started Saber, but she trailed off.

_If you do this, then you'll become the heir of the throne. _Said her mind.

She looked at her new friends before her. She remembered all the people who were asking for her help.

_But…_

_If I don't do this, then I shall regret it forever._

Slowly she nodded. "I'm staying until the very end. I… promise…"

Naruto cheered and jumped at Saber and strangled her with a hug. Sakura laughed and Sasuke was smiling faintly. Saber could feel Mouse's relief and approval.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" said a voice near them. They looked up and saw one of the guardsmen. "I have been ordered to release you from you prison. For now." He made a emphasis at 'For now.'

He puts the key in the keyhole and opened the cell door. Sasuke stepped out of the cell. He still had the dagger in his hand and he offered it to Saber.

"When I first gave it back to you, I was your enemy."

She took it and remembered the day Sasuke picked up her dagger. She smiled at him.

**(:.:)**

"Well, so much for Kabuto-guy." Lyna said and she kicked his lifeless body.

The edo-tenshi jutsu ended and Madara looked at Kabuto, while his masker hided his anger. "How is this possible?" he hissed.

"It seems mu little sister has found a way…"

Lyna straighten herself. "It's time."

She passed Madara.

"Prepare yourself. We are going to battle."

**(:.:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior.**

**Chapter 16: Sister**

**(:.:)**

Saber looked at the horizon. Sunrise was nearing. And the battle awaited. Saber looked at the rising sun and sighed deeply. She sat outside her tent.

She didn't slept well, and she felt unwell. She thought that night, and her mind was so full that she couldn't sleep anymore. It screamed at her: Killing your own sister.

Even though they didn't shared the same mother, but still… they both shared the loss of a father, and in their own ways a mother. For each other, they are the only family they have left. And it presses saber deeply on her heart to kill that last piece.

She took sword she got from Sasuke. Sasuke had given her some hints to use the sword. She can use it flawlessly now. She stared at the sheet of the sword before she pulled out the elegant steel. She admired it. Sasuke gave it to her, because he believed in her. Lyna killed Sasuke's family. She can't put that aside, and she can't forgive her for her actions.

Saber bit on her lip frustrated._ Sasuke is not sinless. I can't put all the blame on my sister. He did unforgivable things too, but… _

She closed her eyes. _The source is Lyna. And no one, not even myself, shall forgive her for that._

"Bah… I suppose killing her is the only option…" she thought out loud.

"I hope that is your intention." Said a deep voice behind her. She looked behind her and saw the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke looked emotionless as always.

He walked towards her and sat beside her. He looked at her with a serious face.

"Soon, the war is going to end." He said. "And it only ends when both Madara and Lyna are dead."

She sighed and looked with a sad face at her friend.

"How did you do it? Killing your brother?" she asked softly.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, surprised by the sudden question. For a moment he turned his face away and just stared into nothing.

With a sigh he answered. "I suppose I just did."

Saber frowned at his answer. "Charming, Sasuke." She muttered.

"Your sister is going to die anyway." Sasuke continued. "The question is by who's hand."

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prepare yourself, Saber. This is going to be a long day."

Saber nodded.

**(:.:)**

All the shinobi have gathered together once again. The all stood determined before their enemies. Saber stood alone. Looking at them quietly. They discussed the plan. Naruto and Sasuke will take Madara down and Saber would deal with Lyna.

The leaders, the five Kages, were ordering for the last preparations for the last and final battle. The shouts of many different people was echoed through the camp. Through the sound they heard others saying comforting words to each other. Knowing that this may be their last chance.

She saw how Naruto and even Sasuke was saying goodbye to their friends. Sakura embraced them both warmly. Naruto, of course returned it. Sasuke looked a bit surprised at the gesture and returned it hesitant. Saber chuckled, and mumbled how dull Sasuke sometimes is. So confidant, yet so fragile.

"Ready, Saber?" Mouse sat on her shoulder and looked at Saber. She nodded and while her mambari whimpered, she patted her friend.

Morrigan walked into the chaos and saw Saber. Saber sighed tiredly. Here comes the next lecture.

"So, staying here now?" she said with a light mockingly tune.

She smiled when Saber growled. "I suppose I can't say the same thing to you."

Morrigan laughed. "Your mother said the same thing!" she said grinning. She looked at the dagger and the katana on her waist.

"I remember when your mother bought that dagger. She was so fond of the thing. Sometimes in the idiotic way."

Saber said nothing and looked emotionless at her.

"Your mother was a great woman."Morrigan said. "Never forget that."

Saber crossed her arms and looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "If that's the only thing you have to say, perhaps it's wise to leave."

Morrigan smirked. "I came for something else to before I take my leave." She then looked serious and Saber straighten her back. She just had a feeling that this was something to be serious about.

"After two and an half year since the Blight, Lyna was looking to me." Morrigan said. "And she found me."

Saber's face went from neutral to bored. "And?"

"You see, I was planning to leave Thedas for a while. For the sake of my daughter, I would go to a place beyond the Fade. But, I have heard that The Hero of Ferelden was searching for me."

"To a place beyond the Fade?" Saber said now with a interested tune. "Is that even possible?"

"I activated a gate called the Eluvian. It's magic from the old days."

"You mean when Magisters of old lived, or the Elves or-" Mouse asked.

"Something like that." Interrupted Morrigan. "It wasn't easy to activate the mirror. When I was ready to go through to the gate, I decided to wait. For your mother."

Morrigan reached out to touch Saber's forehead and a sudden pain went through Saber's body. A small flash came of fire, people running and a sign. Saber fell on her knees and Morrigan removed her hand from her. She felt the worry of Mouse.

"I have always wondered why Urthemiel was asleep inside you." Morrigan said. Saber looked at her open-eyed. "Know I understand."

Saber stood up. The images aren't clear anymore and she shook her head. "In the Fade happened the same thing…" she mumbled. "What is it that you now understand? And who is Urthemiel?"

"You know it as the Phoenix. Urthemiel is the Old God's name." explained Mouse.

"And what I understand is something only time can learn you." Morrigan said.

Before Saber could protest at the cutting off, Morrigan continued with her story. "When your Mother found me, I warned her from the greatest threat for the world."

Saber snorted. "Your daughter? Yes, point take." She said with a laugh.

Morrigan looked with a frown. "No, bigger."

Saber's laugh died. "Bigger?"

"I always believed that your Mother was the one who would see it, but now I understand that it is her daughter that must live it."

Morrigan placed her hands on her stomach. "Change is coming. That's what I said to your Mother."

Saber blinked. "Change in..?"

"The world. In everything. And my Mother is a threat to the change." Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "Flemeth didn't die when Lyna killed her. My mother is not someone who wants to achieve immortality. She is not a blood mage, nor an abomination. She is not even human."

She said it with a horrified tune and Saber herself felt a cold thrill over her spin. "What is she?"

But Morrigan only shook her head. "Flemeth is the one you should worry about. Because change is coming."

"Why me, again?" Saber said with accusation in her voice. "And what's wrong with the things how they are?"

"Change is what the world sometimes need. And change is what sets them free." Morrigan placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can still run, for now. But you are destined to become great. A legend! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day you have to fulfill your destiny."

Saber bit on her lip before she asked the next question. "To what destiny?"

"To save the world from the greatest threat. I saw it in you the first time I met you."

Saber's mouth fell open. "W-what?" she managed to say.

She removed her hand and turned. "Now Saber… I must take my leaves, but this is not a farewell." Morrigan looked over her shoulder and her yellow eyes met the green and blue eyes of Saber. "Until we meet again, child."

She walked further. Saber heard her words in her head echoing, still not recovered by the new expatiations. And suddenly becoming an heir doesn't sounds so bad anymore.

**(:.:)**

The shinobi marched forward. The darkspawn was visible near the horizon. The final battle began. The Kages walked before them. Guiding them and speaking courage in.

Saber walked beside Naruto and Sasuke. All of them were quiet, which allowed them to focus on the task ahead. They took an another road for the element of surprise. In the Headquarters of Madara is where there targets are.

Sasuke told them about the underground basement, and that's where they are heading to.

Saber's heart was slamming in her chest madly. She was feeling nervous. She realized that if she failed, that would mean the end of all. And besides that, she had to kill her own sister. A powerful sister.

Saber looked at Sasuke and Naruto and they seem to have the same problem. Looking both nervous, and tense as she was.

When they heard roaring sounds from a distant, they knew the battle has started.

"We should hurry!" Naruto said and he ran forward with his inhuman speed. Sasuke ran forward regardless. Saber hinted Mouse to change his form and the horse came. She jumped on his back and whistled to Sasuke. He saw the spirit and Saber offered him an arm. He took the arm and jumped on Mouse's back. Jimmy followed them as fast as he could.

When they reached the underground basement, they saw it was crawled with Zetu's.

"This looks…bad." Said Naruto. He focused chakra on his feet and stood horizontal against the stone wall.

"You can't climb down." Sasuke said. "It's too high for you Saber."

Saber snorted and took a couple steps back. Jimmy whimpered and Mouse turned back to his usual form.

"I can jump!" Saber ran forwards and before Sasuke or Naruto could stop she jumped down. The mambari followed. Saber used her magic to cast a gravitational field around her body. She combined it with electricity. In her hand she took her new sword, and with a bang she landed on her feet. For a moment all went slow and then the powerful force of magic came free. Lighting and force slammed the darkspawn away, and for those who were in her reach she slides with her sword.

A sound of wind was heard from above and Saber looked up. She saw Naruto casting a enormous Rasengan. She jumped backwards and Sasuke ran past her. He used his chidori against the Zetsu's. Saber laughed and Mouse jumped from her shoulder. Becoming a horse, she jumped on his back and made her way towards the entrée of the basement.

**(:.:)**

"They are in, Raikage-sama!" said a sensor ninja. He felt that Saber, Naruto and Sasuke entered the basement.

The Raikage nodded. "All we have to do is keeping the attention of those things!" he said with his loud voice. He looked at the other Kages.

"All we can do now is hoping that they won't fail…" Said Gaara with a calm voice.

He looked at the battlefield. This was one of those few moments that worry glanced in his eyes.

**(:.:)**

They walked in the dark corridors. With little light they had, they needed to find Madara or Lyna somewhere. And they needed to do it quietly.

Mouse lighted the way a bit, walking as a deer-form, and Sasuke and Naruto used their eyes to see any enemies. Sometimes they passed by a Zetsu and then killed it.

"Ha! My eyes can see better now!" exclaimed Naruto to Sasuke, who looked irritated at him. Saber sighed. So much for silence and tension.

"Dream on, dobe…" he said monotone. He searched with his sharingan the area. "Can your eyes put black flames on who burn forever?"

"Can you see what's good and what's evil?" countered Naruto.

"Can you summon with your eyes Susano'o?" continued Sasuke.

"Can you see chakra?"

"Of course I can idiot!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Ah yes! But can you see _natural energy_?" said Naruto while scratching his head.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Naruto with a dull face. "Who the hell wants that?" exclaimed Sasuke. "It's stupid!"

"It's not!" said Naruto offended. "You're just jealous!" he said with a accusing finger.

"On what?"

They continued bickering at each other until it became one mass of noise. Saber looked at them as her eye became to twitch.

"Maker's Breath…" she said while shaking her head disapproving.

She walked passed them and Mouse walked beside her. The deer antlers lighted the corridor. Saber putted her hand on his back and followed him. Sasuke and Naruto followed her, now silently.

Saber heard it again. The voice, calling for her. She know she was waiting for her.

_Lyna… _

Her voice sang softy and very beautiful. If she didn't knew better…

"Saber-chan, do you hear that too?" asked Naruto. Saber nodded, knowing what he meant.

"It's because the Nine-Tails. It has the same sort of taint as the darkspawn. And since I am tainted as a Grey Warden, I can hear her too."

Saber stopped walking and narrowed her eyes. "That sound is going to lead us to them."

"Indeed, Sister."

Everyone snapped behind them and saw the young woman. Saber and Lyna crossed each other's gazes. Madara came beside Lyna, with through his space-time jutsu. As he landed on his feet, he looked with his eyes to the three people before him. His gaze rested on Sasuke for a moment.

"Sasuke, you disappoint me." He said with his deep voice. Sasuke's gaze turned darker and he clenched his jaw painfully. Then he turned his gaze towards Naruto. "Well, at least Naruto came to me."

Naruto glared at him and stood tall and fearless. Madara chuckled at him with mockingly. He looked at Saber, and then anger stood in his eyes.

"You have been a pest. A thorn in the eye." He said, while the anger was clearly hearable in his voice. "Why did you interfere? What business do you have here, beside the darkspawn?"

Saber raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know!" she said sarcastic. "Perhaps you missed the part that you tried to kill me!"

She took her sword and held before them. "But with this sword, I'm going to kill you!" she took the sword out of its sheet and with a clear tune, it shined before the enemies.

Madara looked at the sword for a moment and then he recognized it.

"That sword belongs to the Uchiha clan." Stated Madara shocked. "How dare you to use it. Who gave you the right to use it?"

Sasuke stepped forward and putted his hand on his katana. "I did."

Madara and Sasuke glared at each other, both their sharingan's crossing each other.

"I, as the last survivor of the Uchiha lineage, gave it to this woman."

Madara grunted. "That sword is just as old as the Uchiha clan. To give it to someone outside the clan… is dishonorable."

"Don't talk about honor, bastard!" Sasuke said angry. "You betrayed the clan. You're going to pay for that! And that bitch-," he pointed at Lyna who was smirking at him. "-is going to pay too!"

He took moved his feet and in an incredible speed. He heard Naruto and Saber yell at him for a moment. As fast as he could, he was before Madara. Madara gasped for a moment and stepped back.

Sasuke took his katana and slashed through his body. It went through him with a clear sound. No one from the outsiders moved for a moment. Both Madara as Sasuke didn't move, as their back faced each other. Naruto and Saber held their breath, but Lyna raised slight her eyebrow.

"Did he killed him?" asked Saber, after a moment. But Naruto shook his head slowly. Saber looked horrified at Sasuke. It seems he had the same idea, because he turned himself around quickly and ran towards Madara again.

But this time, Madara turned himself and grasped at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gasped and chocked. Madara took with his other hand Sasuke's katana from his hand.

"You can't defeat me, Sasuke." He sneered. "You're still too weak!" he pulled to sword out to him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and then Madara saw it. The smirk.

For a moment, time went slowly by. He felt something powerful behind him. He turned himself and was hit by something powerful.

"Rasengan!" was echoed. Out of shock he let Sasuke and the sword go. Sasuke landed on his feet and took his katana. He slammed the sword, through Madara this time.

The blood splattered everywhere, and a grunt escaped Madara lips. He fell on the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke where both panting, and looked at Madara. After a while, Naruto laughed and Sasuke sighed relieved, while rubbing his throat. They looked at Saber and Naruto signed a thump up.

Then Sasuke looked at Lyna, who stood there unmoved. "One more…" he said coldly.

They both stepped towards Lyna, passing Madara by. Sasuke felt his blood rushing through his veins and he couldn't help his satisfied smirk.

"Foolish, Sasuke!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke snapped and they turned. They looked at the now empty spot where Madara lied, to the spot where he stands now.

"You did not seriously believed I was dead, do you now?"

Naruto looked confused, but Sasuke knew this technique. "Izanagi…" mumbled he.

Sasuke mind was full of ideas, but he couldn't find the right answer. "How did you..?"

"Use it? Without losing the sharingan?" He held his hand before his eye. "One can control this jutsu, if one posses both the power of Uchiha and Senju."

He started to laugh maniacally. "No, brat! This battle only is about to beginning."

Suddenly they heard a sound behind them. They turned around and saw Lyna casting a spell. Before they could encounter it, had it already reached them.

Saber moved her feet and she took her sword in both her hands. She stopped the spell as she threw the sword.

Lyna jumped backward and she disappeared in the darkness. Saber took her sword and Mouse and jimmy followed her.

"Saber, wait!" screamed Naruto, forgetting the –chan part.

Saber turned around and waited for what he had to say. There was only silence. They all knew what they had to do.

Naruto sighed. "Come back, okay?" he said with a wide grin.

Sasuke smirked and Saber nodded to the both of them, silently promising that she will return. And then she disappeared.

**(:.:)**

Saber ran after Lyna. The robes of Lyna left a soft sound through the corridors. Jimmy and Mouse ran after her.

Lyna ran in a chamber and closed the door with loud detonation. Saber stared at the closed door. She panted loudly. She stepped towards the door and opened it slowly. She held her sword close. she walked into the room and saw a big hall.

She stepped in and saw Lyna, standing on a balcony.

"Hello, sister."

"Lyna…" Saber said.

"So, tell me… why are you here?" Lyna asked as an ignorant as she could. Saber clenched her jaw.

"I came here to kill you!" it hurts that she had to say that to her.

Lyna walked slowly from the stair. Her robe following her as she had a sword in her hand. "Isn't there any other way?"

Saber shook her head sadly. "Our very existence has brought misery to many people. And that's why I am going to kill you." Saber held her sword before her. "As I am going to die alongside you."

Jimmy whimpered and Mouse felt distressed at Saber's statement.

Lyna laughed. "Sister, I don't understand these people and they don't understand us." Her tune was sad and bitter. She looked the other side, avoiding Saber's eyes.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Saber. "These people you hurt, they are my friends! And they are very precious to me!"

"Even if they knew what you have inside you?" asked Lyna.

Saber nodded. "Even then. Even if I'm having the Archdemons spirit inside me."

Lyna smiled. "That's right!" she said happily. "Sister, you're a darkspawn too! In some way you are just as tainted as I am!"

Saber looked surprised and horrified at the girl before her. Lyna laughed loudly, while Saber looked sad at her sister.

"I… don't understand you…"

Lyna stopped with laughing and raised a eyebrow. "Why? We are having to same father! How can you say I don't understand you?"

Lyna's smile withered. Sadness was clearly in her eyes. "You're being unfair…" she said bitter. "You were the one without the taint. The one who was living happy. The one who knew love and was never alone…" she closed her eyes then.

Saber looked at her with a heavy heart. "Lyna…" she whispered.

Lyna opened her eyes and the humanity was slowly slipping away. "I will have you, sister. You and the Phoenix. I shall drench this world in the same taint as I am."

Saber nodded and took her sword. "I know you will. And that's the only reason why I allowed myself here. We are both forbidden. Something that wasn't meant to exist."

She thought about the ritual that created them.

"And that's why I shall kill you."

Lyna lifted her sword up and pointed at Saber. "You want to kill me? Only to prove your own existence?" Lyna frowned. "Disgusting…"

Saber held up her sword and stood ready. Jimmy and Mouse went to the outside of the field. "This is ending. Here and now!"

Lyna smiled mockingly and then they both flew at each other, with magic and strength. Their blades clashed and a loud bang echoed through the hall. The both pushed their blades to each other, while the iron cried by the force. Saber clenched her jaw. She gave a push to let Lyna stumble back.

They both heard another loud sound. The wall next to them crashed, and Naruto and Madara came through it, followed by Sasuke, who used Susano'o.

Saber saw Madara almost stabbing Naruto, who was fast enough to avoid the clash. Saber was already moving towards them. Then a sudden explosion before her feet came and stopped her trail.

"Let the shinobi enjoy each other." Lyna said. "And let us enjoy each other."

Saber looked from Lyna to her friends, and then looked back. She gave Jimmy and Mouse the sign to help Naruto and Sasuke.

Saber held her blade up and jumped towards Lyna. Their blades clashed again and Lyna jumped back. Her left hand started to glow and she shot a ice bolt towards Saber. She slashed through it and Saber spinned the blade before her. A spiral of ice went towards Lyna. Lyna stopped it with a fire spell.

Saber jumped over the ice crystals and used her electricity spell. Lyna avoided it and threw her blade towards Saber. Saber stopped it and ran passing Lyna.

Now with their backs facing each other, they turned quickly. For a moment the stood both still and just looked at each other.

"I have nothing to say to you…" Said Saber after awhile.

"Neither do I…" Lyna said coldly back.

They ran towards each other, both aware that the others were fighting in the same room. They clashed once again, and they both stumbled by the force.

"Saber!" she heard someone screaming. In her eye corner she saw a knife from a direction. She jumped and avoided it, but before she restore back on her feet, Lyna ran towards her and jumped on her. With her weight she forced Saber on the ground. Her heard was beating rapidly in her chest as she was lying on her back. Saber used her katana sword to slain Lyna, but she stopped easily. Lyna held her blade before Saber's eyes. Saber looked shocked at her and all she could do was lying still and waiting for her to end it.

As she looked to Naruto and Sasuke, she saw them trying to come to her, but were constantly stopped by Madara. Mouse and Jimmy were stopped too, and they were all yelling.

Saber smiled a bit ad them with sadness. She felt regret that she wasn't able to keep her promise. Suddenly she felt something on her cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe it off her face. She saw it was something wet. She looked up and looked straight into Lyna's eyes. Surprise was overwhelming her.

The tears were streaming from Lyna's eyes. And when she looked deeply in her yellow eyes. She hiccupped and started to cry loudly. She stumbled from Saber and sat on her knees. For a moment everyone stopped with fighting.

Saber sat on her heels and putted her hand on her sister's cheek. she wiped away the tears gently. Lyna and Saber looked at each other. They didn't say anything, but for the very first time, they felt like true sisters to each other. They both smiled at each other.

A loud sound came, as if something moved fast. Saber's eyes wider when she felt something impaling her body. Lyna looked horrified at Saber. Something wet dropped on their hands, and out of their mouths came blood.

Naruto and Sasuke let out a horrified roar. Behind Lyna, Saber saw Madara. His masker was cracked and she could see the wicked smirk on his lips. Saber looked down, and saw the sword through their bodies.

Madara removed the sword and pain screamed through their bodies. Mouse, Sasuke and Naruto charged at Madara madly.

Lyna fell on her knees, defeated by the sudden betrayal. Saber chocked and fell on the ground. She putted her hands on the wound. The blood slipped through her fingers. She knew for certain she was going to die.

But then it stopped. She felt her body working on something. She ripped her robe open and looked at her stomach. She saw that the wound stopped with bleeding and that her skin started to heal again. She looked at bewildered. She looked at Lyna. They both looked down and saw the blood continuing with streaming out.

"W-why?" she stuttered. "Why only me..?"

She fell completely on the ground if Saber wouldn't have caught her. Saber grabbed her by the arms and held her steady.

"Lyna!" she screamed. Lyna chocked once again blood. "Take me with you!" Saber said desperately.

She shook Lyna a bit, who looked surprised at Saber. "S-sister…"

Saber's eyes became wet. And slowly they were filled with tears, that rolled off her cheek. Lyna did the same as Saber did to her. She putted affectionate a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"You live, sister…" she said softly. Her mouth was smiling truthfully. Her eyes honest and they were losing their light slowly.

"I am… so sorry…" she said with a final breath. She closed her eyes, and her body went limp. Saber held her body steady. She looked horrified at her. Gently, she putted Lyna's body on the ground.

Rage filled her being. She started to pant, and her fists clenching. She sobbed, left a desperate plea from her lips. This wasn't the way she wanted to end it.

She looked around and saw the one who was responsible for this. She clenched her jaw, and let go all the control she had. Screaming madly, she charged forward. A powerful force came free and it filled the room completely.

Sasuke and Naruto flinched at the sudden movement, and they were blown away. Mouse screamed, but Saber ignored it. She saw the man, and bloodlust filled her whole being. Before Madara could act, her sword impaled him. He fell on the ground and chocked up blood. She looked with mad eyes at him and saw him cringe in fear and horror. She let out another roar, and slashed her sword in him, and again and again.

She didn't notice the markings on her skin that appeared. She only felt more rage filling her, and more bloodlust. She continued with slaying Madara, until fire covered her body, and an inhuman roar left her lips. She felt another presence in her body, who was more demanding over her own spirit.

She turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke, who were looking horrified at her. Before she could react, her own body started to move, she held up her sword and charged at them. She was standing before them and before her blade could reach out to them, she was pulled away from them.

She saw in her eye corner a incredible light, and then everything stopped.

**(:.:)**

**Thanks everyone! Almost finished with this story!**

**Next: the last and final chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Dearly Beloved**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Grey Warden: Forbidden Warrior**

**Chapter 17**

**Dearly Beloved **

**(:.:)**

Saber's eyes fluttered open. She heard a growl. She jumped up and looked around. Next to her was a enormous bird. It screamed at her, and she flinched visibly.

"What the..?" she mumbled.

"That is the Phoenix. Or Urthemiel, as the spirits know it…"

She looked around and saw Mouse. Or rather the spirit of Courage, was in his original form. He looked weakened and something was off.

Saber walked towards him. "Is this the Fade then?" she asked. She was so confused. All she could remember was Lyna and-

"You lost the control over the Phoenix…" Mouse said softly. "You killed in you rage Madara… and almost Naruto and Sasuke as well…"

Saber let the words sink in and then stuttered. "W-what?" she stumbled back and held her hand before her mouth. "Maker's Breath…"

She then noticed her arms, and saw something. She ripped off the remaining clothing on her arm, and saw new markings.

"The markings remain, but the beast has been sealed once again…" said Mouse.

"Are they alright?" she asked a bit panicked. Mouse nodded and Saber let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker for that…"

He coughed a bit and Saber held him.

"Maker Mouse! What has happened to you?" Saber said concerned. "Please don't say I attacked you too!"

Saber took Mouse's face in her hands and looked at him searchingly. "What do you mean by "sealed once again?"

Mouse took her hand and chuckled. "I happened…" He said softly.

Saber looked at him confused. "Urthemiel was free, and took complete control over you… I had to save you, before you were lost forever…"

He pointed out at the markings. "They covered you completely, and I was so afraid to lose you…"

Saber looked confused and afraid. "Mouse… what have you done?"

The spirit smiled at her. "I used my very existence to seal away the Phoenix…" he explained. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "But… when I did… I destroyed it… in order to seal the Phoenix…"

Saber stiffed for a moment. Her lips trembled and she was at loss of words. She let out a sob. "Mouse…"

The spirit and the girl were just looking at each other. Silence surrounded them completely. And Mouse continued kissing her hand.

"W-what does that mean..? W-what is going to happen now..?" Saber asked shaky.

Mouse released her and took her face between his hands. "I believe mortals are calling it dying…"

Saber let out a desperate scream, and the tears streamed freely over her cheeks. "N-no! I won't let you!" she sobbed. "You can't!"

Mouse soothed her and putted his forehead against hers. "I must and I did it gladly…"

Saber shook her head wildly. "I can't do it without you, Mouse!"

Mouse let out a chuckle. "You came already so far. And you did it without my help…"

Saber shook her head again, but Mouse continued with speaking. "Do you know why I lingered so long at your side?"

Saber looked in the spirit's eyes.

"Courage… it burn so intense inside you…" Mouse smiled. "As a spirit… I never cared about mortals, but… you changed me through your life…"

Mouse brought her face closer. "I die… and I die gladly…" he smiled. "I am returning to the Maker's side. Is that really such a bad thing?"

Saber putted her hands silently on his. They felt warm and comfortable. "Mouse…" she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. "I am not… worth it… how am I brave?"

Mouse smiled. "Putting your own desires away for others sake is bravery too…"

Saber chuckled humorless. "I wished to die with my sister, so that I could avoid my life… I putted my own desire in front…"

"I know…" he said tiredly. "I know you wanted to die… but I won't let you… and deep inside you… I see the true you… and you… were there to protect others, not for your own desires. "

She closed her eyes in acknowledgement.

He pushed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. they looked at each other. It wasn't something passionate, nor filled with lust. It was a touch and it was sweet and lovely. He pulled away and looked at her while stroking her hair.

"I love you…" mumbled Mouse.

"And I you…" returned Saber.

They didn't loved each other as lovers, but they loved each other in a way only them could understand. Mouse started to disappear slowly. His touch slowly fading away. He smiled at her. Saber stood up, while she held his hand.

"Mouse, I swear on this moment, I won't let your sacrifice in vein. From this day, I shall be courageous enough to move forward in life!"

Mouse smiled. "Than… maybe… I'll be seeing you around then…"

He disappeared completely and Saber felt for a moment his lingering touch. "Courage…" she mumbled. "Your name was Courage…"

**(:.:)**

She felt her spirit returning to her body and with a gasp she awakened. She jumped up and was caught by Sakura.

She panted lightly and looked around. She was in a white chamber. Naruto and Sasuke snapped up. They smiled warmly at her.

For a moment she wondered if everything was a dream. She looked around, but she didn't saw the spirit anywhere. Jimmy came to her side and whined softly.

"Mouse?" she asked, but Naruto and Sasuke both shacked their heads. Saber gasped and let her head hang for a moment. All was real. All had happened. She was alive, but many others had died.

"Courage…" she mumbled.

Her markings were visible, and it will always remind her of this day. She looked up and thought about her long-time friend. Silently thanking him for everything, she felt herself lighted up.

She smiled at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "I apologize for attacking you both…" she said as her smile disappeared. "I was not myself."

Naruto laughed. "I'm used to be attacked by my friends. Don't worry about it." He looked concerned at Saber. "Mouse is he-..?"

Saber smiled at him, but it was a sad one. "He is… alright." She said. Her face softened at her statement.

"I suppose you're returning home soon." Said Naruto.

Saber nodded. "I am afraid I need to return soon enough." She looked at Sasuke. "What about you? Did they already gave you a conviction."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yes…" he said. "I am allowed to remain in the village, but-" Naruto and Sakura shifted uncomfortable. "But I must give up the sharingan…"

Saber looked unsurprised and only nodded.

"It's alright, you know." Sasuke said. "I suppose there is more than just my clan."

With that he turned and waved goodbye. Saber sighed as he left the room.

"What a strange boy…"

**(:.:)**

After a couple days she was released from the hospital. Sure, she had to avoid the masses people who wanted to thank her and all, but she was released. It seemed Naruto and Sasuke had the same problem.

The Kages decided that the remaining tailed beast should be guarded now in the stone they were stuck and the two others should just be as they are now. Killer Bee, the eternal singer, was optimistic in it, as long he would be allowed to have more freedom. And Naruto… well he was just the same.

The bonds between the nations were stronger now, and together they shall protect their lands now. And they shall never forget the sacrifice for this bond.

Morrigan was right. Change is sometimes what sets them free…

It was quiet now without Mouse around. Saber admitted that much to herself, but she never revealed it to the others. As she prepared herself to leave the Land of the Shinobi, the village was preparing an enormous party.

Naruto and Sakura… and many others, had finally convinced Saber to stay for the party. She admitted she enjoyed it, but she longed to go home now.

She watched at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. She smiled at them as they were bickering again and Sakura scowled at the both them.

Saber knew they'll be alright.

She patted the mambari. "It's time, boy."

She walked from the party to the office of the Kages. She was welcomed by them warmly.

"I came here to say goodbye." Stated Saber.

"Not staying?" asked Tsunade. "Naruto and the rest seems very attached to you. We always have for a capable warrior as yourself."

Saber laughed. "No, my place is in Thedas. I still have some business there, and I plan to finish them."

Tsunade nodded, and the Raikage came alongside Tsunade. "Well, Warden. Time to go home I see."

Saber nodded. "You spoke of some jutsu that would sent me home."

The Raikage nodded. "But before I sent you back… I want to thank you. All of us." He said humbly.

"Bah," scowled Saber. "It was my job anyway. Just take care of each other."

The Raikage nodded with a smirk. "I am certain that Naruto Uzumaki will be a great Hokage." He narrowed his eyes. "And as for the Uchiha brat… we'll see what becomes of him…"

Saber sighed. She stepped back and held her mambari close. "If you please…"

The Raikage started making some seals and Saber was surrounded by the jutsu. She saw the faces of the Kages flashing, and then she was gone.

A bright light shoot out in the sky and draws everyone's attention. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto looked at it and somehow knew it was their friend.

Sakura smiled. "She's leaving the same way as she came." She said. Her eyes soften. "Just suddenly."

**Fin **

**(:.:)**

**Finally finished! I thank everyone who supported this story! It was fun writing it. I am going to continue Saber's story, but without the Naruto concept. **

**I want to start a new story, about Bethany Hawke joining the Wardens, and a story that continues Saber in the story line of Dragon age 2**

**Thank you everyone! And I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
